Permanent Roommates
by fancy pari
Summary: Kavin and Purvi are in a live in relation - sort of roommates with other benefits :) They both didn't want to fall in love...but try as they might..they end up in love..will the changed equations bring them together or drive them apart? Will they end up being permanent room mates? ** Chapter 8 edited a bit**
1. Chapter 1

The bar door opens and a young girl walks in, drenched from the rains. She is taken aback by the noisy atmosphere inside. She glances – tables full of young people –both men and women, some are celebrating something, and others are cheering watching a live cricket match on television. She hesitates a bit, she knows no one, she wants to be alone yet she wants to talk to someone.

 **Girl (thinking):** are you stupid? Tum paagal ho gayi hooo..this is a bad idea…just leave…she scolds herself..

She is about to leave when she spots the stools at the bar. The men who were seated on them, step down and walk towards the bar entrance – they are leaving. The place is empty except for one young man who is drinking.

The young girl walks closer to the bar hesitatingly. She sits on it. The bartender smiles at her.

 **Bartender:** what would you have to drink?

 **Girl (taken aback):** wa..water please…the bartender pours water in a glass and forwards it to her. He also places a drinks menu card in front of her

 **Bartender:** whenever you are ready..

A gang of loud, cheering men occupy the stools next to her. They are jostling her for space, she gets pushed and she accidentally brushes the man next to her

 **Girl:** sorry..I didn't mean..

 **Man (drinking):** Its okay…

She sips her water and looks at the menu again. She is confused and looks at the bartender for some advice. He is busy mixing drinks for the newly arrived men.

 **Girl:** Excuse me…i….I…the bartender looks at her…can you suggest me something to drink?..she asks earnestly..

 **Bartender:** What?

 **Girl (nervous, small voice):** maine kabhi pii nahi hai…she mutters..

 **Man (next to her):** Try Vodka with orange juice..she looks at him…he smiles..

 **Girl:** excuse me

 **Man:** what? Tumne abhi abhi kaha naa..tumne kabhi pii nahi hai..so I suggested your first drink..

 **Girl (unsure):** But?

 **Man:** Relax…its just little alcohol…taste acha nahi laga toh kuch aur try karenge..

 **Girl:** okay…i..I will have a vodka with orange juice..

The bartender places a fancy glass in front of her. She takes it hesitatingly and looks at the man next to her. He smiles and touches her glass with hers.

 **Man:** Cheers!

 **Girl (nervous):** Cheers..

Some drinks later..

 **Girl (drunk):** Cheers…she hiccups…

 **Man:** No need to say cheers everytime

 **Girl (drunk):** ohhh…mujhe nahi maloom..first time you see…one more..orange juice..The man signals something to the bartender. He nods in agreement..

Suddenly the crowd cheers loud for India's victory in cricket match. The girl gets down and goes near the TV – hi fiving random people and screaming..she comes back to her place and picks the glass to drink..

 **Girl (sipping,making a face):** yeh…yeh drink acha nahi hai…kya hai isme?

 **Man:** tumne bahut zyaada pii hai..isliye ab bass orange juice..no more vodka..

 **Girl (getting up, angry):** who are you? To say I am drunk…cheers….lets celebrate…wooo hooo…she almost falls down..

 **Man:** Relax tiger…bahut zyaada celebrate kar liya..waise what are you celebrating?

 **Girl (excited):** kisiki shaadi…she makes her hand like a frame…Soham weds…she stares blankly..Soham weds…..damn….uska naam kya tha…something from S…anyways..Soham weds that Bitch!...she makes a sound of picture clicking..

 **Man (smile):** who is Soham?

 **Girl (sad):** my fiancée..she looks at her empty left hand now..the ring finger is missing a ring! my ex-fiancee..she wipes the tears that flow down..

 **Man (concern):** are you okay?

 **Girl (wiping tears angrily):** yeahhh…yes I am fine…I am happy…she sobs loudly….Nooooo…I am not happy…kyun? Kyun hamaari sagaai todd di tumne Soham? She looks at the man…kya main..kya main buri hoon?

 **Man (sympathetic):** Nahi..you are…he glances at her pretty face..you are beautiful..

 **Girl (nodding):** hai naa…I know I am good..pata hai ussne kya reason diya…mujhse rishta todne kaa..he said..you…you are too independent..tum male models ke saath kaam karti ho…unhe choothi ho..you are disgusting…

 **Man:** tum models ke saath kaam karti ho? Tum bhi model ho?

 **Girl:** No ..I am a photographer..click! click…haan main models ke saath kaam karti hoon..bahut saare mere dost hai..but I never cheated on him..never…you know one thing I don't like at all?

 **Man (nodding as No):** mujhe kaise pata hoga?

 **Girl:** pata hona chahiye tumhe…koi bhi ladki yeh kabhi tolerate nahi karegi…ki uspe koi ungli uthaaye…yeh accuse kare ki usne dhokaa diya hai..Soham ne theekh nahi kiya..I am a loser..she makes a crying face…

 **Man:** main toh kehta hoon acha hua…usne tumhe chodd diya..ab tum azaad ho…Loser tum nahi who hai..Cheers!

 **Girl (** her face brightens up): **Haan…..** acha hua usne mujhe dump kiya…accha hua usne kisi aur se shaadi kar li….you are right…I…I am not a loser…thank you dost…she side hugs him..

 **Man:** ab raat bhar peeti hi rahogi? Khaana nahi khaana hai? Chalo..kuch khaa looo..phir main tumhe drop karta hoon…tumhara address kya hai..

 **Girl (thinking):** address? Pata nahi…bhool gayi…she laughs…

 **Man:** arre…tum bhool gayi? Acha..tumhare bag me dekh looo…

 **Girl (searching):** Bag…mera bag…she tries to remember…bag toh ghar pe hai…aur ghar ka address main bhool gayi..she laughs again..and slumps on the bar..

 **Man (trying to wake her):** heyyy…heyyy..ladki..uthooooo…

The girl opens her eyes and looks at him dreamily..

 **Girl (smiling):** Sohammm…tum…tum aa gaye…I missed you so much…without warning, the girl kisses him…he tries to push her away, but she kisses him deeply..

 **Man (keeping some money on the bar):** Keep the change…he grabs the drunk girl and leaves the place.

 **Man's house**

He opens the door hurriedly and picks the girl. Her eyes are closed. The way she had kissed him in the bar, got his passions rising. There is something attractive about this girl. She has mistaken him for someone else, but it doesn't matter to him.

He hugs her and starts kissing again. She kisses him back, he removes her jacket and his shirt and moves on to her neck.

 **Girl (drunken voice):** tum..tum mujhse shaadi karoge naa Soham?

The man stops kissing. He feels guilty. He was probably taking advantage of this girl. He makes her stand and takes her to his bedroom. He makes her lie on the bed and covers her up. She holds his hand.

 **Girl:** Don't leave me Soham…please…she whispers…

 **Next morning**

The girl stirs in her sleep and holds her aching head. She looks around and gets up with a jerk. She is in a new house..the pillows, the bed, the room everything is different.

 **Girl (looking around, scared):** yeh ghar…yeh kiska hai? Main..main kahan hoon…she looks at the bed..her jacket is lying. She covers herself..she gets very scared now. She touchés her body and checks for any wounds.

 **Girl (thinking):** Kya hua kal raat? Main kiske saath? Kuch…kuch yaad nahi aa raha..she starts sobbing..

 **Knock..knock..**

She looks up startled..the door opens and a young, handsome man steps in.

 **Man (smile):** Hi…Good morning…

 **Girl (crying, tensed):** Kaun ho tum? Mujhe yahan kyun leke aaye…mujhe ghar jaana hai..abhi..

 **Man:** yeahh okay..main tumhe drop kar deta hoon…tumhara address kya hai? Kal raat tumhe address yaad nahi tha isliye main yahan le aaya..

 **Girl:** What? Maine aisa kaha?...aur tum mujhe yahan le aaye…she gets angry now…you scoundrel…tumne mera faayda uthaaya….she recollects something..ek min…ek min…tum..tum wahi ho naa jisne mujhe drink suggest ki thi..

 **Man (smile):** Yup…

 **Girl (angry):** Kya tha uss drink me? Kahin…she looks at him with wide eyes…kahin date rape drug toh nahi…she holds his collars…tumne aisa hi kiya naa..taaki mujhe kuch yaad naa rahe…and you…main tumhe chodoongi nahi..police station leke jaoongi…5 glass vodka pilaane ke baad mujhse meethi meethi baaten karke apne ghar leke aaye…you should be ashamed of yourself..she yells on his face..

 **Man:** tumhari yaadaash kaafi achi hai….date rape drug me victim ko kuch yaad nahi rehta..

The girl looks up at him and is dumbfounded! He is right..she remembers the night, bits and pieces…she remembers she even shared her personal details..her heartbreak…she sits down and cries.

 **Man (softly):** kal raat kuch nahi hua hamare beech..she looks at him sharply…she has a look of 'I don't believe you'…

 **Man (guilty):** okayyy…let me rephrase it…kal raat we..we just kissed…and nothing much..I swear..

She still sobs..thinking what was she doing? Getting drunk…kissing a stranger..sleeping in his apartment..

 **Girl (sobbing):** Oh godddd…I am so dirty…I feel so cheap..she sobs badly

 **Man (sitting next to her):** heyy..please stop crying…tum cheap yaa dirty nahi ho….i understand how you feel.

 **Girl (sobbing, looking at him):** you do? Tumhara bhi dil toota hai kabhi?

 **Man (smile):** ahhh..actually I don't…but..i thought you needed to hear that..Look main tumhe nahi jaanta…but I think tumhe uss Soham ko bhool jaana chahiye…you should move on…you are brave, independent..you will be fine..

 **Girl (narrowing eyes):** Tumhe yeh sab kaise pata?

 **Man:** kal raat nashe me tumhi ne yeh sab kaha..he laughs…she smiles…

 **Man:** chalo..atleast you smiled…ab jaoo tum fresh ho jaoo..main tumhare hangover ka ilaaj ready rakhta hoon..

 **Girl:** hangover?

 **Man:** haan…pehli baar pii thi naa kal…ab subah subah sar dard kar raha hoga..

 **Girl (holding her head):** haan..aisa lag raha hai jaise koi hathoda maar raha hai..

 **Man:** koi nahi…dopahar tak theekh ho jaoogi…he gets up to go to the kitchen..

 **Girl (emotional):** Thank you…Mr….she doesn't even know his name…

 **Man (turning):** Kavin…I am Kavin Kumar…pleased to meet you..he forwards his hand..Miss?

 **Girl (shaking his hand):** Purvi…Purvi Kanojia..

 **Kavin (smile):** allright Ms Purvi…breakfast me kya lengi aap?

 **My brand new story on Kavin and Purvi….Hope you guys like it and give it love like you have always :)**

 **and guys...relax..I have not forgotten my other two stories...I shall update them as well :)**

 **Thank you KSarah (Disha) for suggesting the plot idea. I know what a wonderful writer you are..Hope I do justice to this story idea..fingers crossed!**

 **Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two years later**

Kavin is having drinks with 2-3 other friends. His best friend Dushyant is sitting glum faced.

 **Kavin:** umm hmm…kya yaar…shaadi ke baad kitna dukhi ho gaya hai tu..bola tha shaadi mat kar..

 **Dushyant:** toh kya zindagi bhar kunwara rehta?

 **Kavin (laughing):** Kunwara? Hahaha..bhai..tu kiss century ki baat kar raha hai? Mujhe dekh..meri shaadi huyi hai kya? Main khush hoon naa..

 **Dushyant:** teri baat aur hai….tere profession me yeh sab chalta hai..

 **Kavin:** Profession? Tera matlab kya hai?

 **Dushyant:** tu thehra event manager..glamor se har waqt ghiraa hua …aaj yeh toh kal who…tujhe koi judge nahi karega..meri baat aur hai…mere Papa bank officer the..aur main software engineer…shaadi nahi karta toh sab log mujhe gay samajh lete..

 **Kavin (laughing):** yeh sahi baat boli tune..phatttoo..waise bhi Ishita ke alaawa kisi ladki ko nazar uthaake bhi dekha hai kya? Teri Buaji ne apne shaher se Ishita ka rishta naa laaya hota..toh tu aaj pakka gay ban gaya hotaa…he laughs..

 **Dushyant:** toh tu kaunsa stud hai…2 saal se tu bhi ek hi ladki ke aage peeche ghoom raha hai naa..aur toh aur uske saath ek hi ghar me rehta bhi hai..bas uske gale me mangalsutra daalna baaki hai…

 **Kavin:** Bull shittt…main koi ladki ke peeche nahi ghoom raha hoon..main aur Purvi ek live in and open relationship me hai…and we are very happy…main usse nahi rokta aur woh mujhe nahi rokti…she lives her life, I live my life..

Dushyant's phone rings. It's his wife Ishita. They got married almost a year ago.

 **Ishita (doubt):** kahan ho aap Dushu? raat ke 10 baj rahe hai…

 **Dushyant (scared):** wohh..main..project..project me thoda busy hoon…aadhe ghante me aa jaoonga..

 **Ishita:** ohh…aur dinner? Maine paalak ki sabji banaayi hai..aap khaaoge naa?

 **Dushyant (looking at food in front):** haan..haan…main aake khaata hoon…okay bye..

 **Kavin:** what the hell…tune sach kyun nahi bola…arre bol de naa..tu mere saath hai..2 drinks down hai aur humne abhi abhi chicken biryani mangayi hai..

 **Dushyant (getting up):** Sorrry yaar..bechari Ishita mera intezaar kar rahi hai…roz akele khaana khaati hai..mujhe acha nahi lagta..

 **Kavin:** toh khaana pack karke le jaa..kal lunch kar lena tum dono..

 **Dushyant:** tu bhool gaya..Ishita ne hamaari shaadi hone ke liye non veg khaana chodd diya hai..uske wajah se ghar me no meat..no daroo..

 **Kavin (shaking his head, laughing):** tch tch tchh..Duuuushhh..yaar tu sanyaas le le ab…

Dushyant is about to reply something, but his phone rings again. Its Ishita

 **Dushyant (saying bye to Kavin and friends and talking):** haan…main nikal gaya..bas 20 min baby…

 **Kavin (mimicking a girl voice):** Dushhhh…one last kiss..please…

 **Dushyant (panic):** Kya? Ladki? Nahi toh…he throws a spoon at Kavin…saale chodoonga nahi tujhe main..tumse nahi bola main Baby..arre..sach me akela hoon…bass aa raha hoon..he rushes out of the bar.

 **Waiter:** Sir…any more drinks?

 **Kavin:** naah…just pack up the food..

Kavin picks the food and drives off to his house. He uses his key to get in. He can hear the television.

 **Kavin:** Purviiii…are you awake? He hears no response. He sees the television is blaring in the drawing room and no one is watching it. All the lights are switched on. He sighs and switches it off. He takes off his jacket and shoes. He changes into his night clothes. He gets into his bed and pulls the blanket.

 **Purvi (sleepy, irritated):** leave the blanket naa…she pulls it on her side. He rolls with the blanket to her and hugs her placing soft kisses on her neck.

 **Purvi (sleepy):** don't irritate me Kavin..

 **Kavin (running his hand inside her tank top):** agar tum soyi nahi ho toh kyun naa hum dono milke kuch karen?

 **Purvi (making a face, removing his hand):** You are drunk…brush bhi nahi kiya..jaoo pehle brush karke aooo..

Kavin comes back after brushing his teeth. He blows air over her lips. She smiles.

 **Purvi (eyes closed):** hmmm…fresh fresh…mujhe jaise pasand hai..she finds his soft lips on hers and can taste his minty fresh gums and teeth. She giggles as Kavin again runs his hand on her bare stomach inside her tank top. His hand moves downward, she slaps his hand.

 **Kavin (crying voice):** Noww whatttt?

 **Purvi (hugging him):** No entry hai agle 3 din tak..

 **Kavin (groaning):** oh noooo…good night…

He goes to sleep turning to other side. Purvi smiles, places a kiss on his cheek and sleeps turning to other side.

 **Next morning**

Purvi is making her coffee. She has already taken a bath, her hairs are dripping wet. Kavin steps in the kitchen and hugs her grazing his stubble.

 **Purvi (irritated):** tchhhh..kitni baar kaha hai…I hate this stubble of yours..mujhe late ho raha hai…main apna breakfast kar rahi hoon..she takes her coffee and opens the fridge to take fresh fruits.

 **Purvi(surprised):** yeh biryani? Tum laaye raat ko?

 **Kavin (sitting and buttering a toast):** haan..kal raat order ki thi. Dush bina khaaye chala gaya.

 **Purvi:** Ishita ka phone aaya tha raat ko..around 9:45 shayad…puch rahi thi..Dush ghar nahi aaya…kahin Kavin ke saath toh nahi?

 **Kavin (dropping the toast):** Tumne bata toh nahi diya naa..woh mere saath tha?

 **Purvi (cutting fruits):** haan…usme chupaane waali kya baat thi?

 **Kavin (holding hand on head):** ohhh goddd Pikuu…jaaan…tumne toh Dushyant ki band bajaa di..tumhe pata hai…around 10 baje Ishita ne usse phone kiya…aur iss mahashay ne usse jhooth kaha ki who office me hai..

 **Purvi (surprise):** That's so ridiculous..jhooth bolne ki kya zaroorat hai..

 **Kavin:** haan…Dush kuch bata raha tha..shaadi ke baad usse guilty feel hota hai..woh late night apne friend ke saath drinks aur dinner jaata hai..Ishita akeli rehti hai…ohh god…so much complications..

 **Purvi (laughs):** yeah right..

 **Kavin:** you know..main Dush ko kal bata raha tha…what we have between us that's perfect! I mean kal ka hi example le looo..mujhe kuch jhoooth bolne ki zaroorat hi nahi hai..main kal Dush ke saath tha..parsoo I was with Sameera…uske pehle Janet.

 **Purvi:** hey tumne bataya nahi..how was dinner with Janet?

 **Kavin:** Borrrrringgggggg..

 **Purvi:** hahahaha..maine pehle hi kaha tha..woh tumhare type ki nahi hai..

Kavin looks at her and smiles. He nods his head.

 **Purvi:** what? Aise kyu dekh rahe ho

 **Kavin:** yehi ki..hum dono ke beech koi pakki commitment nahi hai..magar phir bhi hum ek doosre ko kitna samajhte hai..

 **Purvi:** ab tumhare saath itne saal rahi hoon..itna toh jaan hi chuki hoon..waise hume kitne saal huye saath rehke?

 **Kavin:** I don't know…1…no wait…2 saal shayad..

 **Purvi:** hmm..i think 2 saal..thank god hume koi anniversary dates yaad rakhne ki zaroorat nahi hai..

 **Kavin:** yep…sirf 2 dates yaad rakhne hai..ek mera birthday aur ek tumhara …

 **Purvi:** speaking of bday..tumhe yaad hai naa..2 hafte baad is my birthday..

 **Kavin:** oh thankkksssss…main toh bhool hi gaya tha…sure..next to next Wednesday right?

 **Purvi:** whattt? Wednesday nahi…Friday….ab tum kuch plan karo mere liye…weekend bhi hai..

 **Kavin:** Okay jaan…pakkaa…I will make that Friday memorable for you..and me…

 **Purvi:** okay..i am getting really late..photoshoot pe pahunchna hai….electricity ka bill bhar dena..last month maine kiya tha..this month tumhari baari hai…bye…see you..she quickly kisses Kavin on his lips and rushes out.

Kavin looks on after she has left. He picks up his coffee and stands by the window. He can see Purvi running out to the main gate. She manages to catch a cab and before she gets inside, she stops and waves to him. She blows a kiss, she knows he is waiting for her as usual.

Kavin smiles and blows a kiss back. The cab leaves, Kavin stands there itself and thinks of that rainy evening 2 years back when he had first met Purvi..and how their story began…..

 **Thank you so much for your love to this story. I hope you guys like my writing style. Live in relation is something new yet gaining popularity. I cannot say its good or bad, every relation has its ups and downs..Hope to keep it natural and realistic...**

 **Keep reading :) Keep loving :)**

 **Thankyou KSarah, Mansi, KK, Divya - your reviews boosted my confidence..Best wishes to all :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback**

After their first meeting, Purvi leaves Kavin's house. They both decide to mutually forget what happened. They do not exchange numbers also. The lift door opens. A handsome man steps out.

The man looks back at Purvi and then goes to ring bell of his house. Kavin opens the door immediately.

 **Kavin:** han Purvi..kuch reh gaya kya? There is no Purvi, instead Kavin sees his best friend and room mate – Dushyant in front of him.

Dushyant comes inside and keeps his laptop bag on the sofa.

 **Dushyant:** Kaun thi yeh nayi ladki?

 **Kavin (toweling his hairs):** kaun ladki?

 **Dushyant:** wahi jo abhi abhi yahan se gayi..jiska naam Purvi hai….kaise kar leta hai yaar?

 **Kavin (smile):** ohh woh…..Purvi Kanojia..Photographer hai…kal raat baar me mili thi..

 **Dushyant (excited):** toh..bhaiii…bataa naa..kya hua kal raat?

 **Kavin (going to kitchen):** Kuch nahi…

 **Dushyant (coming to kitchen):** Kyun chidhaa raha hai..bata naa..mujhse kya sharmaana?

 **Kavin:** saale..tu bade maze leta hai mere kisse sunke..apna toh kuch batataa nahi..

 **Dushyant:** tu jaanta hai naa..main tere jaisa nahi hoon…girlfriend toh kya..koi ladki dost bhi nahi hai…ab toh jo hoga shaadi ke baad hi hoga..

 **Kaavin (laughs):** baal brahmachari saala..

 **Dushyant (laughs):** meri chodd…bataa naa..kaisi hai yeh?

 **Kavin:** Maine kaha naa..kuch nahi hua yaar..bechaari bahut dukhi thi…uske mangetar ne kisi aur se shaadi kar li..pehli baar sharaab pii thi usne…nashe me mujhe kiss kar diya..

 **Dushyant (shock):** kya? Phir?

 **Kavin:** maine bhi socha who ready hai aur baat thodi aage badhi bhi…magar

 **Dushyant:** magar? Magar kya?

 **Kavin (sighs):** usne mujhe apne mangetar ke naam se bulaaya…aur pata nahi..mujhe aisa laga jaise main uska faayda uthaa raha hoon..isliye..aur kuch hua nahi..

 **Dushyant (smiles):** tum dil ke ache ho Kaavin…mujhe lagta hai tumhe yeh sab chodke kisi achi ladki se shaadi kar leni chahiye..life me settle ho jaana chahiye…

 **Kavin (laughing):** Shaadi? Matlab who sab circus..he imitates a girl…Kavin tum mere pati parmeshwar ho…aaj ke baad doosri ladkiyan tumhari behne hai…oh god…uske baad bache, ghar ka kharcha..aata, chaaval, ration…urggghhhhhh…he nods his head vigorously..naaaa babaaa..main iss sabse door hi acha hoon..

 **Dushyant:** shaadi ka matlab hota hai stability, love, respect, security…

 **Kavin:** bandh kar apna TV serial…tere saath rehke kahin main bigadd na jaoon…chal yaar..mujhe nikalna hai abhi..

 **Dushyant:** main chala sone….raat bhar kaam kar raha thaaa..peeth me dard ho gaya hai…

Dushyant goes to the bathroom. Kavin is at the door, when he hears Dushyant's voice.

 **Kavin:** kya hua?

 **Dushyant (holding a bracelet):** yeh yaar..yeh mehenga dikhta hai..tu laaya hai kya?

 **Kavin (checking it):** nahi toh….he sees a letter P dangling on it..yeh shayad uss Purvi ka tha…khair chodo..ab mujhe dobara kahan milegi…

 **Dushyant:** tu hi rakh le yaar..main kya karoonga iska..

Kavin keeps the bracelet in his jeans pocket and goes to his job as event manager.

 **3 weeks later, after an event, same bar**

Kavin walks in with a new model. They had just met up at an event which he had managed. The girl is flirting openly with Kavin.

 **Kavin:** what will you have?

 **Girl (winking):** you…

 **Kavin (smiles):** main drinks ki baat kar raha tha..

The girl states her order, Kavin walks to the bar. He sees a young girl slumped on the counter.

 **Kavin (out of curiosity):** Excuse me…Ma'm..are you allright? Aapke saath koi hai? He searches here and there..

 **Girl (drunk voice):** Vodka with orange juice…just as my friend Kavin ne bola….

 **Kavin (clears her hairs, surprised):** Purviiii…tum?

 **Purvi (blowing her hairs):** Kaun? Ka…Kavin? Hi..hieeee…she shows her hand.

 **Kavin:** tumne phir se pii hai…tum akeli ho?

 **Purvi (nodding head):** haan…akeli hoon…Soham ne shaadi kar li….

 **Kavin (shaking head):** tum ab tak usse bhooli nahi?

 **Purvi (drunk, getting up):** bahut try kiya…nahi hua…the bartender places her drink on the counter..Purvi picks it up, he takes it away from her hand.

 **Purvi (drunk, yelling):** Heyyy…heyyyyyy..de dooo mera drink…..

 **Kavin:** tumne bahut zyaada pii li hai Purvi..chalo yahan se..

 **Purvi (placing hand on shoulder):** Kahan jaana hai? She tries to remember…o teri….daroo peene se address bhool jaate hai…hahahahahaah…she laughs..Kavin sighs and takes out Purvi's bag. This time there is a wallet inside that gives her address and name details.

 **Kavin (picking her up):** Chaloo…main…main tumhe drop karta hoon..

 **Purvi (pulling him back):** Nahi jaa sakti ghar…mujhe ghar se nikaal diyaa…

 **Kavin (shock):** Kya? Kisne? Aur kyun?

 **Purvi (sleepy):** pata nahi…mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai…goodnight…she sits again on the stool and sleeps..

 **Model (searching Kavin):** Kahan ho tum? Kabse ek drink ke liye ruki hoon…what? Kaun hai yeh ladki? Kahin tumhara kuch chakkar toh nahi..tumhe dekhke hi laga tha mujhe..you liar..she walks out of the bar.

 **Kavin:** ajeeb pagal ladki hai…khud mere gale pad rahi thi..aur abhi mujhe liar bolke chali gayi..khair..ab iska kya karoon?...he looks at the sleeping form of Purvi.

 **Next day morning**

Purvi wakes up, her mouth feels gritty and her head is aching. The sunlight feels strong to her eyes. She stretches her body and wakes up.

 **Purvi (realizing, screaming):** Oh noooooo…

Kavin wakes up with a start. He was sleeping next to her.

 **Kavin (gasp):** kaun hai? Kya hua?...he sees Purvi looking at him with saucer like eyes….

 **Kavin:** ohhh..its you…Good morning…he yawns..

 **Purvi (shock):** tum…tum mere ghar me kya kar rahe ho?..aur…he is bare chested..tumhare kapde kahan hai? She looks at her own dress now..she is wearing a loose t-shirt.

 **Kavin:** main tumhare ghar me nahi hoon…tum mere ghar me ho…Purvi looks around..he is right..mere kapde tumne pehne hai…laoo mera t-shirt waapas karo..

 **Purvi (holding the tshirt tight):** baadme..baadme deti hoon..mere..mere kapde kahan hai?

 **Kavin (pointing to the floor):** woh..wahan hai…

Purvi looks from the bed – her clothes are lying on the floor. She slightly remembers him struggling to take off her clothes..

 **Purvi (angry, tears):** Tumne mere kapde kyun utaare? Bolooo…kya kiya kal raat mere saath…

 **Kavin:** maine..meri poori baat sunoh..

 **Purvi (not allowing him to talk):** pichli baar mile the..tab nashe me kiss kiya…iss baar mauka haath me aaya toh kaise chodoge..haaan…itna jaan looo..main chupp baithne waalon me se nahi…she starts sobbing now..main police me jaoongi….

 **Kavin:** tum baar baar police ki dhamki kya de rahi ho….itna hi shauq hai..toh jaooo..abhi ke abhi jaoo..main bhi darrta nahi hoon…bhalaai ka toh zamaana hi nahi raha…

 **Purvi (crying):** shut up..mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai…sunaa tumne..kuch nahi…she gets up to go…Kavin gets down from the bed and tries to talk to her again..to make her listen..

 **Purvi (yelling):** abhi ke abhi laati hoon kisi police waale ko..kya samajhte ho…thoda saa hass bol liya..pii liya toh ladki available hai..

 **Kavin:** Purviiiiiiiiii..enough…meri baat sunoh ek baar..

Purvi turns around and slaps Kavin. She is angry. Kavin gets angry on receiving the slap. He holds Purvi's hairs by force and brings her face closer.

 **Kavin (gritting teeth, angry):** kya samajhti ho apne aap ko haan…lecture jhaad rahi ho mujhe…he smirks..ladkiyon ke saath maine kabhi zabardasti nahi ki hai..naa hi koi faayda uthaaya hai…kal raat tum nashe me itni dhutt thi tumhe koi idea bhi nahi hai..main sirf tumhari madat karne yahan laaya tha..tumne apne dress par ulti kar di toh mujhe tumhare gande kapde utaarne pade..chaaho toh check kar lo..he leaves her hairs..

Purvi looks into his red eyes. she walks into the room and picks her clothes – immediately she covers her nose and mouth due to the stink..she takes them to the bathroom and cleans them under running water. She hears a knock on the door..

 **Kavin:** maine towel rakh diya hai..tum baandh lo…you will feel comfortable.

Purvi comes out wearing his tshirt and wrapping the towel around.

 **Purvi (sorry voice, tears):** I..i am sorry..she starts sobbing..

 **Kavin (not touching her):** tum itna peeti kyun ho? Jab apne aap ko sambhaal nahi sakti…

 **Purvi (crying):** main yeh sab nahi karna chahti…magar jab nashe me hoti hoon..tab sab kuch bhool jaati hoon…Soham…uski bewafaai…Mummy Papa ka gussa..sab kuch sab kuch..

 **Kavin:** tumhare koi dost nahi hai kya?

 **Purvi:** hmm…Dost toh bahut hai..magar apnaa koi nahi…sabki apni apni duniya hai..unke hazaar jhamele…meri room mate city se baahar gayi hai..aur kal hi uss aunty ne hume nikal diya..

 **Kavin:** kyun?

 **Purvi:** meri wajah se…maine unke ladke ki shikaayat ki thi…woh mujhe bahut pareshaan karta tha..ulta aunty ne mujhe hi nikal diya..ab hostel ke liye apply kiya hai..dekhte hai..Monday- Tuesday tak kuch ho jaayega..

 **Kavin:** tab tak kya karogi?

 **Purvi (sighs):** I guess koi hotel..but akele rehne se bhi darr lagta hai….main toh hamesha saare lights, TV on karke soti hoon..

 **Kavin:** hmm..okay…tum fresh ho jaoo..tumhare kapde dryer me rakh deta hoon…

 **Sometime later**

 **Purvi:** okay..chalti hoon…koi hotel me jagah dhoondni hogi mujhe..

 **Kavin:** wait…tumne TV pe dekha nahi kya?

 **Purvi (question mark):** Kya?

 **Kavin:** kal raat Hotel Rock Palace me kuch terrorists ne firing ki….abhi baahar jaana safe nahi hai..curfew laga hai…

 **Purvi (shock):** what?

 **Kavin:** haan..I suggest tum yahi ruko…She looks at him oddly..Kavin sighs..mera matlab jab tak curfew hatt naa jaaye….

They both look out of his house window. There are no vehicles on the road, a couple of police jeeps go with sirens.

 **Purvi (uncomfortable):** But..main..aur tum…aise..yahan..

 **Kavin:** main kuch nahi karoonga tumhe…believe me..aur agar vishwaas nahi hai toh..he opens the door of his flat…yeh darwaaza khula hi rahega…okay…

 **Purvi (agreeing):** Okay…

They both sit on the opposite sides of the sofa. They look at each other and smile politely. Purvi picks up a magazine to read. Kavin gets busy watching TV.

 **Purvi:** Kavin…sorry…magar mujhe bhook lagi hai..

 **Kavin (switching TV off):** Kya khaaogi?

 **Purvi (smiling):** main khud banaa loon chalega?

 **Kavin:** saath me mere liye banaaogi toh bhi chalega…he jokes..

 **Purvi:** kyun nahi…kya hai ghar me?

 **Kavin (getting up):** arre..main mazaak kar raha tha…Purvii…yaar…he goes to the kitchen behind her.

They both make some food in the kitchen casually chatting, getting to know about one another. They realise they are in the same industry, they have a couple of common friends also.

 **Purvi (eating):** namak thoda kam hai toh adjust kar lena..

 **Kavin:** koi baat nahi…Dushyant se toh acha khaana banaa leti ho tum..

 **Purvi:** Dushyant?

 **Kavin:** Mera room mate hai..aur best friend bhi…MCS software me kaam karta hai…kal night shift thi…office me phasa hua hai curfew ke wajah se..

After lunch, Purvi and kavin settle on the sofa to watch some TV. The news channel state the curfew will be on till the night. They are watching a movie, when Kavin realizes Purvi is sleepy.

 **Kavin:** purvi..tum mere kamre me so sakti ho…

 **Purvi:** Thank you…she leaves to go to his room.

 **Evening**

Purvi comes out of the room to make some coffee. Kavin moves inside to use the bathroom.

 **Kavin (surprised):** Purvi..tumne..mere kamre me kya kiya?

 **Purvi (smile):** Usse safaai kehte hai..don't mind who bed pe kaafi cheeze thi..toh maine bass tumhara bed banaa diya..baaki koi cheeze haath nahi lagaayi maine..

 **Kavin (smile):** Thank you..

 **Night time**

 **Purvi:** Kavin…Thank you so much…I mean hun dono ek doosre ko jaante bhi nahi hai aur tumne meri itni madat ki..

 **Kavin:** Its okay Purvi..arre haan..main toh bhool gaya..he gets the bracelet from his jeans pocket…yeh tumhara hai naa…uss din ghar me reh gaya..

 **Purvi:** haan..mera hi hai..Soham ne last birthday pe gift ki thi..she places it in her hand..tears form in her eyes..

 **Kavin:** Soham ki yaad aagayi?

 **Purvi (looking at him):** haan…kitni bhi koshish kar loon…main bhulaa nahi paati usko..

 **Kavin:** jab tak uski nishaani hogi..bhulaa kaise paoogi…

 **Purvi:** matlab?

 **Kavin:** matlab..phekk do uski yaadon ko…uske har ek cheez ko…just throw him out..

 **Purvi:** what?

 **Kavin:** Try it Purvi…throw that bracelet…purvi hesitates…Kavin pulls the bracelet off her hand and takes it to the window…He throws it far out into the jungles bordering their building.

He looks back at Purvi, she is looking at her hand..

 **Kavin:** Purvi…

 **Purvi (looking at him):** he..he is gone..mere haath khaali hai..koi nishaan nahi hai uskaa..oh my god..she sits down…jante ho…jab jab uss bracelet ko dekhti thi..tab tab usski yaad aati thi…aur usse bholaaane ke liye aur peeti thi..hahahaha…I am sooo relieved…

 **Kavin:** ab tum nayi yaaden banaa sakti ho…enjoy Purvi..

 **Apologies for delay...I hope you guys like this story. I have marked it T as it may contain some mature content later...**

 **Dear Zeenat: Live in relation is where a boy and girl live together without getting married. They are a couple. Its very common in foreign countries but also gaining momentum in India. This relation may go on for years and some couples even have kids. it has its advantages but there are disadvantages as well.**

 **Keep reading:) Keep loving:)**

 **Just a heads up to all - I may get time to update my stories only on Sunday/Monday. I will try to do before that but cannot promise**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback continues**

 **Next day morning**

Dushyant enters inside the flat very tired and sleepy. He goes to Kavin's room. He finds him sleeping with the blanket covered over. Dushyant opens up his shirt sleeves, removes the buttons of his shirt.

 **Dushyant (yawning):** kya be saale….ek phone bhi nahi kiya tune…ab yeh mat bolna silent pe thaa..facebook use kar raha tha..maine dekha..he stretches his body…

 **Dushyant (sleeping next to him):** Itna thakk gaya hoon..apne kamre tak jaane ki energy bhi nahi hai…he pulls the blanket.

 **Dushyant (eyes closed):** yeh kaisi khushboo hai Kavin…kal raat koi ladki thi kya tere saath? Tere bhi maze hai yaar…hum wahan curfew me mar rahe the aur tu yahan uska bhi fayda uthaa raha tha…tu itni ladkiyan kaise pataa leta hai yaar..he slaps his cheek slightly.

 **Purvi (sleepy, voice):** oucchhhh…

 **Dushyant (sleepy)** : tujhe lag gayi kya? Sorry yaar…

 **Purvi (sleepy):** Its okay..

They both open their eyes and scream.

 **Purvi: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…** kaun ho tum?

 **Dushyant (getting up, shocked, confused):** Main..main….kahin galat ghar me toh nahi aa gaya…sorr…sorrryyy…he gets up to leave, when he sees the room is familiar…

Kavin barges in after hearing Purvi's scream.

 **Kavin (worried):** Purviiii..kya hua? cheekhi kyun?

Dushyant turns at him. He gets even more confused.

 **Dushyant(confused):** tu…yahan…toh yeh…he looks at Purvi and Kavin. He understands the situation.

 **Dushyant:** ohhhhhhh….he feels awkward..sorrry…main tum dono ko disturb nahi karoonga…main chalta hoon..Kavin yaar..pehle bataana chahiye tha naa..main der se aa jaata…Purvi looks at him with shock..

 **Kavin (closing Dushyant mouth):** Kya bakwaas kar raha hai..chal yahan se..Purviii….sorrry…tum fresh ho jaooo…curfew hatt gaya hai..

 **Outside room**

 **Dushyant (surprised):** Yeh Purvi hai? Jo uss din ghar aayi thi?..he remembers..woh bracelet waali?

 **Kavin:** haan…parso baar me mili thi…kal curfew ke wajah se ghar nahi jaa paayi…

 **Dushyant (excited):** 2 raaton se tum dono yahan ghar me akele..bhaii aaj toh bataana hi hoga..kya hua? kahan hua? kitne baar hua?

 **Kavin (shushing):** shhhh….woh sunn legi…chal tu..bataata hoon tujhe..

 **Kitchen**

 **Dushyant (sitting on counter):** haan..bol naa…abki baar kuch kiya kya?

 **Kavin (smile, shaking head as No):** Nahi yaar..kuch nahi…hum dono ne bass ek saath time spend kiya..baate, books, TV…cooking..

 **Dushyant (not believing):** yaar…kyun meri taang khich raha hai…tere one night stands bhi zyaada mazedaar hote hai..aur tu mujhe bol raha hai…tune iske saath 2 night bitaayi…woh bhi sirk soke…

 **Kavin (smiles):** alag alag kamre me..main kal tere kamre me so gaya..

 **Dushyant (placing hand on him):** yaar…kuch problem hai kya? Kya ho gaya hai mere sher ko? Doctor ke paas jaana hai? He asks genuinely..

 **Kavin:** oyeee…main theekh hoon…straight hi hoon..mujhe koi doctor ki zaroorat nahi hai..

 **Dushyant (thinking):** ohhh..toh phir kya..kahin woh ladki lesbian toh nahi?

 **Purvi (walking inside):** ji nahi..I am straight….and who are you…handsome? She winks at Dushyant..

 **Dushyant (getting down, flustered):** wohhh..I didn't mean it…I…I am sorry..

 **Purvi:** Its okay…she forwards her hand…Hi..I am Purvi…and you are?

 **Dushyant:** Dushyant..Dushyant Singh…

 **Kavin:** Maine bataya tha naa..my room partner aur mera jigri yaar bhi…he slaps Dushyant's shoulder hard.

 **Purvi:** ohhh…toh mera competition tumse hai haan?

 **Dushyant/Kavin:** Competition?

 **Purvi:** Kavin ne kal bataya…ki main tumse acha khaana banaa leti hoon..

 **Kavin (smile):** haan….aur isse kamre ki safaai karna bhi aata hai..dekho mere kamre ko…

 **Dushyant (slightly irritated):** acha….toh ab meri toh koi zaroorat nahi hai..theekh hai…issiko banaa lo apni room mate…main chalta hoon phir..

 **Kavin:** arre..tu toh buraa man gaya…

 **Purvi (laughing):** jaise Kavin ne tumhe describe kiya hai..tum uske room mate kam..kaamwaali bai zyaada lagte ho..mujhe room mate banna hai…partnership…50-50…isliye..Bbyeeee…for now..

 **Kavin:** ruko main tumhe drop karta hoon..

 **Purvi (smile):** main chali jaoongi Kavin…tum mujhe drop karoge…phir phone number loge..mera peecha karoge..mujhse date karna chahoge…phir main maan jaoongi..phir tum mujhpe rob jhaadoge, mujhe rokoge….aur ek din tang aake mujhe akela chodd ke chale jaooge…she speaks this all nonstop..Kavin and Dushyant look at her with an open mouth..

 **Purvi (raising eyebrow):** What? Yeh sab ho sakta hai naa….toh isliye…goodbye…Thank you Kavin…she gives him a hug..Bye Dushyant..

 **After she leaves**

 **Dushyant:** Baapre..yeh aaj kal ki ladkiyan..zubaan toh kaichi ki tarah chalti hai…Kavinnn..Kavinnn..kya soch raha hai?

 **Kavin (smile):** Kuch nahi..pata nahi kyun…ek aur baar milne ka mann kar raha hai..

 **Dushyant:** Kisse? Iss Teekhi mirchi ko?

 **Kavin:** hmmm…. _hai hai mirchii…uff uff mirchi…._ badi spicy hai…chal..main tere liye aaj adrak waali kadak chai banaata hoon..

 **A month later**

Kavin is waiting outside a pub, for a girl. He is checking his watch continuously.

 **Kavin (running hands through hairs):** kahan ho yaar tum? Phone bhi nahi uthaa rahi..

Suddenly a girl comes and hugs him. He gets surprised.

 **Kavin (surprise):** heyyyy…Purviii…tum…yahan?

 **Purvi (kissing his cheek):** Hey Kavin..darrlingggg…how are you? She talks loudly…uss raat ke baad tumne mujhe phone ki nahi kiya…and I thought we had fun..didn't we? She winks..

 **Kavin (confused):** Purvii..what? tum kya bol rahi ho?

 **Man (angry voice):** Purviiiii…who is this guy? He comes angrily closer to Kavin..

 **Purvi:** he is Kavin…..woh terrorist attack hua tha naa..uss raat I was with him….uske ghar pe..you know..sirf main aur woh akele…

 **Man (hurt voice):** what? Purvi…tum kisi aur ke saath…itni jaldi..

 **Purvi:** it happens Soham….kya kare…that's life….

 **Kavin (surprised):** Soham? Woh bracelet waala?

 **Purvi (clinging to him):** ahhhh…baate baadme..chalo naa…raat bhar baahar hi rehna hai…come on lets get drunk….

 **Soham (shocked):** Tum..tum sharaab peeti ho…but you never touched alcohol..

 **Purvi (snapping):** Listen..main ab badal gayi hoon..sharab peeti hoon….ladko ke saath raat bitaati hoon…aur kuch sunna hai tumhe? Haan…now leave..you are disturbing us..

 **Soham (angry):** Purviiii…main tumhe nahi chodoonga..he growls at Purvi…

 **Kavin (angry):** Hey dude…back off…ladki se tameez se baat kar..yahan scene mat create kar samjhe…

 **Soham (warning her):** You are mine..Purviii..suna tumne…..main yahi intezaar karoonga…tum baahar aaogi toh naa akeli..tab dekhta hoon kaun bachata hai tumhe..aur toh aur tumhara address bhi hai mere paas…

Kavin calls the club bouncers and they hold Soham tight. Kavin and Purvi move away from that place.

 **Purvi (relief):** Thank Goddd…tum mujhe mil gaye..warna pata nahi..yeh kya karta mere saath….

 **Kavin:** yeh tumhara ex-fiancee hai naa..iski toh shaadi ho chuki hai naa..toh phir..

 **Purvi:** iski biwi ko divorce karne waala hai…toh isse meri yaad aa gayi…4 din se peeche pada hai..jahan jaoon wahan aa jaata hai..Babyy take me back..lets get married…bullshit! Isse dekhke toh mera shaq yakeen me badal gaya hai..

 **Kavin:** kya?

 **Purvi:** ki shaadi karne se kisika bhala nahi hota…its just overrated..

 **Kavin:** I agree..mujhe toh aaj tak yeh samajh nahi aaya log shaadi hi kyun karte hai…why can't they just live in together…

 **Purvi:** Live in? as in?

 **Kavin:** Live in as in like a room mate…ghar share karo..kaam share karo….no commitment, no jhik jhik…no questions..no answers…life simple ho jaayegi..what do you think?

 **Purvi (thinking):** hmmm..but kya ek ladka aur ladki sirf dost /room mates ho sakte hai?

 **Kavin:** yeh thoda tricky part hai..Live in is physical also..i mean aap who sab karte hai jo shaayad ek shaadi shuda jodu karegi magar…minus mangalsutra..and rasmo rivaaj..

 **Purvi:** huhh..waise bhi mera toh vishwaas hi uth gaya hai inn sab cheezo se..Soham ki shaadi bahut dhoom dhaam se huyi thi….magar aaj akela hai….usne bhi toh kasme khaayi honge…waade kiye honge sabke saamne…lekin nibhaya toh nahi naa..

 **Kavin:** yeah I agree..

 **Purvi:** chodo inn sab baaton ko..it was fun meeting you…tum yahan kisika intezaar kar rahe the?

 **Kavin:** oh yeaah..someone was supposed to join me..but I guess ab nahi..so I am free..

 **Purvi (apologetic):** ohhh…sorry..

 **Kavin (dismissing):** Don't be..main inn sab baaton ko seriously nahi leta…A woman has her choices too..

 **Purvi (impressed):** wow…nice…tum baaki ladko se kaafi alag ho..you are secure..

 **Kavin:** who isliye kyunki main involve nahi hota hoon..apne dil ko side me rakhta hoon…

 **Purvi:** matlab tum sirf sab ladkiyon se physical hote ho…

 **Kavin:** itna keh sakta hoon..aaj tak kisi ladki ke jaane baad roya nahi hoon uski yaad me..

 **Purvi (shock):** what? That's soo cheappp..

 **Kavin:** No..its not…yeh cheap tab hota jab main usse koi sapne dikhaoo…yaa you know koi commitment doon…I never do that..I am very clear…I am with you till I like and you like..the day any one of us feels its over…Its over…Thank you…bbye…

 **Purvi (amazed):** wowww..toh kitne live in relations me reh chuke ho?

 **Kavin:** ek bhi nahi…mera room partner Dushyant hai…aur waise bhi…India me thoda kam hi popular hai..

 **Soham (drunk, grabbing Purvi):** tum yahin ho….main aa gaya hoon Purvi..chalo abhi shaadi karte hai…

 **Purvi (jerking him):** eeeeeeshhhh…Get out Soham…just Goooo…Kavin…lets goooo..Kavin grabs her hand and they catch a running taxi.

 **Purvi (relief):** Thank Godd…

 **Kavin:** tumhara address kya hai? Main drop karta hoon..

 **Purvi:** nahi jaa sakte…

 **Kavin:** ab kya ho gaya? Phir se tumhe ghar se nikaal diya?

 **Purvi:** nahi..abhi toh nahi..magar jald hi nikaal denge shayad..

 **Kavin:** what?

 **Purvi:** main jiske saath rehti hoon..uss ladki ke papa ka flat hai….2 mahine me uski shaadi hai…so I will have to pack my bags..

 **Kavin:** toh aaj kyun nahi jaa sakti?

 **Purvi:** uska mangetar aaya hua hai….toh isliye usne mujhe bhagaa diya..aaj raat ke liye..ghar se baahar nikli..toh yeh Idiot Soham neeche hi rukaa tha…usse bachte bachte club aa gayi…and then you know what happened..tum mil gaye!

 **Kavin (laugh):** toh kya karna hai? Kahan jaana hai?

 **Purvi:** kyun naa hum raat bhar bass aise hi ghoome…maine kabhi aisa nahi kiya hai..mazaa aayega naa

 **Kavin (doubt):** But aise…mere saath…I mean I have no problem..

 **Purvi:** pata hai I was just helpless uss club ke baahar…I just wanted to be saved from Soham…and..i prayed for a savior..and guess what…tum saamne hi khade the…I..I trust you…

 **Kavin:** Wow..thats big…okay…bhaisaab..he talks to the taxi driver…Marine drive le chalna..

 **Flashback over**

Kavin smiles and takes his coffee mug to the sink. He washes the dishes as it's his duty. Purvi and Kavin live like true room mates. The house work, expenses is divided equally but the bed is same!

 **Dushyant (calling Kavin):** saale…teri wajah se Ishita aaj subah se mere saath baat nahi kar rahi hai…

 **Kavin:** dekh bhai….isme meri koi galti nahi..woh Purvi ne kal usse bataa diya party ke baare me..

 **Dushyant:** main kuch nahi jaanta..kuch idea de pataane ka..warna mera jeena dushwaar ho jaayega..

 **Kavin:** arre do din khaana hi toh nahi banaayegi naa…baahar khaa lena…

 **Dushyant:** khaana baahar khaa loonga..magar…baaki kya karoonga?

 **Kavin:** baaki matlab? Aur kya nahi milega tujhe?

 **Dushyant (angry, helpless):** wahi mere bhai..jiski tujhe koi kami nahi hai..bedroom action…

 **Kavin (laughing):** Hahahaahahah….tch tch…baal brahmachari..kahaa tha tujhse shaadi ke pehle kuch kar le..ab bhugat…one woman man kahinka..

 **Dushyant:** tut oh aise bol raha hai jaise tu roz kisi nayi ladki ke saath ghoom raha hai…Purvi se milne ke baad kaunsi ladki ke saath tu physical hua? bataa?

 **Kavin:** what nonsense…main kisi bhi ladki ke saath jaa sakta hoon…aur ussi tarah Purvi bhi koi bhi ladke ke saath jaa sakti hai…its an open relation dude…

 **Dushyant:** haan…lekin gaya kitno ke saath?

 **Kavin:** koi khaas nahi thi yaar..bass yeh dinner, party kea age baat nahi badh rahi hai..

 **Dushyant:** ab bhi teri moti akkal me baat baithi nahi kya? Tujhe koi aur ladki pasand isliye nahi aa rahi kyunki tujhe Purvi se pyaar ho gaya hai…aur tu usse dhokaa nahi dena chahtha…

 **Kavin (disbelief):** Whatttt? That's bullshit…I am still in the game bro…main aaj bhi chahoon toh koi bhi ladki yun pataa sakta hoon..

 **Dushyant:** toh pataa naa….

 **Kavin:** tu mujhe challenge kar raha hai..

 **Dushyant (re focusing):** maaf kar de yaar..main hi paagal hoon…abbbe kuch idea de naa…

 **Kavin:** Idea?

 **Dushyant:** haan…acha jab Purvi tujhse naraaz hoti hai…toh tu usse kaise manaata hai?

 **Kavin:** Purvi ko sab kuch yaad rehta hai…har choti gesture..har galti…agar usse sab kuch bhulvaana hai…maafi maangni hai..toh ek hi solution hai..

 **Dushyant:** kyaaaa?

 **Kavin:** Red wine, some candles…soft music…mood set…aur phir….aage ki kahaani main abhi nahi bataoonga…

 **Dushyant:** toh kab bataayega?

 **Kavin (winking to all readers and me):** agle chapter ka intezaar karo…bye Dush..

 **Karoge intezaar? kya hoga jaane ke liye?**

 **So they have started to talk and build a friendship for their live in relation.**

 **Dear Zeenat, In an open relation, people are open to go out with other people too. Basically, no feelings involved.**

 **Next up..I will complete my Dareya story...Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Purvi (on phone):** Ok Ishita…main aa jaoongi..5 baje right? Sure sure…

 **Ishita:** aur haan…saree pahenke aana..

 **Purvi:** Sareee? No ways..main toh mere work clothes me hi aaoongi..I need to be comfortable..shorts and tshirt..okay

 **Ishita:** nahi nahi..shorts nahi…Dushyant ke parents bhi aa rahe hai …please salwar kameez toh pahen ke aanaaa..

 **Purvi:** Salwaar Kameez? No ways..dupatta sambhaaloo ya mera camera? Acha theekh hai..tu itna bol rahi hai toh jeans pahenke aa jaoongi..isse zyaada main compromise nahi kar sakti..okay..

 **Ishita (relieved):** haan…chalega..milte hai phir…

 **Kavin (kissing her neck from behind):** kiske liye itna tayyar ho rahi ho? Hmmm..Saree, salwar kameez..Koi ladka dekhne jaa rahi ho? He teases..

 **Purvi (turning, pinching him):** Ladka nahi…ladki dekhne jaa rahi hoon…chaloge? She winks..

 **Kavin:** What? Ladki? Anytime…he laughs….

 **Purvi:** Ishita aur Dushyant ke ghar jaa rahi hoon..aaj karwachauth hai naa..Ishita ko ek photoshoot karna tha…candid pics…so..it's work for me..

 **Kavin:** ohhh…toh tumhe saree pehenne me help chahiye? Main kar doon…he tries to remove her shirt buttons..

 **Purvi:** shut up…main waise bhi saree nahi pahen rahi…aur jeans shirt pehenne me tumhari koi help nahi chahiye..leave me…she starts to go…

 **Kavin (pulling her back):** arre yaar…ek toh 5 din meri entry bandh karvaa di…and now you are teasing me…Kavin pulls her to himself and grabs her lips for a hot kiss..

 **Purvi (talking through kiss):** Kavinnn…chodooo…jaoo tayyar ho jaoo…late ho raha hai..

Kavin doesn't pay attention to her whining and walking ahead, plonks her on the couch.

 **Purvi (breaking from kiss):** Kaaavinnn….kya kar rahe ho…leave meee…..raat me yeh sab karte hai…

 **Kavin (holding her hands):** Raat ki baat raat me dekhenge…he bends to kiss her lips, she turns her face still annoyed a bit.

 **Purvi:** But we are getting late yaar…let me goooo…she growls angrily..Purvi tries to get up by pushing him off.

 **Kavin (panting):** Jaaaan..pleaseeee…yaar…rahem karo mujhpe….

 **Purvi:** but mujhe kaam hai..

 **Kavin (taking a sharp breath):** kaam gaya bhaaaad me..

Kavin dives closer to kiss her neck strongly. After a few seconds, he smiles when Purvi's nails dig in his neck and she moans his name now. He knows she cannot resist this move. It's her weak spot! He tightens his hold around her, constricting her. His one hand impatiently opens her shirt.

 **Kavin (whisper):** I missed you….so much…

Her shirt is thrown off the couch and now he urgently tries to slide down her pants. He hesitates for a second and looks at her. She is breathing hard and when she realizes he is hesitating, she herself gets rid of her belt. Kavin gets her clue and very soon both are out of clothes.

 **Purvi (moaning):** ooo Kavinnnnn….

Kavin is already inside her, they both are enjoying it madly when his phone rings. He places his hand around on the table, trying to grab it and at the same time is kissing Purvi. He sees the caller name and gets off Purvi, leaving her shocked..

 **Purvi (shocked):** What the?…Kavinnnn…

 **Kavin (shushing her, taking the call):** Yess…yes Steve..hmmm..hmmm..he gets busy talking. Purvi sits up and hugs Kavin from behind, kissing his neck seductively, running her fingers around his sweaty back.

 **Kavin (feeling ticklish):** Yeahhh…yeaah… okay…just a sec Steve…

He turns to Purvi and speaks in a slight irritated tone.

 **Kavin (whispering angrily):** Its Steve Purvi..jaanti ho naa woh mera client hai..he goes back to the phone. He picks up his clothes and quickly walks into the bedroom, shutting the door.

Purvi looks at the door in disbelief. She glances at the room and when she notices the clock, she gasps and rushes to get ready. She is tying her hairs, when she gets a call from Ishita.

 **Purvi:** 5 min…bass 5 min me nikal rahe hai hum dono….

 **Ishita:** Mummyji ne tayyari shuru kar di hai..aur saare ados pados ki auntiyaan bhi aa gayi hai…jaldi kar…pooja ke pehle sabko apni photo khichni hai..

 **Purvi (applying lipstick):** haan haan…ho gaya..

She comes out and starts packing her camera bag with her camera, tripod etc. She knocks the door of Kavin's room. He opens the door and without glancing at her, just walks to the shoe stand.

 **Purvi:** Thank god..tum ready ho….Ishita ne already 3 baar phone kar liya…

 **Kavin:** tum cab se chali jaoo..mujhe abhi Steve se milne jaana hai….i have a meeting

 **Purvi:** Meeting? Tumne toh kuch bataya nahi..

 **Kavin (searching socks):** nahi bataya maine?..hmmm…bhool gaya hoga..

 **Purvi:** agar tumhari meeting thi..toh phir tumne yeh kyun kaha tum mere saath aa rahe ho Ishita ke yahan..main khud chali jaati naa..i was waiting for you…

 **Kavin:** tum unke ghar jaa chuki ho 1000 baar…mere aane se nahi aane se kya hone waala hai..waise bhi tumhara kaam hai…main wahan kya karta..

 **Purvi (getting irritated):** That's ridiculous Kavin…mera point yeh hai main nikal jaati naa aadhe ghante pehle..tumne mujhe tabhi jaane se rokaa kyun? Something clicks her mind….ab samjhi main…tumne mujhe sirf 'uss' wajah se rokaa…shameless…maine kaha naa raat ko karte hai..lekin nahi…tumhe toh abhi karna hai..

 **Kavin:** stop your lecture Purvi…jo bhi kiya..hum dono ne milke kiya..you wanted it too…

 **Purvi (accepting):** haan..woh toh hai..but tum hamesha aisa hi karte ho…jab mujhe koi kaam hota hai, tum meri baat kabhi sunte hi nahi…ab dekho tum aise hi bina bataaye apni meeting ke liye jaa rahe ho..selfish..

 **Kavin (shouting):** bass karo yaar..galti ho gayi mujhse..aaindaa tumhe haath bhi nahi lagaoonga bass…ab mujhe mere socks nahi mil rahe..dhooondh ke dooo..

 **Purvi (angry):** Mr Kavin Kumaaarrr…agar iske baad mujhe galti se bhi haath lagaaya…I swear tumhari ungli kaat khaoongi..she leaves before Kavin can reply or react.

She angrily walks on the street and hails a taxi to go to Dushyant's house.

 **Dushyant and Ishita house**

Dushyant's mother opens the door and is surprised to see a young girl in jeans and shirt carrying a gun like thing in her hand.

 **DushyantM (scared):** Hey bhagwaaann…arre iss ladki ke haath me bandook hai..

 **Purvi:** ahhh…aunty…yeh bandook nahi…mera camera hai..

 **DushyantM (shocked):** Cameraaa? Itnaa badaa? Tum ho kaun? Aur yahan kya kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** aunty..woh..Dushyant…Dushyant hai?

 **DushyantM:** Dushyant ke saath kya kaam hai? Mere bête ki shaadi ho chuki hai…

 **Purvi:** mujhe pata hai aunty..main Dushyant aur Ishita ki friend hoon..Purvi..Purvi Rastogi…mujhe Ishita ne bulaaya hai..photoshoot karne..

 **DushyantM (realizing):** Ohhhh…tum photo waali hooo…hamare gaav me yeh sab kaam toh mard log karte hai..

Ishita sees Purvi. She rushes to welcome her inside. She introduces Purvi to her parents in law.

 **Purvi (whisper):** baapre…teri saas toh danger hai yaar..

 **Ishita:** aisi baat nahi hai..woh dono city life pasand nahi karte hai..thode old fashioned hai….

 **Purvi:** haan who toh dikh raha hai..yeh tune itna bhaari duppatta kya liya hai sar pe..circus ka tamboo lag raha hai..

 **Ishita:** yeh meri saas laayi hai..unki saas ne unhe diya tha..ab mujhe meri bahu ko denaa hoga…

 **Purvi (surprised):** Bahuuu? Tune bataya nahi tera beta hone waala hai..woh chodd…tu pregnant hai? Congratulations..

 **Ishita (shushing her):** Shhhhhhhh….main koi pregnant wegnant nahi hoon…I am on pill..bass meri saas ke saamne kuch mat bolnaa..

 **Purvi (teasing):** Oh hooooo..pill and all shuru kar diya..ab toh life me no tension…jab chahoo action hi action..she nudges her shoulders..

 **Ishita (making a face):** Kahaan yaar..Dushyant ghar time pe aaye tab naa..meri kismat tere jaisi kahan…tera toh naa pati, naa saas…bas har raat, din, dopahar- action hi action…Purvi's face falls…she remembers how Kavin left her abruptly.

 **Ishita (searching):** Kavin kahan hai?

 **Purvi:** uski koi meeting hai aaj…

 **DushyantM:** arre bahuuuuuu….pooja shuru karni hai…uss photo waali ko bol apna kaam shuru kare..

Purvi sets up her camera and starts clicking pictures of all the women. She watches as they do all the rituals.

 **After pooja**

 **Purvi:** kaise kar leti hai yaar yeh sab..yeh ghoonghat…paayal…itni saari chudiyaan..eeeeeshhh..

 **Ishita (shy):** Dushyant ko bahut pasand hai mera aise sajna sawarna..

 **Purvi:** oh hooooo…kahan hai tere pati parmeshwar?

 **Ishita:** andar hai..office ka kaam kar rahe hai…

Dushyant enters the room at that time.

 **DushyantM:** aa gaya tuuu…ekdum theekh waqt pe aaya hai..bahuuuu..jaa Dushyant ke pair chooo le…pooja ki hai naa tune…

Purvi watches with amusement as Ishita touches Dushyant's feet. Dushyant places his hand on her head.

He greets the other ladies politely and smiles at Purvi.

 **Purvi:** Heyy Dush…tum bahut handsome lag rahe ho…this looks good on you..

 **Dushyant (blush):** Thanks Purvi…they both chat easily. Dushyant's mother watches them and goes to Ishita.

 **DushyantM:** bahuuuu…yeh photo waali ladki…itna kyun chipak rahi hai Dushyant ke saath?

 **Ishita (smiling):** Nahi Maa…Purvi aur woh dost hai….pehle se ji jaante hai…mere shaadi se pehle..

 **DushyantM (still observing Purvi):** Dushyant ki koi ladki dost bhi hai? Ek baat toh bata..yeh shaadishuda hai kya?

 **Ishita:** Nahi Maa..abhi shaadi nahi huyi hai iski..

 **DushyantM:** kya? Aur doosro ke mard se dosti kar rakhi hai..yeh shehri ladkiyan bhi…tum zara sambhaal ke rehna…kahin aise meetha meetha bolke..Dushyant ko phasaa naa le…who toh hai hi bholaa..

 **Ishita:** Arre nahi Maa..aisa nahi hai….Purvi aisi nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** kaisi nahi hoon main? Kyaa baate ho rahi hai Ishita…she smiles and picks a sweet from the tray.

 **DushyantM:** tumhari shaadi nahi huyi ab tak…shaadi ki umar ki toh dikh rahi ho..

 **Purvi (eating):** nahi aunty…abhi shaadi nahi huyi..aur mujhe karni bhi nahi…she takes another sweet.

 **Dushyant M:** arre…kaisi besharam ladki hai…khule aam keh rahi hai…shaadi nahi karegi…tumhare Maa baap kuch kehte nahi kya..

 **Purvi:** mere Mummy papa ne toh mujhe samjhaana hi chodd diya…main ghar chodd ke yahan rehti hoon..

 **DushyantM (keeping hand on mouth):** haai raam…kalyug hai yeh kalyug…..tumne apna ghar chodd diya..ab akeli rehti hooo…

 **Purvi:** Nahi…akeli nahi…main woh Kavi…..before she completes, Ishita steps in..

 **Ishita:** who apni cousin Kavi..Kavita ke saath rehti hai…hai naa..Kavita…iske..iske Mamaa ki bahen hai…

 **Purvi:** kavitaaa?

 **Ishita:** Purvi…tu meri aur Dushyant ne couple photos le naa..she pulls Purvi awPurvay from that place.

 **Purvi:** Kavitaa? Maamaa ki ladki? What yaar…main toh bata rahi thi naa teri sasoomaa ko..main Kavin ke saath rehti hoon..

 **Ishita:** aur agar meri saas puchti..tum kiss rishte se uske saath rehti ho…

 **Purvi:** Rishta?

 **Ishita:** dekh Purvi..main aur Dushyant jaante hai tum dono ek doosre ke liye kya ho..magar..baaki log bhi waisa hi samjhenge yeh zaroori nahi hai...

Purvi looks around at all the women. Everyone is dressed up for the occasion. They all look like brides. Sindoor on their maang, mangalsutra and other accessories. It proudly proclaims the status of every woman – Married.

She looks at herself –she is in jeans and t-shirt, she has chosen this dress to suit her profession. She looks different, odd woman out. Noone can guess she is married or not..she feels free!

 **So will the way of society bring about a change in Purvi's behavior? will she want more from this relation? Will they have something more?**

 **Keep reading :) Keep reviewing:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dushyant-Ishita house**

 **Purvi:** khaa le kuch Ishita..dekh teri hitler saas room me nahi hai..yeh le..yeh samosa..she hands a samosa to her.

 **Ishita (keeping samosa down):** Nahi yaar…bass kuch der me chaand aa jayega…tab khaa loongi…

 **Purvi (surprised):** Tujhe bhook nahi lagi hai? Wahan dekh Dushyant ko…maze se khaane ki plate liye khada hai…I hate these rituals..i hate this shaadi…sab kuch aurton ko hi karna padta hai… I mean sirf ek din patni ke bhooke rehne se kya hone waala hai? Koi patni se puchta bhi hai..ki Patniji…aaj aap bhooki reh sakti hai? Matlab aapko kuch problem toh nahi..bullshit..

 **Ishita:** main yeh sab aise hi rituals ke liye nahi kar rahi hoon..mujhe acha lagta hai…main Dushyant ka saath chahti hoon zindagi bhar..agar mere ek din bhooke rehne se uski life badh jaati hai..toh main bahut khush hoon yeh karke Purvi..I love him Purvi..

 **Purvi:** tum dono ki shaadi huye sirf ek saal hua hai..aur tum itna sure kaise ho Dushyant ke baare me..tumhe uske baare me sab kuch pata hai kya?

 **Ishita:** uss logic se tum aur Kavin 2 saal se saath me ho…aur 1 ek saal se saaath reh bhi rahe ho..toh tumhe toh usse bepanaah pyaar ho jaana chahiye..so that means Purvi loves Kavin..

 **Purvi (keeping a hand ahead):** hold on hold on…pyaar aur mujhe? main aur Kavin saath isliye hai kyunki hum ek doosre se pyaar jaisi stupid cheez nahi karte…Ishita glares at her…

 **Purvi:** nahi..mera matlab..tum aur Dush stupid nahi ho..baaki…baaki sab log hai…

 **Ishita:** sahi kaha tune…Pyaar hai hi stupid..aur uss pyaar me tub hi stupid ho gayi hai..

 **Purvi:** whattt?

 **Ishita:** haan toh Miss Stupid..main khaana khaa nahi rahi hoon kyunki maine vrat rakha hai…tum kyun nahi khaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi (fumbling):** Main..maine..maine khaaya naa..yeh samosa…

 **Ishita:** iss samosa ke saath aadhe ghante se khel rahi hai…tere plate ki chutney bhi sukh gayi…ek nivaala nahi gaya hai andar..kiska intezaar ho raha hai? Tere Mr Stupid kaa?

 **Purvi (mumbling):** Mr Stupid hi hai woh….idiot…ulllu….

 **Ishita (giggling):** kitni gaaliyan degi uss bechaare ko?

 **Purvi:** Bechaara? Bechaara nahi hai who…jaanti ho usne kya kiya aaj?

 **Ishita:** kya kiya?

 **Purvi (caught unaware, shy):** nahi..nahi..Kuch nahi…she looks behind..woh dekh..teri hitler saas aa gayi..Ishita turns behind, Purvi escapes with her plate. She takes the chair next to Dushyant.

 **Dushyant:** Purvii..yeh Kavin kahan hai?

 **Purvi:** mujhe nahi maloom…

 **Dushyant:** zaraa phone toh karo…kam se kam khaane pet oh aa jaaye..main bore ho raha hoon akele akele..

 **Purvi:** meri phone ki battery dead hai…she lies..

 **Dushyant (chuckling):** tum dono ka jhagda hua kya? Kya kiya usne?

 **Purvi:** nahi toh…

 **Dushyant (taking his phone):** rukooo..main hi call karta hoon…he calls and hears the phone ring next to him.

 **Kavin (patting his shoulder):** aa gaya yaar….wow…something is smelling great…bahut bhook lagi hai..he helps himself to some food in a plate. Purvi looks at him with astonishment. He has not even glanced at her or said Hi or even asked if she has eaten food.

 **Purvi (coughing):** Ahemm..ahemmm….main thoda paani lene jaa rahi hoon…she gets up and walks away.

 **Dushyant:** tum dono me cold war chal raha hai kya? Naraaz hai tujhse woh..

 **Kavin (eating food):** main bhi naraaz hoon…10 phone kiye maine..5 watsupp messages…ek ka bhi jawaab nahi diya….usse meri fikar hai kya?

 **Dushyant:** Kya yaar..tum dono bhi naa..jab ladte ho toh kutte billi ki tarah…jab pyaar karte ho…

 **Kavin (coughing):** Pyaaaar? He drinks some water…main aur Purvi ek doosre se pyaar nahi karte…who toh sirf tu teri patni se karta hai..aur Ishita bhi tujhse pyaar karti hai..dekh…tere liye subah se bhooki hai…magar uske chehre pea lag khushi hai…That's Love my boy…

 **DushyantM:** arre Dushyant…yeh ladka…yeh toh teri shaadi me aaya tha naa..tu jiske saath rehta tha…kya naam hai beta?

 **Kavin (touching her feet):** Kavin…aunty…aap kaisi hai?

 **DushyantM:** jeete raho beta…hum toh theekh hai..tum kaise ho? Tumhari shaadi ho gayi?

 **Kavin:** Nahi aunty…abhi nahi..

 **DushyantM:** abhi tak shaadi nahi huyi? Itne ache jawaan ladke ho…kahin koi pyaar wyaar ka chakkar toh nahi?

 **Dushyant:** nahi Maa..pyaar nahi..woh yeh toh..

 **Kavin (quickly):** Nahi aunty..koi pyaar wyaar ka chakkar nahi hai..

 **DushyantM:** ohhh..tum kaho toh tumhare liye ek ladki main dhoondhoo? Waise ek ladki hai toh meri nazar me…bahut hi shaant swabhaav ki…padhi likhi bhi hai…ghar ka kaam bhi jaanti hai…photo dikhaoon?

 **Kavin (laughing):** sach aunty? Photo bhi hai?

 **Ishita:** Maa…chaand aa gaya hai..chaliye pooja karte hai..

Kavin and Dushyant walk away. Purvi has overheard all the conversation.

 **Terrace**

Purvi and Kavin stand aside and watch all the rituals performed by the couples. Purvi watches dreamily as Ishita does pooja of the moon, she takes the sieve and sees Dushyant through it. Dushyant later feeds Ishita sweet, fruit and makes her drink some water. He even manages to hug her gently.

Purvi and Kavin look at each other and smile. Then they both realise they are angry at each other and turn their face away.

 **Later**

 **Ishita:** Purviiii…yaar who terrace pe meri pooja ki thaali reh gayi…zaraa neeche le aa naa..

Purvi goes to the terrace and collects the pooja thali and other things. She notices the sieve and out of curiosity picks it and sees the moon through it. She then turns with the sieve still in her hand and is shocked to see Kavin's face in front through it.

 **Purvi (shocked):** Kavinnn..

 **Kavin:** tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi (keeping sieve down):** kuch nahi..bass yeh Ishita ka samaan lene aayi thi…tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?

 **Kavin (sitting on ledge of terrace):** main ek call karne aaya tha…neeche kitna shor hai..

 **Purvi:** kya kar rahe ho? Kahin gir jaooge…

 **Kavin:** shhh…tum jaoo apna kaam karo..mujhse baat karni ki koshish mat karo…maine 10 baar call kiya tumhe..

 **Purvi:** main gusse me thi...isliye phone nahi uthaaya…

 **Kavin (raising eyebrows):** thi? dekhke lagta toh nahi..

 **Purvi (angry):** sahi kaha..main gusse me hoon..jab tak tum mujhe sorry nahi bolte..main baat nahi karne waali..

 **Kavin (relief):** Suits me fine..aaj raat tumhari chapad chapad nahi sunni padegi..

Purvi points a finger at him, he shushes her as he starts talking to someone on the phone. Purvi shrugs her shoulders and starts walking away.

 **Kavin:** Just a sec haan…he shuts his eyes to sneeze strongly, he loses his balance and is about to fall down from the ledge he is sitting.

KAVINNNNN..

He opens his eyes and finds himself on the ground. Purvi is lying beneath him - breathing heavily, scared. She has hugged him tight by his neck. He feels difficult to breathe.

 **Kavin:** Purviiii…mera gala…he coughs…gala chodooo..

Purvi releases her hands slowly and turns her face to see him now. Kavin looks at her, there are tears in her eyes…

 **Kavin (softly):** Purvii..

 **Purvi (getting up, wiping tears):** mujhe laga..mujhe laga tum gir jaooge..isliye aise kheech liya..he notices she is shivering.

 **Kavin (softly):** jaan..are you okay? He places a hand on her shoulder. She hugs him tight.

 **Purvi:** Tum theekh ho naa? Kuch hua toh nahi..main bahut darr gayi…bahut..

 **Kavin (hugging her):** I am fine..mujhe kuch nahi hua…

They both look at each other. Purvi is still shivering from fear! Kavin smiles and he holds her face and gently kisses her. It's a soothing kiss, Kavin keeps it simple and gentle. He envelops her protectively, hoping to calm her down, assure her he is allright.

He feels Purvi relax in his arms, her grip also loosens, but she doesn't leave him.

 **Ishita (walking in):** Purviiii…kahan reh gayi tu..chal khaana khaa le…oooo..I am sorryyy…she immediately turns around as she sees the couple kissing in front of her.

 **Kavin (picking his phone):** Main..neeche chalta hoon..Purvi jab tumhara ho jaaye..mujhe bataa denaa..

 **Ishita (after Kavin has left):** Tune toh kaha thaa tu gussa hai isse? Phir yeh sab kaise hua?

 **Purvi:** wohhhh…wohhhh..

 **Ishita:** bass…bass…baaten baadme..chal naa..bahut bhook lagi hai mujhe..Ishita walks ahead..

 **Purvi:** Ishitaa…Ishita turns at her…Ishitaa tune jo uss waqt bataya rituals ke baare me..mujhe kuch kuch samajh me aaya…I mean..saari baaten bekaar ki nahi hai..

 **Ishita (coming closer and hitting her arm):** Rituals bekaar nahi hai? Yaa 'Pyaar' bekaar nahi hai?

 **Purvi (Acting tough):** Maine sirf rituals ki baat ki…chal mujhe bhi bhook lagi hai..

 **Kavin and Purvi leaving**

 **Kavin:** Thanks Dush…bahut mazaa aaya..Achaa aunty…phir milte hai…

 **DushyantM:** arre beta…photo dekhna toh reh hi gaya..

Purvi glares at Kavin.

 **Kavin:** nahi aunty..aaj nahi…phir kisi din…he looks at Purvi and decides to tease her..agli baar 1 nahi 2-4 photos dikhaa dijiye aunty….

 **DushyantM:** haan haan..kyun nahi…

 **Purvi (touching Dushyant mother feet):** Achaa aunty..main bhi chalti hoon..

 **DushyantM:** Haan..haan..theekh hai theekh hai..she decides to give one piece of advise before leaving…dekho betaaa…she says softly….har ladki ko shaadi karni chahiye…ek humsafar ki zaroorat sab ko hoti hai..jo tumhara khayal rakhe, sukh dukh baate…zindagi akele nahi kaatnni chahiye…

 **Purvi:** Ji aunty….Bye Ishita…Bye Dushyant..

 **In the car**

At first both are silent in the journey.

 **Kavin (looking at Purvi):** tum ab bhi gussa ho?

 **Purvi (smile):** Nahi toh…she realizes he has not said sorry yet…she makes a straight face..mera matlab..haan hoon..

 **Kavin (laughs):** jaaaaan..tum jitni achi photographer ho..utni hi kharab actor…

 **Purvi:** tum hote kaun ho mujhe judge karne waale? Tumhe acting ke baare me kya maloom hai?

 **Kavin:** mujhe acting toh nahi aati..magar itni filme dekhe hai…itni ladkiyon ke saath raha hoon…ki ab unke nakhre jaan gaya hoon..

 **Purvi:** you mean main nakhre dikhaa rahi hoon?

 **Kavin:** Yes my jaaaan..chodoo naa…raat gayi baat gayi…

 **Purvi (crossing hands):** Raat gayi nahi hai..

 **Kavin (sly smile):** Yeh toh sahi kaha tumne…Raat toh gayi nahi hai..he notices a slight blush on her cheeks. Purvi suppresses the naughty thoughts coming in her mind with his statement..

 **Kavin:** _Waiting for tonite….ooooooo…when you would be here in my arms…_ He sings to irritate her..

 **Purvi:** stop it…main koi wait nahi kar rahi..

 **Kavin (teasing):** main toh bass gaana gaa raha tha…. _Iam sexy and I know ittttt…._ He sings another song..

 **Purvi (loudly):** SHUTTTT UPPPPPPP..

 **Kavin (lifting his shirt):** as you say my ladyyyy…Purvi hits him.

 **Sometime later, their bedroom**

Kavin is sleeping, his arms are wrapped around Purvi. She is thinking about what Ishita said.

 **Purvi (mind):** kya sach me pati-patni ka rishta itna strong hota hai? She turns in her sleep and strokes Kavin's hairs..aaj main kitna darr gayi Kavin..agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh…she shivers again and hugs him tight in her sleep. She pulls Kavin closer to her, his breath falls on her neck.

She takes her one hand and entwines his hand with hers. She takes his hand and kisses it. Kavin smiles in his sleep.

 **Purvi (mind):** pata nahi Kavin…ek naya darr baith gaya hai mann me…tumhe khone kaa…main jaanti hoon..yeh sab stupid hai..hum dono ne milke rules banaaye….no feelings, no insecurity…just complete freedom…main wait karti rahi tum aaj yaa kal kisi ladki se relation rakhoge..but tumne aisa nahi kiya..acha lagta hai aisa Kavin…magar kal ka kya pata? Kahin koi teesra aa jaaye toh?

 **Purvi (shaking her head):** Yeh kya ho raha hai mujhe? kya baaten soch rahi hoon…Oh my God…yeh kaisi feeling hai? She leaves his hand and goes to the farther end of the bed to sleep.

She turns in her sleep and watches him sleep peacefully.

 **Purvi (mind):** Kya yeh sab mere akele ke dimaag me chal raha hai…Kavin ko toh koi farak nahi dikh raha….arghhhhhh…she screams in her mind…she hits her head…stop thinking Purvi…you are not in Love…I repeat YOU ARE NOT IN LOVE!

 **Purvi is denying her love...What about Kavin? when will he realise? or is he not in Love yet? Keep reading :) Keep reviewing:)**

 **I have changed the rating of the story to K+...There will be some love scenes, but I will give a warning at the start of the chapter...**

 **Dear Poorti: I am sorry you didn't like this story. Though I did not understand the exact reason. I can only say please read it through..this story has just started. many situations are yet to come:)**

 **Dear Shamy3: Thank you for your wishes and compliments. I am so sorry that Geet is not writing, though I donot know why she is not writing. I shall request her on many readers behalf**

 **Dear GeetShreyaholic: Please come back. Many fans of yours are missing you and your stories.**

 **Dear KaVi Fans:** **Lately, there are multiple KaVi stories on FF, however number of reviews are less. Kindly review all the stories to encourage the writers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**One day morning**

Kavin comes to the kitchen all dressed up to go for a picnic with his gang of boys.

 **Kavin:** wowww…am so excited…2 days of pure funnnn…bikes, drinks and babes..here we come Goaaaa…

 **Purvi (feeling irritated):** babes? I just don't understand…saare ladko ke dimaag me ek hi baat kyun rehti hai hamesha?

 **Kavin (eating breakfast):** becoz we are boys…and boys never grow up…hahaha..

 **Purvi (stops eating):** Kavinn..she hesitates…

 **Kavin (still eating):** hmm..jaannn..kya hua?

 **Purvi (nodding head):** Nahi..kuch nahi..just a silly thought..

 **Kavin:** okay…as you say..i need to go..he grabs his bag and bike keys..he quickly hugs her, she runs her hand on her hairs and pulls his lips for a passionate kiss..she stops thinking and hugs him tight.

 **Kavin (looking at her):** wowww…he touches his own lips..are you missing me already?…you are hungryyy..he teases…chalo naa lets do it..a quick one..he starts to remove her tshirt..

 **Purvi (blush):** whattt…no…nothing like that..i just felt like kissing you…have….have fun..she doesn't know why she wants him to have no fun in Goa..especially with other babes..

 **Kavin:** kya hua jaan? Mood kharab hai….

 **Purvi:** nahi toh..bass …aise hi..

 **Kavin (kissing her earlobes, pressing her breast):** I promise, I will make it up to you once I come back…ab main jaoon?

 **Purvi (suddenly):** Kavinnn…I think we should talk…Kavin looks at her with confusion..Purvi sighs…hamaare rules ke baare me…she blurts..

 **Kavin (blank):** Rules? He thinks for a second and gets that she is talking about their live-in rules…he checks his watch..he has to meet his friends at the toll naka. What is that she wants to talk? Now?

 **Kavin:** is it something very important?…hum do din baad bhi toh baat kar sakte hai naa..he looks with pleading eyes..

Purvi is shocked that he is not interested. She averts her eyes, controls the anger bubbling inside her and looks at him with a small smile.

 **Purvi:** nothing..nothing important…tum jaooo..have fun…the 'Have fun' part she says icily..

 **Kavin:** Love you…he kisses her again…his phone rings….he runs to the main door…

Purvi sighs and picks up the dishes. ' _Love you'…_ A plate slips down from her hands to the sink! Did he just confess? He loves her?

 **Kavin (voice):** Purviiiii..

She turns back. He is looking at her sheepishly.

 **Kavin:** woh…it was just slip of tongue…I didn't mean it..

 **Purvi (shocked, confused):** huhhh? She looks at him with question mark..

 **Kavin (guilty, confused):** Mujhe laga tumne sunaa..maine jo kaha..abhi..

 **Purvi:** kya? Kuch kahaa tumne?

 **Kavin (tongue tied, in a fix):** wohhh…..he cannot say that again now…he dismisses with a wave of hand..forget it….Bye…he walks back as he had come..

 **Purvi (mind):** yeh kaunsi baat ke baare me bol raha tha? _Love you…._ toh phir kaha kyun nahi? It only increases confusion in her mind..

 **Kavin (mind):** Shitt..shitttt…..main kyun explain karne chala gaya..ab woh kya sochegi… _Love you…_ It rings in his mind again and again..

Purvi takes a coffee and sits on the sofa thinking of the day they had made thier " **rules** ".

 **Flashback**

 **Kavin:** so? Are you sure? You want to do this?

 **Purvi (confident):** mujhse zyaada toh tum darr rahe ho…

 **Kavin:** main darr nahi raha hoon..yeh mera bhi first time hai..so just slightly nervous…

 **Purvi:** kab karna hai?

 **Kavin:** Dushyant is moving out next week..uska flat ready ho gaya hai…agle mahine uski shaadi bhi hai..so anytime after he moves..

 **Purvi:** Theekh hai…I am ready…

Purvi and Kavin have become more than good friends. Dushyant's marriage is fixed and he is moving out to a new flat. Purvi has had mixed luck with rented flats in the city. So when Kavin suggested her to live with her in his flat, she agrees to it.

 **Kavin:** tumhare parents ko kya bologi?

 **Purvi (sighs):** Bolna kya hai…Dad has given up on me…unhone toh mujhse baat karna chodd diya hai..Mom toh abhi bhi mujhe hi blame kar rahi hai..unhe lagta hai maine rishta todaa Soham ke saath…she shuts her eyes…main thakkk gayi hoon Kavin…sabko explain karte…main aisi kyun hoon…yeh kaam kyun karti hoon…isliye just forget it…

 **Kavin:** sorry…choddo inn sab baaton ko…what do you want to have?

 **Purvi (resting on the sofa tiredly):** some red wine…a soothing bath and some soft music.

 **Kavin (chuckles):** woh toh yahan nahi milne waali..he looks around at the noisy pub.

They both look at each other and smile slowly.

 **Kavin house**

Purvi sinks her tired body in the warm soapy water. The lavender fragrance is working wonders on her sleep deprived brain. That along with the relaxing flute music is threatning to put her to sleep right now. Just as she is about to snore, a soft knock makes her open her eyes.

 **Kavin:** here is your wine..he hands a flute glass with the red liquid to her.

 **Purvi (grateful):** Thank you so much…she sips the wine and shuts her eyes…she holds her shoulder. They have knotted pressure. Hours of crouching with the camera always takes a toll on her upper body.

 **Kavin:** you relax…main massage karta hoon..

She feels his long fingers press her shoulders, she sighs contendedly.

 **Purvi (smile):** Kya tum roz aise mujhe massage doge? She sips the wine..

 **Kavin:** depends..

 **Purvi:** on what?

 **Kavin:** kya tum roz aise mujhe allow karogi tumhe nahaate huye dekhne…he chuckles..

 **Purvi (laugh):** fyi..maine thode se kapde pehne hai..aur tum yeh massage mujhe baahar living room me bhi de sakte ho..ya bedroom me…bathroom me aane ki zaroorat nahi hai..

 **Kavin:** I disagree…I think we should have some 'rules'..

 **Rules**

 **Kavin:** Rule number 1 – Our relation is an open relation.

 **Purvi:** matlab?

 **Kavin:** matlab hum saath toh hai..but free bhi hai…kisi aur ko date karne…

 **Purvi:** hold on..tum yeh keh rahe ho..ki main aur tum saath rahenge, kabhi baahar jaayenge….kisi pub me..wahan koi ladka mere paas aayega aur kahega…'Can I buy you a drink, beautiful'…aur tum wahan se bass chale jaooge? Usse maroge nahi?

 **Kavin:** agar tumhe woh ladka pasand ho toh definitely haan..

 **Purvi:** aur agar naa ho toh?

 **Kavin:** toh phir uska mooh aur mera mukka….

 **Purvi (sipping wine):** Done…okay to rule number 1..

 **Kavin:** iska matlab yeh bhi hai..agar koi ladki mere paas aayi..toh tum jalogi nahi…

 **Purvi:** jalne ka sawaal hi nahi uthtaa..main toh apne uss 'hero' ke saath rahoongi naa..she laughs..

 **Kavin:** greattt..Rule number 2

 **Purvi:** main raat ko jitni bhi der se aaoon…tumhara phone naa uthaooo…toh tum mujhe nahi puchoge…'kahan thi ab tak? Kiske saath thi?'…mujhe bilkul pasand nahi agar mujhe koi mere kaam ke liye toke..

 **Kavin:** okay…agar kabhi hum saath ho aur mujhe kaam ke silsile me yaa yuhi kisi aur wajah se jaana pade..toh tum mujhe biwiyon ki tarah nahi datoogi..

 **Purvi (shock):** biwi? Kiski biwi?….Rule number 3…hum dono shaadi ki baat bilkul nahi karenge..she feels dizzy as the wine takes over her body..

 **Kavin:** Rule number 4…

 **Purvi (loudly, not allowing him to complete):** No I Love You…Fi Love you….stupid topic..

 **Kavin (nods his head):** Main bhi yahi kehne waala tha…No I love you…No feelings…nothing personal..

 **Purvi (running finger on his face):** yeahhh…no love…just….she climbs upon him..

 **Kavin (looking in her eyes):** Just…Just what? He whispers…

 **Purvi (sliding her hands under his tshirt):** Just thiss…Kavin allows her to remove his tshirt. He holds her hands tightly behind her back. She throws her head back and squeals in pain. Her neck is exposed in front of him. He lunges ahead and seals the deal with a red love bite..

 **Flashback over**

 **Purvi (hands on head):** Oh godddddd…nahi break kar sakti main yeh rules ko…she looks at her phone. Its been over 2 hours that Kavin left. Did he reach the toll nakaa? Did he meet his friends? Why didn't he call her? Does he not care for her? Does he not realise, she is worried for him?

As the answer to her question – the phone rings..Its Him!

 **Purvi (immediately answering):** Kavinnnn..tum theekh ho…she is breathless with excitement

 **Kavin(worried):** Tum haanf rahi ho? Theekh toh ho? Jaan? He is panicking!

 **Purvi (sitting down):** Nahi..kuch nahi…bass tumhe yaad kar rahi thi aur achanak tumhara phone…she bites her tongue…desperate! She sounds too desperate..

 **Kavin (slowly):** ohhh..hmmm….maine bass yuhi phone kiya tha..toll naka pahunch gaye..

 **Purvi:** ohhh..having funn? She asks…

 **Kavin:** kahan yaar..ek baar Goa pahunch jaoon..tab mazaa aayega..he smiles now..acha tumhare liye kya laoon?

 **Purvi (surprised):** mere liye? Kyun? They have never talked to each other like this before..

 **Kavin (feeling shy):** aise hi…mujhe laga…mujhe laga you will like it..isliye..

 **Purvi:** Theekh hai..tumhe..tumhe jo pasand aaye woh le aana..hmmm..

 **Kavin (his friends call):** acha bye..we are leaving now..Bye..he says softly

 **Purvi:** Bye..they hang up the phone..

 **Night time**

Purvi is bored, watching TV. Ishita was supposed to come, but she cancelled it as she had to go out. She decides to watch a movie all alone. She is buying a cold drink, when someone pats her shoulder.

 **Purvi (turning):** Heyyy…Vikram (a model)….tum yahan?…there is no girl with him…akele?

 **Vikram (hugging her):** tum bhi toh akeli ho..

 **Purvi:** where's Megha?

 **Vikram:** ohhh..you don't know? We broke up last week..so I am single..

 **Purvi:** Ohh..I am so sorry…take care..jaldi koi mil jaayegi..acha don't mind..i am getting late for the movie..

 **Vikram:** main bhi usi ke liye jaa raha tha…they walk together..

The theatre is empty so they end up sitting next to each other. They have a good time watching the movie and later Vikram offers her dinner and a drive back home. She agrees.

Vikram is away getting drinks, Purvi checks her phone. There are 10 missed calls from Kavin. Her phone was silent in the theatre.

 **Purvi (hands on ear):** Helooo…Kavinnnnn….

 **Kavin (worried):** Jaan….kahan ho tum? Kitne call kiye maine…Ishita ko phone lagaya toh tum uske saath nahi ho..he is almost yelling at her

 **Purvi:** Tum chilla kyun rahe ho? Main theekh hoon…movie dekhne aayi thi…phone silent pe thaa..

 **Kavin:** main chilla kyun raha hoon?..I was worried…

 **Purvi:** I am fine…

 **Kavin (cooling down):** okay…how was the movie? He misses her presence..

 **Purvi:** Fabbbb….Vikram ke saath bahut mazaa aaya..

 **Kavin (doubt):** Vikram?

 **Purvi:** yeaahhh…wahi jo Clinic shampoo ki ad me aata hai..Talll…handsome…curly hairs..killer abs…arre wahi jo….

 **Kavin (cutting in between, getting angry):** main samajh gaya Purvi..woh wahan kya kar raha hai?

 **Purvi:** Nothing..woh bhi movie dekhne aaya tha..akele…so we just saw it together..abhi we have come for dinner..woh mujhe drop kar dega ghar pe..you don't worry..

 **Kavin:** Are you drinking with him?

 **Purvi:** what?

 **Kavin (gritting his teeth):** I asked you a simple question Purvi..

 **Purvi:** haan..just the usual..kyun? koi problem hai kya?

 **Kavin:** nothing..just be careful..

 **Purvi:** Careful? Of whom? You mean Vikram..Kavinnn…she is getting angry now..

 **Kavin (taking a deep breath):** No Purvi..mera who matlab nahi tha..just stay safe..generally..okay..

 **Purvi (sighing, agreeing):** okay..main ghar pahunchke message karti hoon..Bye

 **After dinner**

 **Vikram:** So…lets go…

 **Purvi:** haan..its getting late..lets go….

 **Vikram:** itni jaldi kya hai?..why don't we just hang out…for some more time..

 **Beep beeppp…** incoming message from Kavin….did you reach home?

Purvi finds his behavior strange, she ignores the message.

 **10 mins later, her phone rings…**

 **Purvi (surprised):** Dush?

 **Dushyant:** hey Purvi..main aur tumhare ghar ke baahar hai..tum kahan ho?

 **Purvi:** Tum mere ghar ke baahar ho? Kyun?

 **Ishita:** Purviiii…Dush ko unke project ka kuch urgent kaam hai..toh kya hum dono saath reh sakte hai..jo hamara original plan tha?

 **Purvi:** haan..haan..kyun nahi..main bass abhi aati hoon…she gets up from her seat.

 **Vikram:** arre..where are you going?

 **Purvi:** Sorry..meri friend aayi huyi hai..I have to go…thanks for the dinner..bye…she hurries off.

 **Later,**

 **Kavin:** Dushhh…Purvi theekh hai naa?

 **Dushyant:** haan woh theekh hai..kya yaar teri wajah se aaj mujhe akele sona pad rahaa hai…kitna jhooth bolna pade mujhe Ishita ko…

 **Kavin (relieved):** 10 jhooth bolke ek ladki ki izzat hi bachaayi naa…Thanks yaar…tu nahi jaanta -that guy, Vikram is a B******D.

 **Dushyant:** ek baat bataa…tujhe itni fikar kyun hai? Purvi ki apni life hai…tune hi kaha tha..tum dono ka rule hai..kisike saath bhi jaa sakte ho..

 **Kavin (not having any answer):** kisike saath bhi ka matlab..kisi bhi aire gaire ke saath nahi…

 **Dushyant :** toh kal ko agar mere jaise kisi sharif aadmi ke saath Purvi jaayegi..toh tujhe koi problem nahi hogi? Haan?

Kavin is stumped! Dushyant has a point! What will he do then?

 **Dushyant:** Heloooo..Kavinnnn..helooo…kahan kho gaya?

 **Kavin:** kuch…kuch nahi yaar..chal yaar..raat bahut ho gayi hai..tu sojaa…goodnight…

 **Kavin (mind):** Dushyant ne kya bol diya? Yeh toh maine socha hi nahi tha…shittt…mujhe Purvi se baat karni hogi..rules ke baare me…We need to talk..

 **Is Kavin also in love with Purvi? Will they be able to talk about changing their rules?**

 **Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**warning: slightly mature...**

 **Purvi in ad agency**

 **Purvi:** you called me Shanky..

 **Shanky:** Yeah…Purvi tumhe yaad hai jab tumne yeh agency join ki thi…tumne kya kaha tha?

 **Purvi:** kya?

 **Shanky:** tumne kaha tha…tumhe ek din Mark Peters(world famous photographer) ke saath kaam karna hai…

 **Purvi:** haan…he is my idol…

 **Shanky:** So Purvi…start packing your bags..

 **Purvi (getting up, excited):** what?

 **Shanky:** yess..Mark Peters needs some new assistants…6 months in Canada…he will sponsor you..

 **Purvi (sitting down):** 6 months? That's…that's too long..

 **Shanky:** come on Purvi…tumhari kaunsi yahan commitments hai…I am sure you can do it..tum single ho, no family, kids wagereh wagereh..

 **Purvi:** but Shanky…6 mahine Mumbai se door…

 **Shanky (smile):** Mumbai se door nahi jaana chahti yaa apne 'dost' Kavin se?..haan…look at you blushhh…tell me something…are you guys serious?

 **Purvi:** Serious? Me? No…no Shanky..nothing like that..abhi bass 2 saal hi toh huye hai..

 **Shanky:** what about your future? Kabhi yeh socha hai..Purvi live in is fine…but kabhi na kabhi you have to think about your future..and I think tum abhi se sochne lagi ho…am I right?

 **Purvi (disbelief):** what?

 **Shanky:** Look at yourself Purvi…you are getting a lifetime opportunity…and you are thinking about him..kahin 6 mahine door rehke..tum dono ka rishta badal naa jaaye…he looks at her…she looks pensive..

 **Purvi:** I need time to think Shanky..

 **Shanky:** You have 2 weeks…month end me hi mujhe final list and details bhejne hai…hmm

Purvi gets up to leave.

 **Shanky:** Purviii…think about it…

 **Purvi (smile):** Yes..I will…Thanks Shanky..

 **Shanky (smiling):** mera matlab kaam ke baare me bhi sochna..sirf Kavin ke baare me hi nahi..see you..

 **Going back home**

 **Purvi (thinking):** Mark Peters! Wowww…hai toh kaafi exciting opportunity…magar 6 mahine…Kavin se door…kaise rahoongi…kya hamara rishta waisa hi rahega?..mujhe Kavin se baat karni hogi..

Purvi reaches home and opens the door with her key. She steps inside to darkness in the flat.

 **Purvi (thinking):** arre…itna andhera..kahin Kavin bhool toh nahi gaya electricity bill bharne?...Oh Godd..

She hears a noise in the balcony. She switches her mobile on and walks slowly towards that place.

 **Purvi (scared voice):** kau….kaun hai wahan? Haan…mere pass…mere paas gun hai..okay…she tries to sound confident..

She can make out some light in the balcony. She slides open the door and stands there shocked at the decorations. A small coffee table is placed in the centre and some candles are lit.

 **Purvi (confused):** yeh sab….

She suddenly feels a hand on her waist, she turns sharply.

 **Kavin (loudly):** Bhowwww…Surpriseeeeee….

 **Purvi(scared):** Kavinnnn..tummm…oh goddd…she clutches her heart..you scared me out…

 **Kavin (laughing, taking her in hug):** awwwww…..come here…I missed you soooo much…he kisses her neck..

 **Purvi (hugging him tight, whisper):** I missed you tooo…tum achanak…tum toh kal aane wale the naa…

 **Kavin:** hmmm…pata nahi..tumhe dekhne ka mann kiya..so aa gaya..They both look at each other. There is an awkward silence between them. They both stand near each other in the balcony and donot understand what to talk.

 **Purvi (clearing throat):** sooo..did…did you have fun? She asks with a pain in heart…Godddd…please say noooo…she wills him in her heart…

 **Kavin:** ahhh..yes and nooo…I mean..Goa itni baar jaa chuka hoon ki ab woh mazaa nahi raha..tum bolo..how was your day?

 **Purvi (clearing throat, facing him):** it was good...Kavinn…I..we…mera matlab mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..

 **Kavin (excited):** baate baadme…tumhare liye ek surprise hai…his eyes gleam..

 **Purvi (surprised):** Surprise? Kya hai?

 **Kavin (bringing a bottle):** tadaaaaaa….Feniiii (alcoholic drink made of cashews – famous in Goa)

 **Purvi:** Yeh hai tumhara surprise? Feniii? Tum bhi naa…she starts to leave..

 **Kavin:** kahan jaa rahi ho…I have got the glasses here…

 **Purvi:** what? tume abhi peena hai..Pehle kuch khaa toh leeee…

 **Kavin:** khaana bhi ready hai…tumhara favorite..maine chinese mangaaya hai…

 **Purvi (impressed):** kya baat hai Kavin Kumar…mere liye itna kuch..whats the matter?..she leans at him, their eyes meet.

 **Kavin (grazing her cheek with his finger):** I just felt like impressing you today..itna easy thodi hai…Ms Rastogi ko impress karna..he laughs..

 **Purvi:** umm hmmm…so lets eat…Pehle main change karke aati hoon…

 **Balcony**

Kavin is setting the table and a waft of sandalwood makes him turn sharply. At the door of the balcony is a sight that makes him want to go on his knees to worship! A freshly showered Purvi is leaning lazily dressed in a short, black, lacy nightie.

 **Purvi (walking towards him):** Do you like this?

 **Kavin (grabbing and inhaling her neck pulse):** hmmmmm…Sandalwood…I love itttt….dinner ko maaro goli..

 **Purvi (giggling):** pehle kuch khaale…I am sooo hungry..

Kavin pours out the feni in glasses. They clink it and sip it. They chat and laugh during the dinner. By the time the dinner is done, both are in high spirits!

 **Purvi (hiccupping):** Done? Bass ek bottle hi laaye tum? mujhe aur peeni thi..she empties the bottle and rolls it off..

 **Kavin:** ek aur bottle hai..lekin woh Dush ke liye hai..

 **Purvi (lying on his lap):** magar Dushh toh ghar me peeta nahi hai naa…Ishita manaa karti hai…

 **Kavin (fondling her hairs):** haan toh…woh jab kabhi yahan aayega toh milke piyenge..tab tak no touching…he warns her

 **Purvi (giggling):** No touching..hehehehe..Ishita ki ek baat yaad aa gayi..she gets up and sits

 **Kavin:** Kya?

 **Purvi:** jab Ishita Dushyant se gussa hoti hai naa…jab tak Dushyant usse sorry nahi bolta..Ishita kehti hai..No touching…she giggles..

 **Kavin:** what rubbish…

 **Purvi:** Just imagine…Ishita gussa hai..kaise manaata hoga Dushyant? ideaaa..main Ishita ki acting karti hoon..tum Dush ki karna..

Purvi turns her face and sits facing her back to Kavin. He sees her silky smooth back covered scarcely in lace and immediately starts nibbling it, hugging her from behind.

 **Purvi (jerking his hands, imitating Ishita):** Main gussa hoon tumse Dushhh.…door raho..no touching…

 **Kavin (whiny voice, imitating Dush):** gussa chodd do Ishu…I am sorry naa babyyyy…he holds his ears…dekho tumhara Mr Singh uthak baithak bhi karega…he laughs..he does sit up..ek….dooooo...teeennn...

 **Purvi (giggling):** sirf uthak baithak se kaam nahi chalega mere pati parmeshwar…tumhe mujhe koi gift bhi dena hoga..samjhe tum Mr Kumaaar…oooopssss..she laughs at her mistake...Mr Singhhh..she pulls his cheeks..

 **Kavin:** Ok Mrs Kumar…Purvi looks at him wide eyed…he corrects himself..arre kya naam tha tumhara…haan Ishitaaa…apni aankhen bandh karo...

 **Purvi:** kisliye?

 **Kavin:** arre yaar….Dush Ishita ko manaane ke liye aisa bol raha hai…aankhen bandh karo naa tum…he cajoles her…she gets up and stands against the ledge of the balcony.

 **Kavin (taking out his handkerchief):** tum meri baat nahi maanogi?

Purvi refuses again and suddenly finds herself blindfolded.

 **Purvi (laughing):** Mr Singhhhh….what are you upto? Blindfold…seriously….I don't think Dush yeh sab karta hoga….enough haan Kavinnnn….

Kavin holds her and makes her sit on a low cushioned chair. Purvi keeps on asking him to remove the blindfold, but he ignores. Suddenly, he grabs her left leg and places it on his thigh. He gently fondles her ankle and foot, kissing it. She feels tingly as something cold touches her feet. She can make out its an anklet.

 **Purvi:** is that an anklet? Haan?..bolo…

 **Kavin:** hmmm…he places a kiss around the anklet, Purvi withdraws her foot due to the wild sensation his

tongue cause!

 **Purvi (husky):** Kavinnnn…he looks at her…she looks like a diva…a diva dressed in black. Right now she is sitting in front of him, her head thrown back, hands on her side, her lips open slightly. He continues to run his nails sketching the anklet on her skin again and again.

Purvi's eyes are closed but it only enhances her other senses- primarily the sense of touch. The soft fingertips and the slightly hard fingernails of Kavin are playing with her skin.

 **Kavin (kissing the calf of her leg):** I am sorry naa Ishuuuu..bolo tumne mujhe maaf kiya? He is still continuing the game..

 **Purvi (enjoying his touches):** hmmmm….thats the only sound she can make now, as he now slides her nightie above her thighs. He has reached her waist and now his breath is on her neck.

 **Kavin (whisper):** sach me maaf kiya?

 **Purvi (nodding, gasping):** mmmmm…

 **Kavin (smile, leaving her for a second):** ab main tumhe touch kar sakta hoon? He has never asked for permission..its sooo hottt!

Purvi gasps as she feels his lips on her neck from behind. He is placing soft kisses on her neck and at the same time sliding something slender and cold around her neck.

 **Purvi:** yeh kya hai Kavinn? Bolonaa…

Kavin removes her blindfold. She opens her eyes and watches a hazy figure in front of her.

 **Kavin (sighing):** Beautiful….you are just soo beautiful. Purvi touches her neck and makes out a string of shells around. She walks unsteadily to the glass window. Her reflection smiles back. Her neck is now adorned with white, yellow shells of different sizes and shapes.

 **Purvi:** yeh necklace?

 **Kavin (hugging her and nipping her neck along the string):** for you….

 **Purvi:** Really….kahan se kharidi?

 **Kavin (whisper in ears):** I made it…for you….do you like it?

Purvi turns around and garlands his neck with her arms.

 **Purvi (tilting her head):** sach? Kyun?

Kavin looks in her eyes seriously trying to score some time for himself. Of all the girls he has dated or had one-night stands, he never had taken any personal efforts on buying gifts. With Purvi also, all these 2 years he had been gifting her the usual run of the mill stuff. Then why today, in the beach did he collect those shells and made a necklace and an anklet – something which maybe a 7-8 yr old kid would do in craft class. Why was he so proud of the efforts he undertook? Why did he feel it looked so beautiful that she should never remove it?

 **Kavin (pulling her closer):** because…I love you..he blurted out..

Purvi shivers as those 3 words fell on her skin. She hugs him tighter, shifting closer, lips touching, eyes meeting. She breathes her reply back into him…her lips moved against his…

 **Purvi (soft whisper):** I love you toooo….

Kavin and Purvi walked inside clumsily, falling over the couch. She gasps as he kisses her neck, while his hands slide her dress down. She pulls off his tshirt and sits on him straddling her legs by his side.

Time stopped for few seconds as she hovered over him and bent down to claim his lips in this dominating position. Kavin presses her hips down. His arousal makes it clear - he desires her so much.

Uhmmmmm….she moaned and her fingers flew to the buttons of his jeans. He pulled her fingers roughly to his mouth, sucking them, making them wet before she set him on fire with her touch!

 **Kavin (breathless, feels her touch):** I need you…nowww…

 **Purvi (breathless):** ummmm….me tooooo…she groans..

Purvi eased herself with a 'thud' on the bed. An urgent stirring inside her made her grind up against Kavin. She needed some relief from the coiling tension inside her. She guided his palm to her wet spot. Kavin stopped short of touching her there, she groaned her frustration.

 **Kavin:** Purviiii…she looked in his eyes….jaaan...lets take it slow..please…he seeked her permission. She was more than ready for it.

Their sex was always wild, urgent with no talking. They never needed any elaborate arrangements – it was spontaneous and fun! Something was different today!

Today – she saw something else in his eyes. It was neither lust nor animalistic, his gaze was melting her. All she wanted was to snuggle to him, while he kissed her gently. Their movements were slow paced and it brought a different sensation inside their bodies.

Her hands moved across his back, careful of not scratching him, not giving him any pain. He licked her neck and breasts, not leaving any tell tale marks on her skin. At last he sucked the skin between her bosoms and admired a small red love bite – at a place where no one could see it except him! Purvi and Kavin never ever cared for hickeys, they always flaunted it to everyone. But for some reason, today, he didn't want the world to know how much he loved her all night! What they have tonight is special, magical, not be shared or displayed to anyone. She is his!

Purvi was going over the edge with his outpouring of love inside her. His kisses are burning her skin, his touches are creating pleasure waves and for the first time she feels his caresses more. Small gestures - the way he blows on her forehead, straightening her stray hair strands, encouraging her to spell out what she wants. The way he even says _jaaaann-_ each loving thrust of him evokes a strong and loving emotion inside her. She didn't want this night to end. She wished to hold on to him forever, like this – feeling secure and loved.

Kavin gently wiped the sweat off her brow, drinking in her charm. She was writhing under him, moaning heavenly clad in only the shell necklace and the soft bells on her left foot. He loved the rhythmic sound these two were making together as they both moved in a beat.

She appeared exotic, desirable and so connected to him. He loved the way she called out his name again and again. He wanted to hear more, she deserved it! He increased his pace slightly and felt her pulsing inside as he hit her right spots.

As she arched up from the bed, he wrapped his arms around her as her personal cushion. Kavin smiled with pride as she moaned his name and rolled her eyes, reveling in bliss! He has satiated his Queen!

She hugged him close, pulling him deeper inside her. How did she know this? He so had a yearning to be hugged closely, feel her arms around him, hear her gasps in his ears. Kavin exploded inside her and he could not think anything else as his mind blanked out due to pleasure.

Descending down to earth, they both lied against each other. Purvi caressed his hairs and he in turn peppered her neck with small, gentle kisses. She stroked his cheeks, Kavin felt her smile against his hairs.

He takes her in his arms, she snuggles against his heart. They both shut their eyes and sleep. Something has brought them more closer. Something has changed between them. Today what they had between was not physical – it was deeper and more emotional. They felt truly connected – two bodies and one soul..

 _What was it? What was different today?..._

 _I LOVE YOU…_

But they were only role playing. They were just acting out the chemistry between Dushyant and Ishita..two people who are married, committed and in a strong relationship. They are married.

But Purvi and Kavin? Do they love each other? When they said I love you…was it Kavin and Purvi saying I love you or Dushyant-Ishita?

 **Tonite, they had a great connection - the best they ever had in two years. Next morning, what will be their equation? will they remember their confession?**

 **Will they take it seriously? what would change between them?..unknowingly they have broken their rules? Will they be able to reset their rules and their lives?**

 **Keep reading and reviewing :)**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy new year to all :) I am on a break from tomorrow. See you all in the new year..**

 **A big Thank You to all of you..My KavI story - Tumko Paa liya was voted best Kavi story on FF :) cannot thank you all enough for your love :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next day morning**

Purvi stretched in her sleep and turned to find Kavin sleeping away, next to her. She snuggles next to him, he hugs her back. Both lie still, still reminiscing the chemistry of last night. Sure, they have spent many moments together in their life so far, but yesterday – try as they both do to negate it, they realise it was something, special, magical.

 **Breakfast**

Purvi is making breakfast for both.

 **Kavin (mind):** kal raat hum dono… _I love you.._ he remembers his confession..he gulps. Purvi kya soch rahi hogi mere baare me..kya mujhe uss topic pe baat karna chahiye..he steps closer and clears his throat.

 **Purvi (cooking and thinking at the same time):** khel khel me kahin Kavin ne apne dil ki baat toh nahi bol di..aur maine.. _I love you too.._ She remembers her confession..They both have not spoken about last night. She feels his presence just behind her and it makes her nervous.

 **Clangggg…** Purvi drops a spoon in nervousness. Kavin picks it up. She looks flustered.

 **Kavin (nervous):** hhh..hiiii…he says awkwardly…yeh spoon gir gaya tha naa…he offers the spoon

 **Purvi (taking it and turning immediately):** Tha…thanks Kavin..baitho..nashta ready hai..

They both eat their food slowly, still thinking. They glance at each other, every now and then. They want to talk but both hesitate.

 **Kavin (trying to start topic):** Tum..tum uss din kuch bol rahi thi naa..I mean..rule..rules ke baare me..

 **Purvi (food stuck):** Ru..rulesss? she swallows the food. Hmm…mujhe..mujhe kuch bolna hai tumse..

 **Kavin (scared):** Kya?

 **Purvi (shutting eyes):** Shanky ne kal bataya ki..Mark Peters ko naye assistants chahiye…sooo..

 **Kavin:** Mark Peters?

 **Purvi:** haan..maine tumhe bataya tha mera jo idol hai…world famous photographer…Shanky bol raha tha…mera chance acha rahega iss baar..

 **Kavin:** That's..thats good..sooo..he still doesn't understand how that's connected to their rules…

 **Purvi:** mujhe..6 mahine ke liye Canada jaana hoga..she says slowly,observing Kavin's eyes all the while…trying to recognize if he shows any sort of emotions – happy, sad, angry..anything that will confirm he has some feelings for her..

 **Kavin (lowering his eyes):** tum…tum kab jaanewaali ho?

 **Purvi (shocked):** kya?

 **Kavin (looking into her eyes):** haan..tumhe uske saath kaam karna tha..tumne hi toh kaha thaa..

 **Purvi (trying to get his reaction):** kya tum chahte ho ki main jaoon?

 _Don't ever leave me…Say you will never Goooo..I will always want you for my sweeeet heart…No matter what you do..Oh Carol! I am so in love with you….._

This song plays on Kavin's mind summarizing his feelings. He tries to blank out the song, the words.

 **Purvi:** Kavinnn..she places a hand on his cold palm.

 **Kavin (snapping back):** haan..

 **Purvi (repeating):** What do you want Kavin?

 **Kavin:** what do I want? He repeats…mera…mera kya lena dena hai isme…its..its your career..your choice..your life…he states..

The awkward silence that follows is broken by Kavin's phone.

 **Kavin (speaking on phone):** haan Maa…..How are you? He walks to the balcony.

Purvi sits there staring at her breakfast plate. _Her choice! Her life…._ There was no 'We', 'Us' or 'Ours'. She picks up her half eaten breakfast and starts about cleaning the kitchen.

 **kavinM:** Kavin…maine yeh bolne ke liye phone kiya tha..Riyaa aayi huyi hai Dubai se..

 **Kavin:** Kaun Riya?

 **KavinM:** Riya…meri friend Mrs Kakkar ki beti…MBA hai, Dubai ke top bank me AVP hai..

 **Kavin:** so?

 **KavinM:** Woh tumhare city me aayi huyi hai 4 din ke liye..maine tumhara number de diya hai..ek baar mil loo

 **Kavin (realizing):** maaa…please…I know aap kya bolne waale ho…no arranged marriage business..please..he talks in an irritated tone

 **KavinM:** dekh Kavin…Riya ek ache family se hai..smart hai, sundar hai…ek baar mil toh le

 **Kavin (frustrated):** Maa..you know my relation status..main..main jaisa hoon..khush hoon..

 **Kavin M (angry tone):** Tu jisse relation keh raha hai..woh koi relation nahi hai..Kavin tumne bahut hurt kar liya hai hame…ab aur nahi…meet some good girls beta…settle hojaa..

 **Kavin:** Good girls? Purvi achi ladki hai…she understands me, I like the way we are…no more arguments..

 **KavinM:** Kavinnnn..don't tell me tu uske saath zindagi bhar aise hi rehne waala hai…

 **Kavin (sighs):** we are not thinking of tomorrow Maa..we are living in the present..

 **KavinM:** Present sirf aaj ka hota hai..Future me poori zindagi hai Kavin..don't waste your life and time..think about it

 **Kavin:** hmm…okay Maa..i will think about it…bye..

 **Purvi:** tumhari Mom ka phone tha? Everything's fine naa? She enquires..Kavin's mother never approved of KaVi's live in relation. Its the reason for a soured relation between mother and son. Purvi feels guilty sometimes.

 **Kavin:** Yeahh…she is fine..

 **Purvi (curious):** kisliye phone kiya unhone?

 **Kavin (not wanting to say the truth):** kuch nahi..bass aisehi…main nahaa leta hoon…he leaves the room.

Kavin's phone glows. Usually Purvi never checks his messages, but today, she wanted to do it. Kavin was certainy hiding something from her, she felt. She darted towards the phone to read it before the screen locks itself. It was a message from his mother.

 **Kavin M:** Kavin..main khush hoon tune meri baat maan li..Riya sach me achi ladki hai..you will like her..woh aaj tujhe phone karegi..

Purvi sits with a thud on the nearest chair. Who is Riya? What did he agree to with his mother? Purvi knew that Kavin's mother always tried to set him up with different girls for arranged marriage. He never paid any interest nor went to meet them. So whats changed today? What was Purvi in his life for?

 **Purvi and Ishita, restaurant**

 **Ishita:** Purviii…she shakes her by shoulder..mujhe bulaake khud chupp baithi hai..kya baat hai?

 **Purvi:** Ishita..tumne kaha tha ki tumhare job me onsite opportunity thi…phir tumne who kyun nahi li?

 **Ishita (surprise):** yeh poochne ke liye tune mujhe bulaya?

 **Purvi:** please bata naa..

 **Ishita (sigh):** haan…bahut achi oppurunity thi mere liye woh..poore 1 saal California me job – gaadi, paid vacations, dollars me salary..waapas aane ke baad promotion bhi..

 **Purvi:** wow..phir tum kyun nahi gayi?

 **Ishita (smiles):** hamari nayi nayi shaadi huyi thi…I just couldn't leave Dushyant and go. Bass isliye..

 **Purvi:** Dushyant ne tumhe roka?

 **Ishita (smile):** nahi..Dush toh mujhe opportunity lene bol raha tha..but mann hi mann who bhi yehi chahte the ki main naa jaoon..unke chehre ki udaasi se main samajh gayi..woh mujhe kitna miss karenge…she laughs..

 **Purvi:** tumhe pachataava nahi hai?

 **Ishita:** No Purvi..bilkul nahi hai..humne who ek saal saath rehke apne rishte ko mazboot kiya..Dush ke saath har woh bitaa pal hum dono ko bass ek doosre ke kareeb hi laaya…I am happy hum dono ne milke who faisla liya… It was for 'Us' Purvi..

 **Purvi (mind):** oh goddd..ishita ki baaten sunke aur bhi confuse ho rahi hoon..ek taraf yeh mere life ki sabse bada opportunity hai…aur doosri taraf Kavin aur mera rishta….magar hamara koi rishta hi nahi hai..mere jaane ke baad iss baat ki kya gurantee hai Kavin mera intezaar karega? Aur kyun karega? Humne ek doosre se koi waada bhi toh nahi kiya hai..

 **Dushyant and Kavin**

 **Kavin:** woh jaa rahi hai mujhe chodke..6 mahine..

 **Dushyant:** Toh..rok le usse…bol de..naa jaaye..

 **Kavin:** kaise yaar? Main..main kiss haq se rok sakta hoon usse..usne mujhse poocha tak nahi..bass sunaa diya..Mark Peters ki assistant ka offer aaya hai..aur waise bhi rules ke hisaab se hum ek doosre ke kaam me dakhal nahi de sakte..Arghhhh…I hate these rules…he bangs his hand on the door.

 **Dushyant (shaking his head):** oyeee Majnu Deewane…meri baat maan..abhi ke abhi jaa..ek angoothi kharid aur propose karde apni Laila ko…tu uske bina nahi jee payega..

 **Kavin (sad):** shayad tu sahi keh raha hai..main jee nahi paoonga..magar uska kya? Who toh tayyar hai mere bina rehne ke liye..6 mahine..saat samundar paar…

 **Dushyant:** yeh usne tujhse kaha kya?

 **Kavin:** nahi…haan…I mean pata nahi…he admits. They haven't clearly spoken about their recent changed feelings with each other.

 **Dushyant:** yaar..tu event management me hai..magar khud ki personal aur communication skills ko manage nahi kar sakta..Useless hai yaar tu…Kavin's face falls. Dushyant hugs him and pats his shoulders.

 **Dushyant:** Meri baat maan..usse ek baar dil kholke baat kar le. Ho sakta hai who bhi aisa hi kuch chahti ho jaisa tu chahta hai…tum dono 2 saal se saath ho…yeh badi baat hai Kavin…

 **Kavin (exhaling):** I think tu sahi bol raha hai..main baat karta hoon aaj raat ko..chal bye..

 **Will Kavin and Purvi be able to talk and solve their changed equations? Or will a new dhamaka happen? stay tuned guys...there is lots more to come in this story.**

 **Hope you guys are liking it. Please read and comment. Happy new year to all :) Take care**


	10. Chapter 10

Purvi is meeting Shanky, her boss.

 **Shanky:** toh…did you think about what I spoke to you? Mark peters?

 **Purvi (unsure):** Hmm Shanky..I still have time naa..abhi tak decide nahi kar paayi hoon main…she squirms in her seat.

 **Shanky (shaking head):** Goddd….you must really love him a lot haah..

 **Purvi (shock, trying to act ignorant):** Love? Whattt….no..No Shankyy..aisa..aisa kuch nahi hai..Its just..main kabhi akele, family ke bina country ke bahar itne din…I need to think it carefully..i mean tum samajh sakte ho na…you have family too..she places a hand on his.

 **Shanky (patting her hand):** Hmmm…I understand Purvi….he winks..so he is family..kab shaadi kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi (getting up):** Oh Goddd…Shankyyyy…chill…shaadi..main..aur Kavin..no ways..I mean we are just living..we are..we are not in love...she is blabbering..

 **Shanky (laughing, holding her shoulders):** Relaaxxx….paani piyo tum..he offers some water..she drinks it and the coolness relaxes her.

 **Purvi:** I …I need time Shankyy..please..she says softly…

 **Shanky (understanding):** Hmm..but jaldi decision lena..

 **Purvi (getting up to go):** Haan Shanky…jaldi Kavin se baat karoongi main hamare baare me..she smiles..

 **Shanky (smile):** main Mark Peters ki baat kar raha tha..

 **Purvi (realizing):** Ohh..I..I am sorry…I mean of course..main bhi ussi ke baare me bol rahi thi..she hopes to convince him with these words.

 **Shanky (hugging her gently):** Idiot..…bol do usse..how much you love him..

 **Purvi (hugging him):** I don't know Shankyy..I just don't know…she sheds tears in front of him.

 **Kavin and Dushyant**

 **Kavin:** chal yaar main chalta hoon..Purvi ko pick karne jaana hai…

 **Dushyant:** aaj usse baat karle yaar..

He calls up Purvi, she states that her photoshoot got delayed and she will come on her own. Kavin gets another phone call.

 **Girl (voice):** Mr Kavin Kumar?

 **Kavin:** Yes, Kavin here..

 **Girl:** Hi Kavin..I am Riya..Riya Kakkar..tumhari mom ne mujhe number diya tha..

 **Kavin (realizing):** Ohh..haan..Hi…he says awkwardly

 **Later, Purvi photoshoot**

Purvi is checking the camera shots with the stylist and director.

 **Director:** Great shots..i think we got it…That's pack up now..he declares

Purvi tiredly walks to her bag and starts organizing her stuff.

 **Vikram (model):** Hey hi..

 **Purvi (looks up):** Hey vikram…aaj toh kamaal kar diya tumne..

 **Vikram (smiles):** kamaal toh tumhare camera ne..i mean tumne kiya hai…

 **Purvi:** Thanks…that's sweet of you..

 **Vikram (clearing throat):** Purvi…kya tum Mark Peters ka assignment lene waali ho?

 **Purvi (wanting to divert the topic):** kuch socha nahi maine..

 **Vikram:** actually mujhe bhi offer aaya hai..Canadian modeling agency se..

 **Purvi:** wow…congrats…

 **Vikram:** Thanks..but meri bhi samajh me nahi aa raha ..socha tumse thoda consult kar loon..if you don't mind..

 **Purvi:** ahhh…

 **Vikram:** Please Purvi…its little urgent..mujhe agle hafte tak contract sign karna hai..

 **Purvi (understanding):** Yeah okay…

 **Vikram:** Dinner?

 **Restaurant**

Kavin and Riya have decided to meet for dinner.

 **Riya:** Thanks Kavin..I am so new to this place…aise me mujhe tum dinner le aaye…you are sweet..she smiles..

 **Kavin (smile):** Its fine Riya..afterall tum mere mom ke friend ki beti ho..mera bhi kuch farz banta hai..

They both order dinner and talk casually.

 **Riya:** Kavin..on a serious note, you know naa..aunty ne kyun number diya tumhara..

 **Kavin (sitting straight, clearing throat):** Yeahh..I…main kya kahoon…thoda awkward hai..

 **Riya:** tum khulke baat kar sakte ho…I mean..we just met..so no hard feelings.

 **Kavin:** Look Riya…I…I am with..with someone right now..

 **Riya:** Ohh..so..congratulations..kab shaadi karne waale ho?

 **Kavin (taken aback):** Shaadi?...he is not sure what to reply…

 **Riya:** I am sorry…shayad you are getting uncomfortable..its fine Kavin..you don't have to explain..

 **Kavin:** the thing is…I haven't..mera matlab we haven't really talked about serious stuff…isliye..

 **Riya (smile):** Okay…tell you what..lets just drop it here..I get it ki tumhe mujhme koi interest nahi hai..she laughs..Kavin relaxes..

 **Kavin:** you are beautiful Riya…he compliments..They both chat about other topics.

 **Purvi and Vikram**

Purvi and Vikram enter a restaurant talking. They walk towards the table indicated by the waiter, when Purvi spots Kavin. He is checking his mobile.

 **Purvi (going near Kavin):** Kavinn..hey…he looks up and gets startled. Purvi hugs him tight.

 **Kavin:** tum yahan? Shoot khatam ho gayi?

 **Purvi:** Yeahhhhh…finally..she says tiredly..tumne khaa liya? She glances at the table.

 **Kavin (stammering):** yeaa…yeaah…maine check mangaa liyaa..

 **Purvi:** ohhh….main toh abhi aayi Vikram ke saath…oh shootttt…she remembers she has come with Vikram…ek minute Kavin..main usse bolkar aati hoon..she leaves before Kavin can say anything to her.

Riya comes back from the washroom.

 **Riya:** shall we leave Kavin?

 **Kavin (flustered):** Why don't you go ahead Riya..main aata hoon…

Purvi returns at the same time. She is surprised to see a beautiful, model like girl standing next to Kavin.

 **Purvi:** chale…maine Vikram ko bol diyaa..

 **Riya:** Hi…I am Riya…nice to meet you…she forwards her hand.

 **Purvi (glancing at Kavin, reluctantly shaking hands):** Hi..I…I am Purvi..she gives a small smile.

 **Riya:** ohhh..Hi Purvi..tum Kavin ko jaanti ho?

 **Purvi (nodding head):** Yeah..main aur Kavin..

 **Kavin (cutting in):** she is a good friend. He wants the conversation to end here..he is confused what should he introduce her as..

 **Purvi (stunned):** friend?...her heart sinks..suddenly something strikes her..

 **Purvi:** Tum..Tum Riya….tum Kavin ki mom ko jaanti ho?

 **Riya (smile):** ohh wow…tumhe kaise pata chala..yeah..Aunty aur meri mom friends hai..main Dubai me rehti hoon..pehli baar iss shaher me aayi hoon..aate hi Kavin jaisa ek friend mil gaya..I can call you as my friend naa? She asks..

 **Kavin (nodding head):** Yes..I think we should leave..he looks at Purvi..then at Riya..he feels mighty uncomfortable.

 **Purvi (angry and hurt from inside):** You guys leave…I just came..Bye Riya..she turns to go.

 **Kavin:** tum ghar kaise jaoogi? He asks out of concern

 **Purvi (gripping her tripod tight):** Vikram ke saath..she replies icily..She storms to the bar.

 **Late night**

Kavin is fuming already. It's past 1 and there is no sign of Purvi yet. He tries her phone number, but it just rings. He goes to the balcony of the house and can see a car arriving.

He watches as a man steps out and goes to the passenger side. A girl holding a camera bag steps out, doddering in her steps. She is drunk. Kavin bangs his hand on the window.

He opens the door and waits outside the lift. The lift door opens and he grits his teeth at the sight in front. Purvi has hugged Vikram, who is trying hard to balance her.

 **Vikram (sensing Kavin's anger):** Purviii…tumhara ghar..ghar aagaya..he removes her hands from his neck.

Purvi turns around to see Kavin.

 **Kavin (sternly):** Purvii…chalo andar..

 **Purvi(ignoring Kavin, drunk):** Tum bhi andar aoo Vikarm..mere ghar me pehli baar aaye ho..come come..she walks ahead dragging his hand

Kavin separates the hands and grips Purvi's hand tightly.

 **Vikram:** take care man..she is drunk…

 **Kavin (angry):** you may leave..Vikram..he speaks rudely..

 **Purvi (drunk, angry):** heyyyy…don't talk to my friend like that..Vikrammmm…she looks at him..I insist…tum bhi andar aooo..I will make some niceeee coffeeee….she giggles..

 **Kavin (angry):** Purviii…shut upp..andar chaloo..he picks her up, she protests leaves the scene quickly..

 **Inside house**

Kavin dumps her on the couch.

 **Kavin (angry, yelling):** what is this nonsense Purvi..Vikram ke saath..maine manaa kiya tha naa..that b*****d…he snarls

 **Purvi (getting up, yelling):** Mind your words Kavin..tum hote kaun ho mere friend ki insult karne waale..

 **Kavin (frustrated):** Purviii..tum samajh nahi rahi ho…main jaanta hoon Vikram ko..he is a flirt…kayi models ke saath chakkar chala chuka hai…

 **Purvi (going close):** toh tumhe lagta hai..mere saath bhi chakkar….she gets angry…..tum mujhpe shaq kar rahe ho?

 **Kavin:** main tumpe shaq nahi kar raha hoon..sirf tumhe warn kar raha hoon..door raho usse..

 **Purvi (yelling):** who are you to warn me? Haannn..main jisse chahoon mil sakti hoon…samjhe..

 **Kavin (angry):** Purvi..chillana bandh karo….jaoo so jaooo…

 **Purvi (yelling more):** Tum chillaana bandh karo pehle…I am not your 'WIFEEE'….she has tears in her eyes, by now..

 **Kavin (taken aback):** Whatt ? he calms down a bit…look Purvi…. _Jaan.._ main sirf itna bol raha hoon..Vikram acha ladka nahi hai..I don't want him to take any advantage of you….I….I care for you…please usse door raho…Pleaseee..

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** you..you care for me?...I..I care for you too…she hugs him..Kavin pats her back. Thing have settled, maybe between them..he feels sorry for the way he behaved. He mentally readies himself to apologise to her…

 **Purvi (suddenly):** Tum Riya se door raho..

 **Kavin (coming out of hug, confused):** kya kaha? Riya?

 **Purvi (tears flowing, determined look):** Haan…Riya..usse door raho..

 **Kavin (surprised):** Riya kahan se beech me aayi ab?

 **Purvi (angry):** Kyun? Tum Vikram ko beech me laa sakte ho..main Riya ko nahi laa sakti? She challenges..

 **Kavin:** Purvi…he takes a deep breath…tum baat ko ulta ghooma rahi ho..Riya is just…

 **Purvi (cutting him):** Riya is justtt..the perfect girl to get married..hai naa?

 **Kavin (shock):** marriage?

 **Purvi (sitting down, angry, tears):** Stop it Kavin….main jaanti hoon..sab jaaanti hoon..Riya ko tumhari Mom ne chunaa hai naa..tumhare liye..

 **Kavin (shocked):** Tumhe kaise pata chala?

 **Purvi (getting up):** So its true…..haan…mere saath rehte ho…we share everything…the same bed bloodyyy..magar…magar shaadi..uske saath…Kyun Kavin?

 **Kavin:** Purvi..tum kya bol rahi ho..tumhe pata bhi hai?

 **Purvi (tears):** sab..sab pata hai mujhe…she sobs..sab pata hai..aaj tumne mujhe meri jagah bataa di Kavin…Riya ke saamne mujhe 'good friend' kaha..she holds his collars..Am I just a 'good friend' to you..haan…she holds her head…Oh Godd…why am I so messed up…2 saal…2 saal Kavin….bass..'good friend'…she wipes her tears…she looks into his eyes..

 **Purvi:** maine …maine decide kar liya hai..main Canada jaa rahi hoon…for 6 months…Vikram ke saath..she adds his name deliberately.

 **Kavin (shocked, hurt):** 6 mahine? Vikram..

 **Purvi (sniffling):** Yes…2 saal maine barbaad kiye..agle 6 mahine kuch kaam kar loongi..shayad meri zindagi sawar jaaye..she turns to go..Kavin pulls her hand roughly and backs her against a wall. He holds her hands above her head and speaks in a hurt and angry tone.

 **Kavin:** 2 saal…tumne zindagi barbaad ki mere saath? Haan…tum kehna kya chahti ho? maine faayda uthaaya hai tumhara? Tum doodh peeti bachi ho? inn 2 saalon me maine bhi sab kuch diya tumhe…toh uss hisaab se maine bhi apni zindagi barbaad kar li..hai naa? Haaannnn? He yells…

 **Purvi:** maine kabhi tumhe rokaa nahi Kavin…tum apne marzi ke maalik ho..

 **Kavin:** rokaa toh maine bhi nahi kabhi tumhe..iska kya matlab samjhoo main? he looks into her eyes with questions..

 **Purvi (angry, tears):** Tum…Tumhe lagta hai ki maine kisi aur ke saath? She feels disgusted at this accusation..

 **Kavin:** tumne mere baare me bhi abhi aisa hi kuch kaha..we are equals Purvi..he reminds her…

 **Purvi:** No we are not…Mr Kavin Kumar….equals hone ke liye..2 logon ke beech rishta hona chahiye..pyaar hona chahiye..izzat honi chahiye…aur tumne bata diyaa..yeh sab nahi hai..kuch bhi nahi hai hamare beech..

Kavin leaves her, after hearing to this. In one sentence she has broken the ties between them. He doesn't understand from where all this has come suddenly. His life was smooth till today morning. Where did this storm come from? Or was it in the background forever and he ignored it.

SLAMMMMM…he hears the door being shut. Purvi has left the house. He rushes to the balcony. After a minute or so he sees her running outside and hailing a cab. He grabs his phone and dials her number. He is worried. Her phone rings inside her bag, on the sofa..in front of him.

Purvi is gone….from his house…is she also gone from his Life?

 **Do they separate? Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :) Keeep Loving KaVi :)**

 **Dear Beleiver Miss - Thank you for your compliments..I am glad you like my stories. After I finish this story, I hall definitely write another one. In case you or any other readers have a plot in mind, do share.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kavin (frustrated):** Kahan jaa sakti hai…sab doston ko phone kar chuka hai…he feels helpless and angry

 **Dushyant:** ruk jaa yaar..tu jaanta hai naa uske gusse ko..thanda hote hi aa jaayegi..Ishu…tum dono ke koi aur dost hai kya? Unhe phone karke dekho naa please

 **Ishita (worried):** Nahi Dush…sabko puchke dekh liya..woh kisike yahan nahi gayi hai..

 **Kavin (suddenly):** Kahin..Kahin woh Vikram…nahi nahi…he shudders..

 **Dushyant:** ek baar phone karke puch le..

 **Kavin:** nahi yaar…woh uske paas kyun jaayegi?..nahi yaar..

 **Vikram house**

Vikram is watching TV, when his doorbell rings. He opens the door and is surprised to see a flustered and embarrassed looking Kavin.

 **Vikram (coldly):** Yes..

 **Kavin (looking inside to see if he can see Purvi):** Pur…Purvi yahan hai kya?

 **Vikram (surprised, smile):** Purvi? Yahan? She lives with you right?

 **Kavin (angry):** Look Vikram..mere paas faltoo time nahi hai..Purvi yahan hai ya nahi?

 **Vikram (leaning on the door):** agar main kahoon nahi…he points to the lift. Kavin turns in anger.

 **Purvi (voice):** Kaun hai Vikram?

 **Kavin (turns, shocked):** Tum…tum..yahan..he looks at Vikram. Vikram smiles slyly.

 **Purvi (turns to go inside):** mujhe koi baat nahi karni hai..

 **Kavin (pulling her by hand):** Purviii..yeh kya bakwaas hai..tum itni raat ko..hamara ghar chodke yahan..iss…iske saath..

 **Purvi (snaps):** woh sirf tumhara ghar hai Kavin…main bass aadha kiraaya deti hoon..tumhari room mate hoon main..aur toh kuch nahi..

 **Kavin (holding her shoulders, trying to reason):** Purvi please….tum aisi baaten mat karo…chalo mere saath…I need to talk to you..

 **Purvi (trying to free):** Leave me Kavin..maine kaha naa kuch bacha nahi ab bolne ke liye..main nahi aane waali…tum jaoo yahan se..

 **Kavin (getting aggressive):** tumhe mere saath aana hi hoga Purviiii…

 **Purvi:** Leave me Kavin…she struggles..

 **Vikram (intervening):** Hey hey..Kavinn..chodd do usse..he removes Purvi's hands from his grip…agar woh yahan mere saath rehna chahti hai toh problem kya hai..

 **Kavin (grabbing his collars):** Kya bolaaa…ek baar phir bolke dikhaa..

 **Purvi (coming in between):** Stop it Kavin….main apni marzi se yahan aayi hoon…Vikram mera friend hai…mujhe..mujhe iss waqt ek dost chahiye tha..

 **Kavin (hurt, looks at both of them):** Ohh…he smiles sarcastically..dost…he looks at Purvi..mujhe pata nahi tha tum dono ki dosti itni achi hai..

 **Purvi (tears):** Kavin..please..stop..

 **Kavin (nods head):** Fine….fine with me…main jaa raha hoon…you carry on…with your 'dost'…he winks at Purvi

 **Purvi (angry):** Kavinnnnnnnn…she slaps him and sits down sobbing. Kavin bangs the door of the house and leaves.

 **Vikram (rubbing her shoulders):** Hey Purvi…relax…yeh paani lo..he offers her some water..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** I am done…I am simply done….she leans on Vikram. He comforts her..

Kavin drives his car rashly and reaches his house. He enters the house and sees Purvi's handbag. He flings it across the room. He sits down and cries. He knows its over between them.

 **Next day**

 **Ishita:** Kavinn…relax yaar….dekho subah ho gayi hai..uska gussa shaant ho gaya hoga…I think tumhe usse le aana chahiye..

 **Kavin (angry):** main kyun jaoon usse lene? Who kya meri biwi hai..jo maayke gayi hai..woh apni marzi se gayi hai….maine usse ghar se nahi nikala hai…usse hi shauq hai naa..naye 'dost' ke saath rehne ka..he bangs his hand on the wall.

 **Ishita:** Kavin…aisa nahi hai..Purvi tumse pyaa..

 **Purvi (entering house):** Main apna saamaan lene aayi hoon..

 **Ishita (running to her):** Purvii…..idhar aa…kya yaar…kaisi baaten kar rahi hai…baith…aamne saamne baith…baat kar..rishte aise tootte nahi hai…main chalti hoon…

 **Purvi:** Ishita..mujhe koi baat nahi karni hai..waise bhi hamara koi 'rishta' nahi tha…it was just physical..nothing emotional..she glares at Kavin….main apna samaan lene jaa rahi hoon. She goes to their bedroom and picks up suitcases to pack.

After some time, she realizes Kavin is standing in the room.

 **Purvi (packing and talking):** main sirf apna samaan le jaa rahi hoon..darro mat..tumhari koi bhi cheez nahi le jaoongi..

She turns around and removes the shell necklace that Kavin had gifted her. She places that on the table. Their eyes meet. They both recollect that special night, their eyes move down. Purvi picks her suitacases and moves to the front door.

 **Kavin (picks the necklace):** Yeh..yeh tumhari hai Purvi..it was a gift..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** nahi Kavin…mujhe tumhari koi nishaani nahi chahiye..yaad hai iss balcony se tumne Soham ka bracelet pheka tha..mujhme itni himmat toh nahi isse khud phek doon…tum chaho to iss baar bhi tumhi….she leaves the sentence incomplete.

Kavin stands at the balcony and watches the scenery outside. He glances down at the cab. The driver is helping Purvi with her luggage, she glances up. They both say goodbye without waving their hands. Atlast she sits in the cab and leaves the complex, his house..his life…

 **Dushyant:** Kavin…yaar ab bhi kuch bigda nahi..baat kar le usse ek baar

 **Kavin:** nahi Dush…woh yeh ghar chodke gayi hai..uske marzi se..

 **Dushyant:** magar Kavin..

 **Kavin (smiles):** Chodd naa…Purvi ne sahi kaha..it was just physical..koi feelings nahi thi yaar…

 **Dushyant:** tu kya karne waala hai ab?

 **Kavin:** Karna kya hai…naya room mate dhoond loonga…its easy…

 **6 months later**

 **Dushyant:** Kavin…yeh kya haal banaya hai yaar tune….yeh daadi…chodd tere drink ko..kitna piyegaa..

 **Kavin (pulling his drink):** mmm..mmmm…peene de yaar…tu meri chinta mat kar..Ishita ghar pe akeli hai..jaa uske paas..

 **Dushyant:** toh tu bhi chal…ghar chal…Ishita khush ho jaayegi tujhe dekhke..

 **Kavin (drunk):** Nahi yaar..tu jaa…aisi haalat me Ishita ko akela mat chodd..tu Papa banne waala hai..he pats his shoulder..acha hai yaar….tera parivar ban jaayega..tu, Ishita aur tera bacha..happy family…aur main…aise hi akela..he goes back to his drink

 **Dushyant:** Tu kab tak gham manaayega..tu bhoola nahi naa aaj tak Purvi ko..he speaks softly.

 **Kavin (looking at Dushyant):** purvii…kaun Purvi? Main kisi Purvi ko nahi jaanta..No…

 **Dushyant:** acha…tu nahi jaanta…Purvi ke jaane ke baad kitne naye dost banaaye tune? kisi ladki ko date kiya? Nahi naa…

 **Kavin (standing up):** kya matlab hai tera….abhi koi ladki pataake dikhaoo…haan…he snaps his fingers. He walks unsteadily to a group of girls.

 **Kavin (drunk)** excuse me ladies…hiiiii…he bends over on the table…will you be my date? He falls on the table. The girls shriek and get up.

 **Kavin home**

Dushyant opens the door and supports Kavin to walk inside. He is heavily drunk and sprawls on the sofa.

 **Dushyant (shaking Kavin):** kavinnn…Kavin…andar jaake so jaa..Kavinnn…he slaps his cheeks..

 **Kavin (eyes open):** Main yahin theekh hoon..andar bahut garmi hai..neend nahi aati..he sleeps on the sofa itself.

Dushyant smiles and walks to Kavin's bedroom. He opens it and glances – it's the same as the day Purvi had left. Kavin never used that room as it was always a reminder of the space shared with Purvi.

Ishita calls Dushyant.

 **Dushyant:** Haan ishu..bass nikal raha hoon

 **Ishita:** Kavin theekh hai naa?

 **Dushyant:** hai bhi aur nahi bhi..ab tak bhool nahi paaya woh Purvi ko..

 **Ishita (sighs):** kaash sab theekh ho jaaye..

 **Dushyant:** hmm..main nikalta hoon..bye..

 **Early morning, 4:00 am**

Kavin is still sleeping on the couch. The phone in his pant pocket vibrates. He sleepily opens his eyes and watches the ceiling above. The vibration in his pocket gains his attention. He removes the phone out and sees it's from an unknown number. He cuts it two times. The third time he picks it annoyed.

 **Kavin (sleepy rude voice):** Helo..kaun hai iss waqt?

 **Voice:** Mr Kavin Kumar?

 **Kavin:** Yes..

 **Voice:** Main Mumbai Airport se bol rahi hoon..aap kisi Purvi Rastogi ko jaante hai?

 **Kavin (jumping up):** Pur..Purvi..

 **Voice:** Mr Kavin…Helooo..aap sun rahe hai? Aap jaante hai kya?

 **Kavin ( feeling odd, scared):** haaa…haaan..

 **Voice:** unki tabiyat bigad gayi hai yahan…hum unhe city hospital le jaa rahe hai…aap please jaldi pahunchiye..

 **Kavin (scared, rushing to the door):** Kya hua Purvi ko?

 **Voice:** She is bleeding…Please hurryyyyy..

Kavin shots out like a bullet to the door. He is wide awake now. He gets inside his car and sits there for a minute.

 **Kavin (thinking):** Purvii..6 mahine baad…kyun aayi ho waapas?

 **Hospital**

Kavin rushes to the ward as mentioned to him.

 **Kavin:** Doctor..main…main Kavin…who…Purvi Rastogi ka…what is he to her? Friend? Love? Enemy? Roommate?..he doesn't know, so he doesn't say anything. Its complicated.

 **Doctor:** oh haan..aap yahan se dekh sakte hai…bleeding abhi bhi hai..she is sleeping..

Kavin watches her after 6 whole months. She has not yet seen her. She cut off all ties with everyone she knew. She never contacted Ishita or Dushyant or Kavin ever.

 **Kavin:** kya hua Purvi ko? Usse chot kaisi lagi? Who airport me kya kar rahi thi?

 **Doctor (confused):** aapko nahi pata?

 **Kavin (nodding head):** Nahi..nahi doctor..

 **Doctor:** Ms Purvi Canada se flight me aa rahi thi..pata nahi unhe permission kaise mili doctor se aisi haalat me travel karne ki….she started bleeding in the plane. Yahan pe emergency landing ki. Unse jab kisi apne ka naam aur contact poocha toh us waqt unhone shayad aapke details diye..you are her close friend?

 **Kavin:** hmm..aapne abhi bhi nahi bataya…usse chot kaise lagi? Kahan lagi?

 **Doctor:** unhe bleeding chot lagne ki wajah se nahi ho rahi hai..

 **Kavin (confused):** chot nahi lagi…toh?

 **Doctor:** She is 6 months pregnant….uske complications ke wajah se yeh sab hua..Mr Kavin….Mr Kavin…helooo

Kavin snaps and again goes to the window to see Purvi. His eyes now travel from her face to stomach. Under the blankets he can make out her swollen belly. He simply cannot believe it.

 **Shock laga? keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Flashback**

Purvi reaches Canada – heartbroken, depressed and alone. Its difficult for her to move on, but she takes the opportunity to be so far away from Kavin. It will help her re-build her life and maybe slowly move ahead.

 **2 months later**

 **Mark Peters:** I need you guys to capture the sunlight at different angles. You may want to crouch your body. Be careful as you get down these stairs, its steep.

They are shooting in an underground cave. Purvi walks slowly tugging her tripod. Lack of sleep, loss of appetite, lethargy has taken a toll. Heartbreak really takes a toll on the body. The more she tries to forget Kavin, the more she thinks about him. She doesn't realise but they have to now climb down steep steps.

 **Vikram:** Purviiiiii..watch outttt..he screams from behind her.

Purvi halts and looks down. Her heart is in her mouth, she feels dizzy and sweaty. She cannot stand anymore and sits down, holding the railing.

 **Vikram:** you okay? Haan..he asks concerned. Purvi nods her head and looks down. Everything is blurry and fuzzy.

 **Purvi (holding her head):** I…I cant go down….

 **Mark Peters:** whats the hold up? Are you okay Purvi?

 **Purvi:** Mark..I..feel sick..she holds her stomach. She holds a palm over her mouth. Excuse me….she gets up and runs out of the cave entrance.

 **Doctor, hospital**

 **Doctor:** how long have you had these symptoms?

 **Purvi:** a few days I think…she rests her head.

 **Doctor:** hmm..we gonna do some tests on you..

 **Purvi home**

She is lying on the bed – still, surprised, shocked at what the doctor revealed to her. Her head swims, she is not ready to believe it. She gets up as suddenly and rushes to the bathroom sink.

 _I love you Jaan….You are pregnant Ms Purvi….I love you…._

No..no…no…How did this happen? Why did this happen? What will she do now…She cries loudly as she has to face these things all alone. That's so unfair. She picks up her phone to dial Kavin. Her hands tremble as she hears the phone ringing…one, two, three, four, five rings.

 **Kavin (voice):** helooo..

Purvi's hand goes automatically to her belly. She feels the connection between the two. How does he sound like? Does he know its her? Will he be overjoyed to hear from her or be angry?

She wouldn't know it unless she spoke the first word.

 **Kavin:** heloooooo..who is it?

Purvi wiped her tears and cleared her throat to call out his name.

 **Girl (voice):** whats taking so long? Main kabse wait kar rahi hoon…kiska phone hai?

 **Kavin:** just a sec Riya…

Riyaaaa? Whats she doing there? Is he getting married to her? But he never wanted to marry. Has he changed his mind? So Riya is the girl for him? Purvi was not good enough?

She removes her hand away from her stomach.

 **Kavin:** Kaun hai? Hellooo?...click….she has cut the phone. Purvi stares at her phone. He has moved wouldn't he. He doesn't have anything that reminds him of her. While she now has a part of him attached to her.

 **3 days later**

 **Vikram:** Are you sure of this Purvi? I think tumhe ek baar baat karni chahiye..yeh bacha Kavin ka hai naa? He asks hasn't told him for sure.

 **Purvi:** Thanks Vikram. But this is just my decision. Mujhe kisise poochne ki zaroorat nahi hai…kisiko kuch bataane ki bhi zaroorat nahi hai..

 **Vikram (sighs):** I wish I could help more, but mujhe kal hi Amsterdam jaana hai..3 mahine ka project hai

 **Purvi:** tumne mujhe itna support kiya…I am grateful..

 **Nurse:** Ms Purvi..we are ready for you..Follow me..

 **Sometime later**

Purvi walks out of the clinic slowly, looking tired and sleepy. Vikam immediately supports her to sit.

 **Vikram:** is it? Is it done?

 **Purvi (nods head):** I just want to go home..

Vikram takes her home. She sits down on the bed.

 **Vikram:** maine tumhara fridge stock kar diya hai..tumhe 2-3 din tak baahar jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai..Do you want me to stay here tonight?

 **Purvi (lying down):** no Vikram…I am fine…I want to sleep..she shuts her eyes.

 **Vikram:** Bye Purvi..be in touch…don't worry…sab kuch theekh ho jaayega..he consoles.

She hears the noise of her door being shut. She gets up and touches her stomach again.

 _Main tumhari koi bhi nishaani nahi chahti…_

 ** _Doctor (voice):_** we will be done in about 20 mins..relax and breathe deep..

 _Jaan..I love you…._

 **20 mins later**

 **Doctor:** Ms Purvi…I hope you realise what you are going to do. We shall have an appointment next week.

 **Purvi:** yes..I want to keep it.

 _Mujhme himmat nahi ki main isse khud apne haathon se…._

She didn't have courage to throw his gift (shell necklace) out of her life and this was their child…Kavin's blood! How could she kill it.. She recollects the moment when she made a life-changing decision for herself.

 **Purvi:** Wait doctorrr….I..I need some..some more time..I am not ready..her body shivers..she clutches her stomach protectively.

She wonders if she took the correct decision. How will she raise the child alone? Can she give the name of Kavin Kumar as the father of her child? What realtion does she have with Kavin to automatically grant him that status? What will her parents think? They already are not on good talking terms with her. She feels alone, discarded by everyone.

Wait..she is not alone. She looks down, from today she will not be alone. She has someone else. Someone, who is an integral part of her. Someone, who will love her unconditionally. Someone, who is her own. Someone, who will not let her down.

 **6 months later**

 **Purvi (on phone):** Shanky, please India me koi project dhooond lo mere liye.

 **Shanky:** Purvi. You still want to work? I think you should take rest.

 **Purvi (closing her eyes):** I have no choice. I need the money. Please shanky. Koi bhi chota mota assignment. Pleaseee…she is begging

 **Shanky (sighs):** allright..Mumbai ke elite fashion house me ek vacancy hai.

Mumbai!..Kavin…noooo…this is not a good idea.

 **Purvi:** No Shanky..kuch aur..main Mumbai wapas nahi aana chahti.

 **Shanky:** okay. Banglore ke office me baat karta hoon.

Purvi is travelling back to India after 6 months. She has got a photography assignment in Bangalore – a new city, new people. Her doctor has warned her to be careful. This travel is going to put a strain on her body. She goes through the list of do's and don'ts again. Its going to be a long and tiring flight. She still has to dodge the 4 hr layoff in Mumbai. She dreads that time. Will she be able to hide in that airport without bumping into any familiar face? She prays, she should be able to do that.

Halfway through the flight, Purvi faces discomfort. The whole experience is claustrophobic. She finds it difficult to stand and move, the cramped toilet gives her nausea. Now her stomach has started to pain. She is tired after visiting the toilet so many times. She tries to get up, but a wave of pain hits her. She buckles down in her seat, groaning in pain. Her fellow passenger calls up the air hostess. Her pain increases with time. The flight makes an emergency landing, she is immediately wheeled out on a stretcher. The pain is unbearable for her.

 **Medical staff:** Ma'm..we need to hospitalize you immediately. Give us an emergency contact number..ma'm

Purvi shakes her head. no No…Not in Mumbai….She pleads with them to take her to Banglalore.

 **Staff:** ma'm please..you are bleeding heavily. Aap aur travel nahi kar sakti. Please..give us a contact..koi friend..rishtedaar…koi hai aapka apna Mumbai me?

 **Purvi (pain, clutching her stomach):** Kavin…that's the only name she can say now..gritting her teeth, she gives his mobile number. She is not sure if its still the same.

That's the only information they gather from her, before she passes out in pain.

 **Flashback over**

Its morning now. Purvi opens her eyes and is surprised to see a known face staring at her with tears in eyes.

 **Purvi (slowly):** Ish..Ishitaa..tum? she glances around. Dushyant is standing against the wall. He gives a small smile.

 **Dushyant:** Hi Purvi..

Purvi smiles in return. She looks around the place – a hospital room. Two friends of her – Ishita and Dushyant, hundreds of questions between them. But where is he? Where is Kavin?

 **where is Kavin? How will the two face each other?**

 **Keep reading. Do review :)**

 **Take care**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ishita (hurt):** Kahan thi itne din tu Purvi? Humse saare connection todd diye? Zaraa saa bhi khayal nahi aaya? Maine tujhe apna bestie maana tha…she sobs.

 **Dushyant:** ishuuu..please…sambhaalo apne aap ko..Purvi ki haalat toh dekho..tum samajhti ho naa..

 **Ishita (wiping tears):** Sab samajhti hoon..magar isne kaam hi aisa kiya hai. Dushyant hugs her.

 **Purvi (tears, pain):** I am sorry Ishita…mujhe maaf kar de yaar..she starts crying as well.

 **Dushyant (sighs):** main kaise do-do pregnant aurton ko akele sambhaaloo..yeh Kavin kahan reh gaya?

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** do-do pregnant aurten? She then notices Ishita. Ishitaa…tu bhi pregnant hai? Ohhh..I am so happy yaar..congratulations to you both.

 **Dushyant:** Thank you. Ishita ne tumhe bahut miss kiya inn dino. Ab tum aa gayi ho, isse company mil jaayegi

 **Purvi:** Kaunsa mahina hai tera?

 **Ishita:** saatva (7th) aur tera?

 **Purvi:** main tujhse ek mahina peeche hoon…acha hai…tujhse thode tips le loon..akele sab karna mushkil hai.

 **Ishita (face falls):** Akele? Purvi..she holds her hand. Purvi knows what she is going to ask. She doesn't know what she will reply. Purvi tu bura naa mane toh kuch poochoon?

Purvi nods her head as yes. It's a natural query. One that she will have to face forever in her life, probably.

 **Ishita (scared, nervous):** Yeh..yeh bacha..I mean..

 **Purvi (holding her belly, looking straight):** Yeh bacha mera hai Ishita..sirf mera..

The door to her room opens and Purvi sees a bearded young man. He has red eyes and his hairs are disheveled. She is trying to recognize him, his eyes bore into hers.

 **Dushyant:** Arre Kavin..kahan gaya tha tu?

 **Kavin (coming in, not facing Purvi):** yeh davaai ki list di thi doctor ne..wohi lene gaya tha.

Kavin? This man in front of her is Kavin? She cannot believe – he has changed so much. She shuts her eyes and imagines the clean shaven, well dressed, handsome young man whom she fell in love with – the father of her child. This cannot be him, for sure. She continues to stare at him.

Kavin realizes her gaze on him. He is not ready to face her yet. The whole night he had spent watching her from outside. His gaze alternating between her face and her pregnant belly. The question crossed his mind a thousand times already – he didn't want to know the answer, a small part of his mind did want to know, but. Is there any string of relation remaining between them that he can step up and ask her boldly - Whose child is she carrying?Is she married already? If yes, where is her husband? Her passport doesn't indicate anything – her name is unchanged. There is no mangalsutra, wedding ring etc denoting her status.

Dushyant senses the awkwardness and aloofness between the two.

 **Dushyant:** Ishita, hume chalna chahiye. Hum dono ko office ke liye nikalna hai.

 **Ishita (getting up):** bye Purvi..kuch zaroorat ho toh bataana zaroor. Hum baadme aate hai. Take care and congratulations. She smiles and kisses her forehead.

They both move out. Kavin rushes out behind them, leaving Purvi alone.

 **Kavin:** Dushyant, Ishita.. ek minute. They both turn at him. Kya Purvi ne tumhe kuch bataya? Uski shaadi ho gayi hai kya? Haan?

 **Ishita:** Usne kuch theekh se nahi bataya hume Kavin. Shayad tumhe bataa de. Andar jaoo. Usse zaroorat hai. Uska khayal rakhna

 **Purvi room**

Purvi watches the door. She gets startled as it opens and Kavin peeks in. He shuts the door and stands there itself. They both see each other.

 **Kavin (finally):** ab kaisi tabiyat hai? pain ho raha hai kya?

 **Purvi (nodding):** Halka sa hai abhi bhi. Mujhe doctor se baat karni hai.

 **Kavin:** abhi thodi der me aa jaayenge doctor.

Silence again. Purvi hears the beep of the monitor and time and again fondles her belly. Kavin watches how carefully her hands move over her stomach.

Purvi shifts her eyes to Kavin – he is staring at her belly. A small smile spreads across Purvi's face. They are after all a family!

 **Purvi:** Baitho Kavin..khade kyun ho.

Kavin takes a chair and sits.

 **Kavin:** tum aisi haalat me akele travel kar rahi ho? tumhare husband nahi aaye? He asks.

 **Purvi:** meri shaadi nahi huyi hai Kavin

Kavin stares at her with a shock. She is not married, yet she is pregnant. Could it be? Should he ask her?

They both stare at each other again. Kavin is about to ask another question, his phone rings.

 **Kavin:** Heloo..Riyaa…main aaj nahi mil sakta. Baadme call karta hoon. He cuts the call.

 **Purvi:** Riya? yeh wohi Riyaa toh nahi? She enquires.

 **Kavin (nodding):** Hmm..usse kuch kaam tha. He doesn't give anymore information

So its true. Kavin and Riya. They are together. Maybe they will get married soon. Oh God! It would have been perfect, if she never had to come to Mumbai. Her fate made her face this awkward situation. Or the baby wanted to meet it's father?

 **Kavin (taking a deep breath):** So Purvi…main yeh poocha raha tha..I mean ki…

 **Doctor and Nurse (interrupting):** Okay..lets see you Ms Purvi. I am Dr Mehra, gynaecologist and surgeon. Aap kal heavy bleeding ke saath admit huyi thi. Aapke bag me se jo medical reports mile hai usme yeh pata chalta hai, you have some minor issues, otherwise everything is fine. how are you feeling?

 **Purvi:** Doctor, kya main banglore jaa sakti hoon? I have my job there.

 **Doctor:** Ms Purvi. Humne kal aapki bleeding rokne ke liye stitches diye hai. Iska matlab hai ab delivery tak aap bedrest pe rahengi with minimal movement. Isme travel toh bhool hi jaayiye.

 **Purvi:** But doctor, I have to go to Banglore. wahan mera assignment hai, ghar hai. Yahan kuch nahi hai. Main yahan kya karoongi?

Kavin shoots her a look. He folds his hands tightly across his chest.

 **Doctor:** Ms Purvi agar aapko iss bache se pyaar hai toh aap wohi karengi jo main keh raha hoon. Its too risky for the baby. He says softly

 **Purvi (scared):** Risky? Baby? She cannot imagine losing the baby now. She keeps quiet.

 **Doctor:** hmm. Aapke saath kaun hai Ms Purvi? Aapke husband? He glances at Kavin. Kavin himself is eager to know.

 **Purvi (straight look):** No doctor. I am not married. The doctor and nurse's eyebrows shoot up.

 **Doctor:** Toh…phir…this is awkward..yeh bacha..

 **Purvi:** its personal doctor. My child has no father. Tears drop from her eyes. He..he left me.

 **Doctor:** ohh..i am sorry…waise aapko aur 3-4 din yahan rehna hoga. Uske baad aap please rehne ka intezaam yahi kahin kar lijiye. Nurse, check the BP.

Kavin walks out of the room to give her privacy for her check up. The doctor and nurse leave after 10 min. Kavin walks inside and sees Purvi trying to adjust the pillow behind her back, she can't due to the needle in her arm.

 **Purvi:** ouchhh..she yelps at the discomfort. She feels a cushion like feeling. A familiar cologne scent hits her nose. She looks up, Kavin is holding her and adjusting the pillow. How she wanted to hug him now tight, make him feel her belly, introduce him to his baby.

 **Kavin:** Are you okay?

 **Purvi (snapping back):** Haan?...yes..tha..thank you.

 **Kavin:** Vikram tumhare saath nahi hai kya?

Vikram? Did he think this is hers and Vikram's? Purvi's heart breaks. She cannot do anything now. He has moved ahead. He will start a new family with Riya, maybe. She has had enough complications. She might as well get over it now itself!

 **Purvi:** nahi. Vikram mere saath nahi hai. Usse jab mere pregnancy ke baare me pata chala, kuch dino ke baad woh Amsterdam chala gaya. 3 mahine ho gaye, waapas nahi aaya. She says the truth, but its upto Kavin's interpretation now.

 **Kavin (shocked, angry):** aisi haalat me woh tumhe chodke chala gaya? Tumne itne din yeh sab akele?

Does he have tears in his eyes? He is upset with what? Vikram left her or that she had to face it all alone? But he also never bothered to be in touch with her.

 **Purvi (sarcastic):** pehle bhi toh akele hi thi. ab aadat ho gayi hai. She clutches her belly, it pains now. Main sona chahti hoon, thoda dard kar raha hai.

Kavin sits on the stool again. Purvi shuts her eyes.

 **Purvi (opens her eyes):** Kavin..he hmmms…tumhe kuch kaam hai toh jaoo..main manage kar loongi.

Kavin gets up, he anyways wanted to go out. The words, emotions everything is weighing him down.

 **Kavin:** main badme aata hoon. He reaches the door. He stops. Purviii..

 **Purvi:** hmm

 **Kavin:** kuch zaroorat ho toh call kar dena. Mera number wahi hai.

 **Purvi:** pata hai Kavin. Bye.

He shuts the door. Purvi cries all alone. She has to go away from this place soon. Only one person can help her now.

 **Shanky secretary:** Sorry Purvi. Shanky ki koi badi family emergency hai. Who kal raat out of India gaya hai. I cannot contact him atleast for a week. I am really sorry.

 **Purvi (sighs):** Okay. Thank you.

 **Purvi (mind):** Kya karoon main? Kisse madat maangoo? Ab ek hi raasta hai. Dushyant/Ishita se madat maang leti hoon.

 **Evening, Dushyant and Ishita in Purvi room**

 **Ishita:** kaisi ho Purvi? She hands over some flowers and candy.

 **Purvi:** I am better. Tum kyun aayi?

 **Ishita:** arre kaise naa aati? Mera waise bhi 1 ghante baad yahi check up hai. Dr Mehra mere bhi doctor hai.

 **Purvi:** oh wow..nice..

 **Dushyant:** doctor ne kya kaha? kab discharge karenge?

 **Purvi:** 4 din baad. Bass ussi baat ki tension hai. Mujhe travel karne se manaa kar rahe hai. Mere boss Shanky India se baahar hai. Main yahan kahan rahoon? Ishita..she holds her hands. Dushyaant kya main kuch din tum dono ke ghar reh sakti hoon? Please?

 **Ishita (looking at Dushyant):** Purvi..main kya kahoon..Dushyant..aap bataayiye naa

 **Dushyant (uncomfortable):** Purvi, kaise kahoon? Bura mat manna. Mere parents yahi hai hamare saath. Ishita ki pregnancy me help karne aaye hai. Tum Maa ko jaanti ho. aise me agar tum hamare saath..tum..tum samajh rahi ho naa.

 **Purvi (realizes):** Haan..haan. main samajh sakti hoon. Its okay Dushyant. main kuch aur soch loongi. Dushyant excuses himself for a phone call.

 **Purvi (smile):** Ishita..teri hitler saas tere saath hi aa gayi. Kaise rehti hai yaar tu?

 **Ishita (smiles):** Maa bahut khayal rakhti hai mera. Bahu yeh khaoo, yeh mat khaoo, bahu yeh mat uthaaoo, daudo mat, bhaago mat. Kabhi kamar ki maalish, kabhi per ki maalish, tang aa gayi hoon saare laad se. she sighs.

 **After Ishita and Dushyant leave**

 **Purvi (mind, sad):** Ishita. tu isse tang hona kehti hai. Tu bahut lucky hai. Aisi haalat me sab tere saath hai – Maa, Papa, Dushyant. main bilkul akeli hoon..bilkul akeli..she shuts her eyes and tears flow out.

 **Nurse (entering her room):** Ms Purvi. Chaliye aapke baby ko dekhte hai. Purvi gets up slowly and the nurse arranges the ultrasound machine.

 **Purvi (watching the monitor):** how's my baby? She is very worried.

 **Nurse:** movements toh hai, thode slow hai magar. Shayad ek do din baad normal ho jaayega.

Purvi watches with tears in her eyes. She always gets some satisfaction to watch the young form inside her- alive and kicking. The baby kicks her and she laughs slightly, though it pains.

 **Nurse:** aapko gender pata hai? Foreign me to paanchve mahine me bataate hai naa? She asks.

 **Purvi (nods head):** Haan..pata hai

 _It's a boy!_ She remembers and that's what her greatest fear is. She knows their son will be just a copy of Kavin in looks. Will these two ever meet? And will he recognize his own son? No! No! She has to leave at the earliest!

At that moment Kavin walks inside. He sees all the machine and stuff.

 **Kavin:** Oh..I am sorry. Main baadme aata hoon. He turns, but something he has just seen makes him turn back. Its an image – a black and white image – a human form – a baby on screen. He stands there, gazing at the monitor. It's the most beautiful image he has ever seen.

 **Nurse:** Koi baat nahi sir..bass ho gaya. She switches the monitor off, prints the scan reports and puts them in Purvi's patient file.

 **Nurse:** Not to worry much ma'm. Baby looks normal. Take complete rest. Doctor aayenge thodi der me.

The nurse leaves them both alone. Kavin is still stunned and the playful image of the baby is playing in his mind. Unknowingly he smiles.

 **Kavin:** how are you feeling Purvi?

 **Purvi (resting):** I am fine. Kavin, mera phone pass karna

Purvi's house agent has called her.

 **Purvi:** yes Mr Shah. Mujhe urgently ek room chahiye. Actually City hospital ke paas kahin. She sighs. Mr Shah maine aapko budget bataya naa. Please stick to the budget. Koi bhi ghar mile, mujhe phone kijiye. Thanks

 **Kavin:** Tum ghar dhoondh rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** haan. Discharge ke baad ghar chahiye na. Shanky ke aate hi job bhi mil jaayega

 **Kavin:** Job? Tumhe doctor ne aaram karne kaha hai naa..baby ke liye risky hai.

 **Purvi (frustrated):** Toh main kya karoon? Yeh sab. Yeb sab achanak se hua hai. Sab kuch. She feels her tears coming back. Kuch mere control me nahi hai. Naa job, na ghar aur yeh..she clutches her stomach with both hands.

She feels overwhelmed by the whole situation. Pregnancy is hard, even harder when you are all alone. She reaches for a tissue and blows her nose.

She suddenly feels warm, safe. She looks up, Kavin is hugging her – gently, to soothe her. She forgets the moment and hugs him back. She cries openly, he pats her back.

 **Kavin:** Tum chaaho toh kuch din mere saath reh sakti ho..

Purvi looks up to him. No! she should not.. No, its not a good idea. She wants to say No, but she isn't. She is not thinking right now, its like someone else is making decisions for her. Someone tiny, someone inside her. He has other plans, maybe.

 **Purvi (tears):** Okay..Thank youuuu..

 **Kavin and Purvi and the baby will stay together. But Kavin thinks the baby is Vikram's and Purvi thinks Kavin is with Riya.**

 **Will these three be a happy family, ever? keep reading :) Keep reviewing :) Take care all :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kavin:** maine theekh kiya na Dushyant?

 **Dushyant:** Haan Kavin…iss waqt Purvi ko madat ki zaroorat hai.

 **Kavin (hurt):** meri samajh me nahi aa raha. Yeh Vikram itna kamina kaise ho sakta hai?

 **Dushyant:** Tujhe bura lag raha hai ki Purvi uske bache ki Maa banne waali hai?

 **Kavin (eyes down):** main tujhse jhooth nahi boloonga. Thode bahut sapne dekhe the maine. Hamara ghar, parivaar bass sapne dekhna shuru hi kiya tha aur kuch nahi yaar..haan thoda bura lag raha hai..yeh hum ho sakte the, but khair..ab yeh sab sochke kya fayda. Sab ho hi gaya na.

 **Dushyant:** Tum dono aise phir se ek saath, tu aage ki soch raha hai kya?

 **Kavin:** nahi Dushyant. main abhi kuch nahi soch raha. Mujhme himmat nahi hai aur iss baar baat sirf meri aur Purvi ki nahi hai. Koi teesra bhi hai. The baby's image plays on his mind. He smiles…Purvi ko bass ek sahaare ki zaroorat hai, shayad sirf kuch dino ke liye. Bass isse zyaada kuch nahi. Aur main utna hi connection rakhoonga.

 **Purvi, last night in hospital**

 **Purvi (talking to her baby, fondling her belly):** hum dono kal jaa rahe hai. Tumhare papa aayenge kal. Hum sab saath rahenge ek ghar me. The baby kicks her in response. Tum bahut khush ho naa apne Papa se milke. Yeh sab tumhe kiya hai naa..main jaanti hoon..Tum Papa ki team me ho ?…she asks.

 **Purvi (sad):** I am sorry baby magar yeh nahi ho sakta. Tumhare Papa aur main ab saath nahi hai. Unhe toh yeh pata bhi nahi ki tum unke bête ho..unka pyaar…nahi nahi…hamare nahi..tum sirf mere pyaar ki nishaani ho..Kavin mujhse pyaar nahi karta..she sobs..nahi karta…The baby kicks and she feels some pain.

 **Purvi (pain, crying):** ahhhhhhh….

 **Kavin (coming to say goodnight):** Purvii…he panics seeing her bent over, holding stomach in pain. Kya hua? doctor ko bulaaoon?

 **Purvi (holding his hand to stop):** Nahi..nahi Kavin..I..i am fine..woh bass main thoda emotional ho gayi thi..baby se baat kar rahi thi..she wipes her tears.

 **Kavin (surprised):** tum baby se baat kar rahi thi? isse sunaai deta hai?

 **Purvi (fondling her stomach):** Haan…shayad isse samajh me aata hai..mere baaton pe kabhi response deta hai..ouchh…

 **Kavin:** kya hua?

 **Purvi:** Kuch nahi Kavin..bass yeh thodi laat maar raha hai…Ouchhhh..she holds her belly again..

 **Kavin:** phir se..

 **Purvi:** haan..pata nahi..shararat kar raha hai…Football khel raha hai..she smiles..

 **Kavin (smiles):** Football! isse bhi football pasand hai..Maa kehti hai main bhi unhe bahut laat maarta tha..aur mujhe football waise hi pasand hai..tum jaanti ho naa

 **Purvi:** haan..har Saturday TV ke saamne woh blue tshirt pahenke,ullu ki tarah baith jaate the..phir order karte mujhe…Purviiii Popcorn..Purvi..beer! hahaha…They both laugh remembering old times. Suddenly they look at each other and stop laughing. That was their past.

 **Kavin (looking down):** Kal subah main aata hoon. Tayyar rehna.

 **Purvi:** hmm..

 **Kavin:** okay goodnight..you need rest.

 **Purvi:** Kavin..woh hospital ke paise..mere paas Canada ke savings hai…sooo..

 **Kavin:** hum hisaab baadme kare?

 **Purvi (nods head):** hmm..theekh hai..Goodnight. He leaves

 **Purvi (fondling belly):** Bilkul nahi badle tumhare papa..aaj bhi sab hisaab mujhe hi rakhna pad raha hai..

 **Kavin (mind):** Tum bilkul nahi badli Purvi..aaj bhi hisaab ki badi pakki ho..

 **Next day, Purvi and Kavin house**

Kavin helps Purvi get inside the house carefully and takes her to the bedroom.

 **Kavin:** tumhe yahi iss bed pe aaram karna hai. Maine maid se keh diya hai. woh poora din tumhare saath rahegi.

 **Purvi:** aur raat ko?

 **Kavin:** ahh…woh…tum toh jaanti ho raat ko rukne waali maids milna mushkil hai..but main..main koshish karoonga..

 **Purvi:** Kavin..its okay. Maine aise hi puch liya.

 **Kavin:** tumhara saaman rakh deta hoon..mera saaman doosre kamre me hai. He looks at his watch.

 **Purvi:** Tumhe kahin jaana hai toh jaoo..I can manage. Maid aa jayegi.

 **Kavin:** Thanks.. Riya se milke 2 din ho gaye hai. mera ek naya event aa raha hai.

 **Purvi:** Kavinn…she has to ask this now..

 **Kavin:** haan

 **Purvi (feeling awkward):** main yahan tumhare ghar me hoon. Riya ko..I mean koi problem toh nahi hai naa?

 **Kavin:** Riya ko kyun problem hogi? Maine bataya usse tumhare baare me. Shayad tumse milne aa jaaye kabhi.

 **Purvi (guilty, awkward):** Main..main jaldi kuch dhoondti hoon apne liye..

 **Kavin (shrugs shoulders):** jaisa tum theekh samjho. Filhaal 2 hafte ke liye doctor ne tumhe bed se utarne ke liye manaa kiya hai. main chalta hoon. Kuch chahiye toh call kar dena

 **Purvi (tears, stroking belly):** 2 hafte bachaa..sirf do hafte..uske baad hum dono tumhare papa ke ghar se, unki life se kahin door chale jaayenge…I am sorry baby..

Life moves on slowly for Purvi, Kavin and baby.

 **A week later**

 **Purvi:** Shanky please, I need to do something yaar. Maine aise khaali nahi baith sakti. Kuch toh kaam hoga

 **Shanky (frustrated):** Tum hi bataoo kya assignment doon tumhe? Jitney bhi hai everyone involves travel. Aur tumhare iss haalat me tum ghanto tak koi photography bhi nahi kar sakti. You tell me what should I do? Look, I want to help you, but meri bhi situation ko samjho.

 **Purvi (no other answer):** okay..I understand..Thanks Shanky..Bye

Purvi checks her bank account again. This sudden hospitalization has added a burden to her finances. Ishita comes to visit her.

 **Ishita:** Kya ho raha hai Purvi madam

 **Purvi:** Kuch nahi yaar..bahut bore ho rahi hoon baithe baithe.

 **Ishita:** kab tak aise bed rest ke liye kaha hai doctor ne?

 **Purvi:** ek aur hafta. Uske baad check up hai..phir pata chalega..main bass chahti hoon, sab theekh rahe. Aise ghar me nahi baitha jaa raha mujhse. Mujhe kaam chahiye. Abhi delivery, hospital, bache ka kharcha yeh sab dekhna hai mujhe

 **Ishita:** tu yeh sab akeli kyun kar rahi ? bache ke papa se kyun nahi bolti. He is responsible too

 **Purvi (uncomfortable):** mere bache ka koi baap nahi hai..yeh mera bacha hai..mujhe hi sab kuch karna hoga

 **Ishita (keeping Purvi'd hand on her belly):** Khaa tere bache ki kasam?

Purvi snatches her hand away. She cannot say this to Ishita or anyone. That would be unfair to Kavin.

 **Purvi:** ishitaaa please..main ready nahi hoon yeh sab baat karne.

 **Ishita:** Kya matlab ready nahi hai? kab ready hogi tu? Purvi tujhe pata bhi hai tu kya karne jaa rahi hai? ek bacha kitni badi responsibility hai..tu yeh sab akele kaise karegi?

 **Purvi (angry):** Toh kya karoon? Ishita main teri tarah nahi hoon. Tu shaadi shuda hai, tera pati hai - tujhe kisiko prove karne ki zaroorat nahi hai..koi tujhse nahi poochega tere bache ka baap kaun hai, kal ko tune apni naukri bhi chodd di toh bhi Dushyant tujhe sambhaal lega..lekin mere saath koi nahi hai. haan yeh sach hai yeh bacha mere akele ka nahi hai. iss bache ka baap hai, magar woh mere saath nahi hai. Woh aage badh chuka hai, usse mere saath koi rishta nahi rakhna tha aur main usse iss bache se jabardasti baandhna nahi chahti. She sobs and heaves..

 **Ishita (hugging Purvi):** Sambhaal apne aap ko Purvi. I am sorry..main tujhe dukhi nahi karna chahti thi..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Maine koshish ki thi Ishita..iss bache ko abort karne ki, magar main nahi kar paayi. Yeh..yeh mere pyaar ki nishaani hai..aaj iske sivaay koi nahi hai mera..hai koi? Bol naa? Maine itni badi galti kar di kya? Maa-Papa bhi mujhse baat nahi karte. Papa ne keh diya main unki beti nahi hoon,maine jisse pyaar kiya – woh mujhse badle me pyaar nahi karta hai…jab se yahan aayi hoon,logon ki baaten, taane sun rahi hoon. Akele sab kuch seh rahi hoon…akele sab kuch seh rahi hoon..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** iss waqt main sirf madat chahti hoon…main kisi pe depend nahi hona chahti.

 **Ishita:** haan Purvi…tu pehle apni tabiyat ka khayal rakh. Yeh sab baaten baadme sochenge. Tu akeli nahi hai. Main hoon tumhare saath..okay? Purvi smiles

 **Ishita:** chal main tere liye kuch acha saa khaana banaati hoon..tu baith..

Purvi sniffles and settles back in the bed. Ishita is surprised to see Kavin at the door.

 **Ishita:** kavin? Tum kab aaye?

 **Kavin:** bas abhi..tumhare joote dekhe hall me toh yahan aaya..sab theekh hai naa? He looks at Purvi, she looks upset

 **Ishita (trying to change topic):** Haan..haan..bas Purvi ko bhookh lagi hai..maine socha koi snack banaa doon.

 **Kavin:** tum kahan chali? Tum dono baitho..main kuch banaata hoon..

 **Purvi:** tum khaana banaooge? She asks open mouthed.

 **Kavin:** haan..akela tha toh seekh gaya..main bass aaya..he leaves to go to the kitchen.

Sometime later, Kavin gets a tray of some snacks and juice for the two pregnant besties.

 **Ishita:** wowww Kavin..toast toh ekdum lajawaab banaaya hai..Dushyant se bhi achaa

 **Kavin:** yeh toh mere liye bahut bada compliment hai. Dush toh pehle se khaana banaa leta hai..saare experiments mujhpe hi toh kiye hai usne..he laughs..

 **Ishita:** haha..Pregnancy me yeh ek mazaa toh hai hi. Aadhi raat ko jab bhook lage, pati kitna bhi thakaa hua ho yaa soya hua hoo, pregnant biwi ki baat kabhi taalta nahi..turant kitchen me ghuss jaate hai..iss situation me khoob chaakri karwa sakte ho pati se..kabhi sar dabaana, evening walks pe company, kabhi massage, aadhi raat ko chaat, icecream jo bhi maango..Patidev aapki saari ichaayen poori kar dete hai…she laughs..

 **Kavin:** Acha bahana hai patiyon se kaam nikalwaane ka..Thank god meri shaadi nahi huyi hai..he jokes

Purvi stops eating and looks at Kavin. He realizes she feels hurt maybe. She has no one in her life right now to pamper her in her pregnancy, take care of her small and big demands, put up with tantrums.

 **Kavin (after Ishita left):** Purvi…ek choti si help chahiye mujhe

 **Purvi:** kya?

 **Kavin:** Tum photo editing karti ho naa? Mera ek event abhi khatam hua. uske photos hume social media pe splash karne hai. mera editor achanak chutti pe chala gaya. Itne short notice me koi doosra editor nahi mil raha. Kya tum thodi help kar sakti ho?

 **Purvi:** haan..kyun nahi..khaali toh baithi hoon..mera bhi thoda timepass ho jaayega.

 **Kavin:** great..main laptop leke aata hoon. Aaj raat 11 baje ke pehle mujhe yeh mere team ko submit karna hai.

Purvi sits and helps Kavin edit the pictures. They spend time together, they start talking and easing out. Purvi is tired by the time its 11 pm.

 **Purvi (holding her waist):** ab aur nahi baitha jaa raha mujhse. Bahut dard kar raha hai..

 **Kavin:** main massage kar doon?

Purvi looks at him strangely.

 **Purvi:** nahi Kavin..its fine…tum bass hot bag de do mujhe..

 **Kavin (smile):** tumhe awkward feel ho raha hai toh rehne do..I thought we are friends. He gets up to go with the laptop.

 **Purvi:** kavinnn..

 **Kavin:** hmm

 **Purvi (smile):** kamar ke saath thodi shoulders ki bhi massage kar doge..please.. she smiles

 **Kavin (smiles):** Sure…main bass aataa hoon..he prepares to leave

 **Purvi:** kavinn..he turns…ghar me ice cream hai?..she rubs her belly..bass yuhi mann kar raha hai..cravings you see..

Kavin smiles as he walks to the kitchen to fulfill Purvi's demands.

 **Is Kavin slowly slipping into the role of a protector for Purvi? Will she get the love she deserves?**

Dear all, for the past 2 weeks, you all have noticed how some individuals have trolled/abused the writers on FF. Its disturbing for us to say the least. As I have mentioned before, I am open to hear feedback but not abuse. We try hard to ignore, but I do get affected when someone drags my family, my loved ones. The words and language used are utterly disgusting.

we all need your support and encouragement. Please report the user - batman hu main for abuse. Don't remain Silent!


	15. Chapter 15

Kavin is busy in front of the television. He is watching a football match. His team is losing.

 **Kavin:** Oh goddd…F***…kya kar rahe hai yaar..Come onnnnnn….

 **Purvi (from her room):** Kavinnnn…Kavinnn…paani chahiye mujhe..she calls his name a couple of times more. She starts walking slowly to the drawing room, when she gets no response. She is now in her 7th month of pregnancy.

She stops at the sight in front. Kavin as usual is seated close to the TV. He is practically inside the stadium in his head. She smiles at his behavior. She decides not to disturb him and goes to the kitchen to take water.

 **Kavin (distracted):** Purviiiii…tum baahar kyun aayi? Mujhe bolti..kya chahiye tumhe?

 **Purvi (taking glass and bottle of water):** mera gala sukh gaya..tumhara naam bulaate bulaate. Tum toh England chale gaye naa..she laughs. Meri thodi exercise hi ho jaayegi. Waise score kya hai?

 **Kavin:** buraa haal hai..1 goal maar diya hai saamne waale ne…oh nooooo…he holds his hands on head as his team manages to barely save another goal! Thank goddd…

 **Purvi:** You carry on..main waapas jaa rahi hoon..

 **Kavin:** Nahi..rukoo naa..tumhare aate hi penalty mili hai meri team ko..10 second bass…please..baitho naa. He holds her hand gently and makes her sit on the sofa. Purvi feels her baby move inside her.

 **Kavin:** Come on..come on…..he urges the players. The baby suddenly is very active, responding to the sounds and shouts outside

 **Kavin (screaming):** Yesssss..Yesssssss….Goallllllllllllllll…woooo hooooo..he raises a hand for high-five to Purvi. She slaps his hand in humor and jerks.

 **Kavin:** Kya hua?

 **Purvi (smiles):** andar ka footballer jaag gaya…usne abhi abhi ek goal maari..she laughs and fondles her belly.

 **Kavin (placing a hand on her belly):** kahan? Yahan? He can feel the slight movements. Wowww…

Suddenly the baby kicks again. He feels it this time. At the same time, his team scores a goal on screen. He looks at his hand and then at Purvi.

 **Purvi:** mujhe neend aa rahi hai Kavin..main jaoon? Tumhari team ne 2 goal maar diye naaa..

 **Kavin:** haan..so jaoo..good night..

He looks at his hand again. Purvi reaches the door of her bedroom and turns to see. Kavin kisses the palm of his hand.

 **Purvi (lying down, thinking):** Kya mujhe Kavin ko ab sach bataana chahiye? Who jiss tarah se mera khayal rakh raha hai, jaise baby ke baare me puchta hai…mujhe yakeen hai woh bahut acha Papa banega. She smiles with tears in her eyes.

 **Next morning**

Purvi watches as Kavin butters her toast.

 **Kavin:** Purvi yeh toast finish karke orange juice peelo. Kal tumne aadha glass waise hi rakha tha.

 **Purvi:** I hate orange juice. She makes a face.

 **Kavin:** apne liye naa sahi..baby ke liye toh peena hi padega..

 **Purvi (trying to get up):** Mera pet bhar gaya hai…main jaa rahi hoon

 **Kavin (blocking her way):** yeh juice piye bina tum kahin nahi jaa rahi ho. he drags a chair to sit close to her. He takes the juice close to her lips. She hesitates, but opens her mouth and watches as he carefully makes her drink the juice. They are so close to each other. In their happy moments, Purvi remembers being seated on his lap as he fed her breakfast or juice at the very same spot.

What would start out as fun moment would many a times turn into physical intimacy – right on the kitchen table or the counter or the cold floor. Today also they were close, he was feeding her lovingly yet she knew this closeness, this bonding was more soothing. Is this what is Love?

 **Kavin:** Purvi..juice toh piyooo..kya soch rahi ho?

Purvi is startled out of her thoughts; she holds the glass of juice now.

 **Purvi:** Main pii loongi Kavin..thanks..

 **Kavin:** pakka?

 **Purvi (smiles):** haan Kaavin..pakka..

She watches as he smiles and gets up to clear the table. Can things still work out between them? She definitely likes this side of Kavin-this mature, caring, protective side of him.

 **TRINGGG..TRINGGG..** The doorbell rings breaking her thoughts.

 **Kavin:** main dekhta hoon..maid aa gayi hogi..

Purvi gulps the last of the juice from her glass and gets up to go for a bath. She has some time before the doctor's appointment. She hears some voices in the drawing room, she slowly walks towards it.

 **Girl (voice):** Sorry yaar…main aise hi aa gayi…but urgent tha…We have to meet the wedding planner today itself. Dad date prepone karna chahte hai…tum please chalo naa mere saath.

 **Kavin (voice):** what? Main? Aise achanak..mujhe kuch aur kaam tha Riya..

Riya? Kavin's Riya? She cannot face her..Nooo…Purvi decides to step back into the kitchen, but her big belly doesn't allow her to turn as quickly as she wishes. A gasp of pain escapes her mouth, before she can shut up.

 **Purvi (pain):** ahhh…she shuts up and tries to escape.

 **Riya:** Heyyy…Purviii..righttt..

Purvi stops in her tracks as he hears her name being called. Head bowed down in guilt, she turns around, not yet ready to face Riya.

 **Purvi (guilty):** Hi…Hiii Riya.

 **Riya:** Oh my god…she walks to Purvi…I am so sorry..main tumhare liye kuch laayi bhi nahi hoon..so silly of me…come naa..sit…Kavin watches as Riya gently leads Purvi to the sofa.

 **Riya:** My…look at you..can I touch the baby? She asks excitedly. Riya holds her belly gently.

 **Riya (looking at Kavin):** This is so exciting naa Kavinnn….I have always wanted one..tum dekh lena..shaadi hote hi I will not waste any time…first anniversary tak we will be three..she laughs..

A stabbing pain passes in Purvi's heart – Kavin will have another family.

 **Kavin:** I am sure you will do that..he smiles at her.

 **Riya:** lekin uske pehle shaadi honi baaki hai..jiski tayyari jaldi shuru karni hai..balki aaj se.. So Kavin..please tum chalo naa mere saath. Who wedding planner Zenobia tumhari bahut achi friend hai naa..tum zara baat karo naa..ek appointment mil jaayega..she looks pleadingly.

 **Purvi:** shaadi kab hai?

 **Riya:** next month….crazzzyyyyyy crazzzyyyyyy…Kitni tayyari hai..I am going mad – Dubai to Mumbai. Agle mahine ke baad permanently Mumbai..mera apna ghar..she looks around the house.

Purvi feels like an unwanted guest, an intruder. She has certainly no business to be here – this is going to be Riya and Kavin's house. Soon, many things will be changed. She needs to go from the room at this moment. She gets up abruptly, placing a hand on her belly.

 **Kavin (balancing her):** Kya kar rahi ho..aaram se utho..Purvi holds onto him for support. She looks into his eyes.

 **Riya:** are you okay?

Purvi removes her hand from Kavin's body and stands on her own – alone, no not alone – the baby is with her!

 **Purvi:** main nahaa leti hoon…doctor ka appointment hai

 **Kavin:** haan tum nahaa lo..phir main tayyar hota hoon..

 **Purvi (suddenly, sharply):** Nahi..main chali jaoongi..Kavin looks at her with surprise..

 **Purvi (controlling her emotions):** Main..main manage kar loongi Kavin..tum Riya ke saath jaoo..she needs you now. Dushyant aur Ishita bhi doctor ke paas jaa rahe hai..main unse keh doongi..he will pick and drop me..

She walks inside quickly into the bathroom. She sobs. She was never out of Love with Kavin. And its only increasing day by day.

 **Kavin (knock on door):** Purviiiiiii….Purviiiiiiiiiiiii…

Purvi wipes her tears and turns the shower on.

 **Purvi (normal voice):** Haan…

 **Kavin:** main Riya ke saath jaa raha hoon…Dushyant se baat ho gayi hai..woh tumhe le jaayega..

 **Purvi (tears):** Okay…Thanks..

She sobs again, its not okay!

 **Kavin:** Are you sure? Tum akeli kar paoogi yeh sab?

 _Yes Kavin..I have been managing all this alone all this while. Do not become my weakness. Don't spoil me, don't pamper me. Don't make me feel loved and wanted. Don't make me feel more than welcome in your life. I won't be able to leave._

These are the thoughts running through her mind.

 **Purvi:** hmmm…I will be fine…she manages to say..

 _I have to be fine. Fine for myself, Fine for the baby, Fine for this world…_

 **Hospital**

Purvi waits for her turn. Ishita and Dushyant return after their appointment. Ishita looks excited.

 **Purvi:** all good naa Ishita?

 **Ishita (tired, but excited):** haan yaar..yeh dekh ultrasound report – she shows the back and white skeletal images of her baby.

 **Dushyant:** sab kuch normal hai..Thank God. Main Maa ko bataa deta hoon..he leaves to inform his parents.

 **Ishita:** Dushyant ki Maa toh bahut excited hai. bass agle mahine Maayke chali jaoongi. Usse pehle god bharai karni hai.

 **Purvi:** Godh bharaai?

 **Ishita:** haan…baby shower.. sab relatives aayenge, baby aur mujhe gifts denge, aashirwaad denge..Jaanti ho yeh Dushyant ke parivaar me 15 saal baad pehla bacha hai.. Dushyant ke Papa ne toh unke gaav se paalna bhi mangaaya hai..jisme unke ghar ke saare bache khele hai..Dushyant bhi..

Purvi hears all the excited tidbits that Ishita shares.

 **Dushyant:** Ishita hume chalna hoga ab. Maa papa ko mandir jaana hai. hamare paas ghar ki chaabi bhi nahi hai..so..

 **Ishita:** arre..lekin Purvi…yeh akele?

 **Purvi:** arre…main taxi me chali jaoongi..

 **Dushyant:** kyun? Tum taxi me kyun jaoogi? Kaavin se baat kar li hai maine..woh aa raha hai..acha hum chalte hai..bye..

Purvi bids bye to Ishita and Dushyant. She smiles as Dushyant holds Ishita carefully. She looks around, many women are seated – some alone, some with husbands. She remembers all her visits to the doctor were alone. The baby kicks her, reminding, she is not alone this time – Kavin is arriving. She glances at the door again – there is no sign of Kavin.

 **Nurse:** Ms Purvi..

Purvi raises her hand and gets up slowly, taking her file and bag.

 **Nurse:** aap akeli aayi hai?

 **Purvi (sigh):** Haan..main akeli hoon..

 **Nurse:** Ohh…this way please madam..she indicates to the doctor's room

 **Doctor:** Hello Ms Purvi..all okay? Yahan baith jaayiye. I will be just be back to take your ultrasound.

Purvi changes her clothes and lies on the examination table.

 **Kavin, driving to the clinic**

He recollects his conversation with Dushyant.

 **Flashback**

 **Kavin:** Purvi ka check up ho gaya? Kya kaha doctor ne?

 **Dushyant:** nahi uski baari aayi nahi ab tak…

 **Kavin:** Ishita kaisi hai? kya bataya doctor ne?

 **Dushyant:** sab normal….aaj bache ka ultrasound kiya..kya bataaon yaar…kitna khelti hai meri sweet pari..aankhon me aasoo aa gaye mere yaar..he says emotionally.

 **Kavin (smiles):** sach? Acha ek baat bataa..Aaj Kya Purvi ka bhi ultrasound karenge? I mean..baby ko dekh sakte hai kya? He is very curious to see the baby on screen.

 **Dushyant:** Purvi ka saatva mahina hai naa..toh haan..ultrasound karenge hi.

 **Kavin (jumping up from seat):** kya? Wow…main...kaash main aa paata..he wants to come right now

 **Dushyant (sensing excitement in his voice):** arre tujhe main baat bataana bhool gaya..woh mujhe aur Ishita ko ghar jaana hoga..Maa ko kuch kaam hai…toh Purvi akeli reh jaayegi yaar..he hopes Kavin takes his hint.

 **Kavin:** ohhh..hmmm…ek kaam kar..tu jaa..main..dekhta hoon…main aata hoon kuch der me…he is already at the door..

 **Flashback over**

Kavin reaches the reception and searches for Purvi – she is not there. He enquires with the receptionist and very soon is sprinting towards the room indicated.

 **Purvi, doctor cabin**

 **Technician:** okay..your blood pressure and pulse is fine. Lets do your ultrasound. She looks around. aapke saath aapke husband nahi hai? agar baahar hai toh bulaoon?

 **Purvi:** mere saath koi nahi hai..main akeli hoon..

 **Technician:** Okay Madam…look at the monitor. She places a probe over Purvi's exposed belly.

Purvi watches at the monitor – she smiles in anticipation of seeing the baby in front. The door to the room opens with a bang.

 **Kavin:** sorry doctor…main Purvi ke saath hoon..he points to Purvi

 **Technician:** Ohh…come in…we just started. You are on time!

Kavin walks in and stands next to Purvi. She looks at him open mouthed. Kavin looks at her, surprised at her reaction.

 **Technician:** Perfectly healthy baby..much improvement in movements..

Purvi and Kavin train their eyes on the monitor. The baby appears excited – he even waves a hand to them. The next moment he turns, places a hand on head- he is showing off his excitement to his Mom and Dad in front.

 **Kavin (smiles):** wowww…kitna excited hai..woh dekho..laat bhi maar raha hai..he points it out to Purvi.

 **Purvi (enthusiastic, happy):** mujhe pata hai Kavin..i can feel him…yeh dekho…

Kavin sees slight movements on her belly – they are slight, but he can see it. He places a hand on the vibrating skin.

 **Technician:** Its magical naa..aap logon ka first baby hai?

This question jolts both Kavin and Purvi. Kavin suddenly withdraws his hand from her belly. The baby as suddenly stops moving as if it senses the detachment of his father's presence. Purvi places a hand on the same place, trying to assure her baby – he is not alone. She is there. The baby turns on his side and lays quietly – maybe he is sad and upset!

 **Purvi:** yeh mera pehla bacha hai..she states coldly. Kavin moves a bit away from her. It hurts him badly.

 **Technician:** Okay…yeh rahe aapke reports. Ms Purvi..aap change kar lijiye..doctor aati hongi…

Kavin steps out to give Purvi some privacy and alone time.

 **Purvi (thinking):** Ab bass doctor mujhe all clear kar de…ab mujhse aur nahi raha jaayega Kavin ke saath…nahi hoga mujhse..

 **Doctor, room**

 **Doctor (going through her reports):** Hmmm..Ms Purvi…everything looks okay but…

 **Purvi (worried):** But?

 **Doctor:** we still cannot open your stitches. Risky hoga abhi bhi. So I still suggest – no travelling, no heavy duty work. Stay at home and rest. Every 2 weeks check up ke liye aayiye..

Purvi slumps back in her chair. She cannot do anything now.

 **Kavin:** Thank you Doctor. She will be fine. I will take care of her. He states with an honesty.

Purvi gets up, still thinking 100 different things in her mind. She never glances at Kavin. If she would have, she would have noticed – he is secretly happy, secretly smiling. At this moment he is holding Purvi exactly as Dushyant held Ishita - protectively,leading her gently, worrying for her comfort.

 **Purvi (mind, worried):** _I need to go..please let me gooooo…Please God help me here..she prays_

 **Kavin (mind, happy):** _Main tumhe aise akele nahi jaane doonga Purvi…Thank you God.._

He glances at the belly of Purvi, smiling at the baby inside!

 **Oh God...i never realised this chapter became a little long. Hope you guys still like it.**

 **How will Kavin make Purvi stay forever with him? Purvi wants to go..will she leave?**

 **Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Purvi and Kavin reach home. She is very upset at the turn of events. She just wants to leave.

 **Purvi (on phone):** Shankyyy..listen pleaasseeee…I beg you…give me something..anything..main tumhare office me peon ka kaam bhi karoongi…I need your help..

 **Shanky (irritated):** Purviii..whats wrong with you? Tum pichle aadhe ghante me 20 phone kar chuki ho! tum meri bahut puraani aur achi employee ho isliye kuch bol nahi raha hoon. But this is harassment Purvi.. he sounds angry now. Mujhse jo kuch ho sakta tha maine sab kuch kiya tumhare liye. Tumhara compensation tak de diya. Ab isse zyaada kya madat karoon main tumhari? Main naahi tumhara baap hoon naa pati naa boyfriend. Don't call me again Purvi..

 **Purvi (angry):** How dare you Shankyyyy..helooo..helooo…she screams loudly on the phone. she throws her phone in anger.

 **Kavin (coming after hearing her loud voice):** Purviiiii…kisse baat kar rahi ho? itna chilla kyun rahi ho?

Purvi is seated on a chair, she is breathing slowly in anger. Kavin places a hand to placate her.

 **Purvi (angry, jerking):** Don't touch me…Don't you dare touch me Kavin..she points a finger at him.

 **Kavin (shocked):** hua kya hai Purvi? Itna gussa kyun ho rahi ho? calm down..meri baat sunoh..

 **Purvi (angry):** Kyun? Kyun sunoo main tumhari baat? Tum hote kaun ho mere? Mere papa ho? tumne mujhe paida kiya hai? she asks gritting her teeth.

 **Kavin:** Purviiii…he cannot understand why she is behaving like this. She is still agitated and now gets up to talk.

 **Purvi:** That's right…tum mere papa nahi ho..toh kya ho? mere husband? Haah..she snorts..nahi naa…toh kya mere boyfriend ho? nahi naa..toh phir kyun sunoo main tumhari baat? She screams now. Her body trembles and she holds her belly.

Kavin gets up and holds her to make her sit. She sits down and begins to sob loudly.

 **Kavin (getting water):** yeh lo paani piyo..shaant ho jaoo..baby ke liye please. He pats her belly softly.

 **Purvi:** I am sorry Kavin…main gusse me aa gayi..but main kya karoon…meri life me kuch bhi mere hisaab se nahi jaa bhi nahi. Kuch dino me baby baahar aa jayega. Uske kapde, khaana, doctor ka kharcha, school, padhaai yeh sab main kaise karoongi? Mere paas ek naukri bhi nahi hai. main kisi pe bojh nahi nahi banna chahti.

 **Kavin (hurt):** tumhe mere saath rehna bojh lagta hai? maine aisa kya keh diya jo tum aisa sochti ho?

 **Purvi:** Tumhe kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main sab jaanti hoon. Tumhare saath rehna yeh kuch dino ki majboori thi. magar ab agar aur rahi toh mujhe lagega main tumhari achaai ka faayda uthaa rahi hoon..

 **Kavin:** what nonsense? Purvi mera aur tumhara rishtaa…

 **Purvi (cutting him):** kaisa rishta Kavin? Please..tum bhi jaante ho hamara kaisa relation tha..it was..it was just physical…who koi rishta nahi tha..

 **Kavin:** haan maanta hoon physical tha..but kya hum ek doosre ke dost nahi the? Haan..

 **Purvi:** kya faayda inn sab baaton ka..ab toh doosre rishte hai naa tumhari zindagi me..unhe kab tak peeche rakhoge?

 **Kavin (surprise):** Tum kiss rishte ki baat kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** main sab jaanti hoon Kavin..

 **Kavin:** tum kya jaanti ho Purvi?

 **Purvi (eyes down):** Tumm…aur Riya..she whispers..

 **Kavin (shocked):** Riyaa? What?

The bell rings. Kavin ignores it, he wants to talk it out with Purvi. But the constant bel ringing forces him to attend the door.

 **Riya (jumping):** Hieeeeeee….yeh dekho main kya laayi? I am soo excited. She hugs him tight..

Purvi watches the scene with sadness and a small amount of hatred for herself, her situation.

 **Kavin (removing himself from her grip):** aaram se Riya..kahin mera gala naa dabaa do tum..

 **Riya:** ooopsss..sorry…she comes inside. Hey Purvi..how are you? She sits next to her.

 **Kavin:** tum kuch kaam se aayi thi Riya? He asks impatiently. He needs to talk to Purvi now.

 **Riya (opening her bag):** Oh haaaaann…Zenobia ne yeh card design kiya hai..kaisa hai bataoo?

 **Purvi:** Card?

 **Riya:** Haan…wedding card..kaisa hai Kavin?

Purvi watches Kavin flipping the elegantly looking wedding card. Its huge and decorative.

 **Kavin:** nice choice..I like it...he looks at Purvi..tum bhi dekh lo ek baar.. he passes the card to her.

 **Riya (excited):** haan..tum bhi dekh ke bataoo naa..

Purvi opens the card slowly with heavy hands. Her eyes are bright with tears, she finds it difficult to read the words. She tries to focus on the names..

RIYA WEDS….KA….the rest letters are blurred. Her tears drop on the card.

 **Riya:** Heyy…kya hua? tum emotional kyun ho rahi ho?

 **Kavin:** haan Purvi…tum ro kyun rahi ho? card acha nahi laga? He asks..

 **Purvi:** Nahi…she wipes her tears…bahut acha hai..Congratulations Riya..Congratulations Kavin..you guys stay happy forever together..

 **Riya (shocked):** Kavin? Matlab main aur Kavin? Saath me? Iske saath main kaise khush reh sakti hoon?

 **Purvi:** mazaak mat karo Riya..shaadi ke card tak me naam chap gaya..ab aisa mazaak acha nahi..

 **Riya (showing the card again):** Kya Purvi….yeh dekho kya likha hai…RIYA WEDS KARTHIK…

 **Purvi (wiping tears and checking again):** Kaa..Karthik? she looks at Kavin. He is looking straight into her eyes.

 **Riya:** Haan Karthik.. mere bank ke Mumbai branch me kaam karta hai…mera Mumbai aana jaana uski wajah se hi toh hai. Kavin ke saath first meeting ke baad, we became friends. Mere bank ke event ko Kavin ne organize kiya. Uss event me main Karthik se mili and you know..something clicked and we fell in love. And here we are 7 months down the line..finally getting married. Wooo hooooo…

 **Kavin:** Congrats..kabhi aana tum hamare ghar…Karthik ko lekar..kyun Purvi?

 **Purvi (guilty, shocked):** haa..haan..

 **Riya:** sure..acha main chalti hoon..Karthik wait kar raha hoga..I am meeting him for dinner tonight. Okay byeeee..she gets up to go..

Purvi is seated in her place, assimilating the new information. Kavin and Riya are not getting married. They are just friends. Why did she assume they are together? Kavin believes that Vikram is her child's father. Oh goddd..its so complicated.

Riya leaves and Kavin shuts the door. He now walks to Purvi. She is still looking down on the tiles of the floor. She doesn't know what to say.

 **Kavin (sigh):** I think tumhe aaram karna chahiye..thoda so jaoo…you will feel better..

Purvi gets up and goes to the bedroom. She lies down, still thinking bout what just happened and shuts her eyes.

 **Later,**

Purvi cannot sleep, she tries hard. She has to talk to Kavin. She gets up and moves to Kavin's room. she knocks on his door.

 **Kavin:** tum soyi nahi? Kuch chahiye kya?

 **Purvi:** Kavinn..main..mujhe tumse baat karni hai…

 **Kavin:** Baitho..he indicates his bed. She sits down carefully.

 **Purvi:** I..I am sorry…thodi der pehle maine jaise behave kiya..uske liye..

 **Kavin:** Its okay Purvi..maine buraa nahi maana..you are right..hum dono ka koi rishta nahi hai..naa main tumhara baap hoon, naa husband, naa boyfriend aur naa hi friend..he states..toh phir kyun bura manoo?

 **Purvi:** Nahi Kavin..aisa..aisa mat kaho..maine woh sab isliye kaha tha kyunki mujhe laga..tum aur Riya..tum dono shaadi karne wale ho..main tum dono ke beech me nahi aana chahti thi..isliye socha tumse jhagadke main aasaani se chali jaoongi..

 **Kavin:** agar tumhe jaana hai toh tum ab bhi jaa sakti ho..mujhe koi problem nahi hai..mujhe koi farak nahi padta..jaisa tumne kaha koi rishta hi nahi raha..he smiles sarcastically.

 **Purvi (placing a hand on her belly):** ek…ek rishta hai Kavin..hum..hum dono ke beech..

 **Kavin (turns to look at her):** kaunsa Rishta?

 **Purvi (taking a deep breath):** Maa- Papa hone kaaa…she looks at him with tears.

 **Kavin:** main samjha nahi Purvi..

Purvi sits closer to Kavin. She takes his hand and places on her belly.

 **Purvi:** Kavinnn…maine jhooth bola tumse..yeh bachaa mera aur Vik..Vikram ka nahi hai…

 **Kavin (shocked):** what?

 **Purvi (holding his hand tight, tears):** Yeh bacha..yeh tumhara hai Kavin..mera aur tumhara! She declares.

 **Kavin (removing his hand away):** yeh kya bol rahi ho tum Purvi? Yeh kaisa mazaak hai..

 **Purvi:** Nahi Kavin…yeh mazaak nahi hai..mera tumhare alaawa kisi ke saath koi aur rishta nahi tha..please believe me Kavin..

 **Kavin:** kaise yakeen karoon? You are unbelievable Purvi..yeh baat tumne pehle kyun nahi bataayi? Haan..itne mahine tak tumhe meri yaad tak nahi aayi..jab maine tumse poocha tab tumne mujhe yeh kyun kaha ki yeh Vikram ka hai..he yells..aur aaj achanak mujhe iss bache ka baap banaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi (scared, trying to prove):** Maine tumhe bataane ki koshish ki thi…magar mujhe laga tum ab Riya ke saath aage badh chuke ho..isliye maine nahi bataya..main tumhare zindagi se door jane waali thi..magar meri kismat mujhe yahan le aayi..tumhare saamne..woh toh mujhe aaj pata chala ki tum aur Riya saath me nahi ho..isliye…

 **Kavin (sarcastic, yelling):** Isliye tumne socha Kavin ke saath phir se rishta jodte hai..hai naa?

 **Purvi (angry):** Shut up Kavin…main yahan tumhe sach bataa rahi hoon aur tum itna ganda ilzaam laga rahe ho mujhpe?

 **Kavin:** Ilzaam ki tum baat mat karna Purvi..tumse selfish insaan maine apni life me nahi dekha. Agar yeh bacha mera hai..toh phir tum iss bache ke baare me aaj tak saare faisle akele kyun leti aayi ho? haan..kyunki tumhe meri zaroorat nahi hai…tum akeli sab kar sakti ho naa..toh aage bhi akeli hi karo..sunaa tumne..

He leaves the room. Purvi calls his name a couple of times.

 **Purvi (loudly):** Kavinnn…Kavinnnnn…meri baat sunohhh..please…meri baat sunohhhh..she yells….

 **Purvi (waking up from sleep):** Kavinnnnnnnn..Kavinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…

Kavin rushes to Purvi's room. He sees she is shouting his name in her sleep. She is probably dreaming about something. Her forehead is sweaty.

 **Kavin (shaking Purvi gently):** Purviiiii..Purviiiiiiii..uthoooo….

 **Purvi (eyes closed):** Meri baat sunoh…yeh bacha..yeh bachaa..

 **Kavin:** baby ekdum theekh hai Purvi…Purviiiii…tum sapna dekh rahi ho…uthoooo..

Purvi opens her eyes and sees that she is in her room. Not Kavin's room. She feels sweaty and thirsty. Her heart is beating fast.

 **Kavin:** are you okay? He wipes the sweat of her face and forehead. Rukooo..main paani deta hoon

He pours water in a glass and hands to her. She accepts it with trembling hand and drinks sips of water.

 **Kavin:** Kya hua? koi bura sapna dekha kya?

 **Purvi:** pata nahi..sha…shayad…

 **Kavin:** Its normal Purvi..pregnancy ke last trimester me yeh sab common hai..aisa karo…main tumhare liye garam doodh laata hoon..peene ke baad so jaoo..okay..he leaves the room to get some warm milk.

 **Purvi (thinking):** yeh sab…yeh sab ek sapna tha? Maine Kavin ko abhi tak sach nahi bataya? Mujhe darr lag raha hai..mera sapna sach ho gaya toh? She is filled with dread.

He gets her the milk and makes her drink slowly. He makes her lie down. She looks worried still. Kavin pats her forehead and gently covers her eyes.

 **Kavin:** so jaoo Purvi..main hoon yahan..

Purvi nods her head. she feels soft pats of kavin's hand on her forehead. Her eyes become heavy and she finally shuts it and sleeps. Kavin checks to make sure she is asleep and he tries to slip out. He feels a slight tug in his hand and that's when he realizes- Purvi is holding her hand around her belly to sleep. She appears to be slightly disturbed in her sleep.

Kavin sits in the same position and pats her forhead again to make her sleep.

 **Kavin (mind):** kaash hum dono ka koi rishta ban jaaye..jiss wajah se main tumhe rok paoo..yahan..apne paas..hamesha ke liye..he shuts his eyes and sleeps.

 **So Kavin and Riya are not together. There is still hope for Purvi. But she is now afraid how will Kavin react on knowing the truth? On other hand, Kavin is searching for a reason to have a proper relation with Purvi this time**

 **Who will initate the new relation? Will Kavin forgive Purvi for the hidden truth? Keep reading :) keep reviewing:)**

 **Dear Update Kavi -** yes you were right. Riya and Kavin are not getting married.

 **Dear KK -** Your review comment was so interesting. I am glad you like the suspense and the pace of the story. keep reading and reviewing

 **Dear Mansi -** I am so sorry you had this unfortunate accident. I hope you get well soon. Take plenty of rest and get well soon :)

Thank you guys for all your comments. I can see many people are reading the chapters, just request you to review also. It encourages all the writers to write more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ishita (on phone):** Aaja na Purvi…kuch nahi hoga tujhe..bas baithi reh ek jagah…meri godh bharai hai yaar.

 **Purvi (trying to convince her):** main aana chahti hoon, magar doctor ne strictly manaa kiya hai. sab tayyariyan ho gayi?

 **Ishita:** haan, I think. Waise bhi mujhe toh koi bhi kaam karne se manaa kiya hai. Meri mummy aur Maaji hi sab kar rahi hai. bass abhi parlour waali aayegi, mehendi lagaane. Aise lag raha hai jaise godhbharai nahi, dobara shaadi hi ho rahi ho. she laughs.

 **Purvi (sad):** Tumhare Mummy papa aaye hai?

 **Ishita:** haan..2 din pehle. Acha main abhi phone rakhti hoon..Maaji bulaa rahi hai..Bye..apna khayal rakhna.

Purvi is reminded of her own parents. She misses her mother, the most. On an impulse, she calls her mother. She gets cold feet and goes to cut the call. But her mother picks it up.

 **PurviM (sad voice):** Heloo…

 **Purvi (overwhelmed):** Ma..

 **PurviM:** kaun bol raha hai? she can hear only silence. Her mother can hear breathing sounds now.

 **PurviM (unsure, whisper):** Pu..Purvi?

 **Purvi:** Ma..Mamaaaa…she breaks down into sobs.

 **PurviM (sad, crying):** Betaa.. kaisi hai tu?

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Theekh..Theekh nahi hoon main Maa…mujhe aapki yaad aati hai…I need you mammaaa…I am sorry..Please aa jaoo..mujhe…mujhe yahan se leke jaooo..

 **Sometime later**

Kavin makes his way to the flat. He is surprised to see Purvi in the kitchen.

 **Kavin (surprise):** Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho? Maid se kehti naa..woh kuch banaake deti tumhe

 **Purvi:** main bilkul theekh hoon Kavin. Maid ko jaldi jaana tha. Tum baitho. Aaj maine apne haathon se itne din ke baad kuch banaaya hai.

 **Kavin (making her sit):** Tum baitho pehle yahan. Kya banaya hai? he takes a bite.

 **Purvi:** kaisi hai?

 **Kavin (smiles):** Of course achi hai. tumne jo banayi hai. Purvi smiles, she looks happy. Kya baat hai? aaj bahut dino ke baad tumhe itna khush dekh raha hoon. Bahut acha lag raha hai tumhe aise dekhke. He confesses.

 **Purvi (smile):** baat hi aisi hai Kavin. Aaj maine Mamma se baat ki.

 **Kavin (surprise):** Tumhari Mom se? sach? Kya kaha unhone? Aise achanak kyun phone kiya tumne?

 **Purvi:** Ishita se baat kar rahi thi. aaj godh bharai thi naa uski. Toh bass uski who saari baaten sunke Maa ki yaad aa gayi. Pata nahi kyun unhe aise hi phone kar diya maine.

 **Kavin:** Tumhare chehre ki glow se pata chal raha hai Maa-beti ke beech me sab achi baaten ?

 **Purvi:** haan. Maa shayad mujhe yahan se le jaayegi..bahut jald.

 **Kavin (dropping spoon):** yahan se le jaaye? Matlab?

 **Purvi:** Maine Maa se baat ki apni life ke baare me, situation ke baare me. Who Papa se baat karne waali hai. agar woh dono maan jaaye toh bahut aasaani hogi mere liye. Main unke saath reh sakti hoon. Woh log mujhe aur baby ko sambhaalenge . main naukri kar sakoongi phir se. sab kuch acha ho jaayega. Hai naa? Kavinnn..Kavinnn..

 **Kavin (serious):** toh…toh tum chali jaoogi yahan se?

 **Purvi (sad):** Haan shayad. Tumne mere liye bahut kuch kiya Kavin. She holds his hand. Main tumhara ehsaan kabhi nahi bhooloongi.

Kavin looks at her. He gently removes her hand from his.

 **Kavin (smile):** main..mujhe ek kaam yaad aa gaya..main bass aata hoon kuch der me..

He gets up abruptly and leaves the house.

 **Dushyant:** Kya kaha? Purvi jaa rahi hai?

 **Kavin (worried):** agar Uske Mummy Papa yahan aa gaye, toh I am sure who usse mere ghar me rehne nahi denge.

 **Dushyant:** Toh yeh sahi bhi toh hoga na. Woh Maa banne waali hai. aur uski tumhare saath shaadi bhi nahi huyi hai. aur kitne din aise tumhare saath rahegi woh? Kiss haq se?

 **Kavin:** Kyun? Pehle bhi toh hum saath hi rehte the naa. Ek hi ghar me.

 **Dushyant:** Tab sirf tum do the..aaj tum dono ke saath uske pet me pal raha bacha bhi hai. he sighs. woh aise me aur kya kar sakti hai. usse jaane de. Ussime sab ki bhalaai hai.

 **Kavin:** Magar.

 **Dushyant:** dekh Kavin. Purvi ne akele apni pregnancy me bahut kuch saha hai. ab usse thoda khush hone de. Uski life uske control me aane de..

Kavin nods his head.

 **Kavin home**

He opens the door gently so as to not disturb Purvi as it's already late at night. But to his surprise Purvi is watching TV.

 **Kavin (shutting the door):** Purviii..tum ab tak jaag rahi ho?

 **Purvi (sleepy):** woh bass tumhare aane ka wait kar rahi thi.

 **Kavin:** kya zaroorat thi aise wait karne ki. Kuch kaam tha?

 **Purvi (sitting):** haan. Baitho aa. Tumse kuch kehna hai mujhe.

 **Kavin (sitting next to her):** Bolo

 **Purvi (excited):** Mamma ka phone aaya maan gaye. Woh yahan aa rahi hai. delivery ke baad main unke saath chali jaoongi. can you believe it? She holds her belly. Bachuuu..aapki naani aur naanu aane waale khush ho? she asks. Ab sab theekh ho jaayega…sach me. Owwww…she looks at Kavin

 **Kavin:** kya hua?

 **Purvi (excited):** bahut kicks kar raha hai..woh bhi excited hai meri …she laughs, as its ticklish for her.

Kavin fondles her belly. The baby goes quiet after a couple of more kicks. Purvi sees slight tears in his eyes. She is happy and sad at the same time. She had thought over this a lot. She didn't want to reveal the truth to Kavin now. It was too late. Though it was confirmed he was not with Riya but that still doesn't change things. He may never want to get married ever. On the other hand for her life had taken a complete u-turn. She was now responsible for another human. She had to take a decision and to her good luck, she has now found support in her parents.

 **Purvi:** ek-do din me Mamma apne plans bata degi.

 **Kavin (taking his hand away):** theekh hai..tumhe aaram karna chahiye abhi..Goodnight.

 **3-4 days later**

Purvi's mother comes to Kavin' house to take Purvi away. She has arranged to live in another house till her delivery.

 **PurviM:** Thanks Beta. Tumne aise waqt me Purvi ka saath usse hamara saath chahiye tha.

 **Kavin:** Please aap mujhe thank you mat boliye aunty. I..I…Purvi's mother looks upto him. Its my duty as..as a friend aunty. He chooses his words.

 **PurviM:** Kavin… main jaanti hoon tum aur Purvi 2 saal tak ek relation me the. Aur yeh do saal woh hum sab se door ho ek aur mauka mila hai. please isse bigaadna mat.

 **Kavin (not understanding):** main kuch samjha nahi aunty

 **PurviM:** Purvi ki zindagi se hamesha ke liye chale jaoo..uski bhalaai issime hai. usne shayad bahut takleefe sahi hai aise rishte se. ab aur nahi. Please.

 **Purvi:** Mammaa…kya baaten ho rahi hai? haan Kavin?

 **Kavin:** Kuch nahi..bas aise hi…chalo main tumhara samaan neeche taxi me rakh deta hoon.

 **PurviM:** chalo Purvi.. naye ghar jaana hai.

 **Purvi:** ek min Maa.. main abhi aayi..she goes to each room of the house. She may be seeing it for the last time. She steps into Kavin's room. She picks his photo.

 **Purvi (tears):** I am sorry Kavin. Main tumse itna bada sach chupaa rahi hoon. I am sorry bachaa. She keeps the picture back on the dressing table. His drawer is slightly open. Something catches her attention. She opens the drawer little more.

With a shocked look on her face,she pulls out the shell necklace. She remembers Kavin putting it on her neck, they making love and then finally she giving it to Kavin.

 _Yeh nishaani tum chaho toh apne haathon se phekk do…mujhme himmat nahi hai.._

But he never threw it. It was with him all the while. Proof, that she was always in his heart. He probably never gave his heart, his soul to any other girl. He didn't love any other girl as much as Purvi maybe. Maybe he never will love any other girl.

 **PurviM:** Betaaaa..chale…taxi ruki hai neeche.

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Ji Mamma..

Purvi and her mother make way downstairs. Kavin shuts the door of the taxi. His eyes meet that of Purvi's. Her eyes try to convey something to her. Maybe she wants to confess something, tell him something, make him aware of something. The taxi zooms off.

Kavin walks to his house, empty hearted. He goes to Purvi's room and sits on the bed. He feels her presence in the room. He gets up to go. He hears a small voice

 **Voice:** Dadaaa..

He turns around. He pictures a small baby boy crawling towards him. He immediately scoops him up and bounces him in air. The baby laughs. He sees Purvi rushing in.

 **Purvi:** Kavin sambhaalke. Abhi doodh piya hai usne.

 **Kavin:** toh kya hua? mera champ mere saath khelega. Daddaa aur champ milke football dekhenge..he places the baby on his neck and runs out of the room making aeroplane sounds. The baby giggles with him.

 **Purvi (running behind):** arreeeee…meri baat sunoh…

He goes out to the drawing room. He smiles as the three make a happy family in front of the television.

 **Kavin (wiping tears):** kitna bewakoof hoon main. Itni si baat nahi samajh paaya..really Kavin. How dumb of you. Zindagi tujhe ek aur chance de rahi hai. iss baar mauka haath se chootne na dena.

He remembers Dushyant's words from the past.

 _Oye majnu deewane..meri baat maan, abhi ke abhi jaa..ek angoothi kharid aur propose karde apni Laila ko..Tu uske binaa nahi jee paayega.._

 **Purvi, new house**

Purvi is seated on the sofa, thinking something deeply.

 **PurviM (talking on phone):** Haan..hum dono naye flat me pahunch gaye. Sab theekh hai. Aapke friend ne sab kuch set karke rakha tha..bahut help ho gayi.

 **PurviF:** Chalo acha hua. Tumne purvi se baat ki 'adoption' ke baare me?

 **PurviM (softly):** Nahi abhi nahi.. main baat karti hoon usse.

 **PurviF:** jitna jaldi usse samjhaa dogi, utna behtar hoga. Pehle hi hamari naak kata chuki hai. ab aur zillat nahi bardasht kar sakta main.

 **PurviM:** haan haan..main jaldi samjhaa dooongi adoption ke baare me. Phone rakhti hoon

 **Purvi:** Mamma..aap kya baat kar rahi thi? adoption. She fondles her belly. Kiska adoption? Haan..

 **PurviM:** betaaa..tu baith..yahan baith. She makes her sit. Purvi feels restless, something warns her it's not good news.

 **Purvi M:** Purvi.. tune yeh 4 saal apni khoob manmaani kar li. Pehle Soham ke saath acha khaasa rishta todaa..Phir humari marzi ke khilaaf uss Kavin ke saath..shee…bolne me bhi sharam aa rahi hai mujhe..uss ke saath bina koi commitment ke 2 saal rahi. Aur ab yeh bachaa.

 **Purvi (breathing fast):** Toh…

 **PurviM:** beta..life is not like this. Hum ek society me rehte hai. tumne socha hai iss bache ko kaise paalogi tum? Isse Baap ka naam kaise dogi tum?

 **Purvi (tears, scared):** yeh..yeh mera bachaa hai Mamma…main isse paaloongi..Maa-Baap dono ka pyaar doongi.

 **PurviM:** Hosh me aaoo Purvi. She sighs. Tumhare Papa ne anaath ashram me baat ki hai. yahin iss city me. Tumhara bacha hote hi, who log isse le jaayenge. Koi achi si family isse adopt kar legi. Iss bache ko Maa-baap dono ka pyaar mil jaayega. Tum bhi apni life me sambhal jaoogi.

 **Purvi (angry, moving back):** Nahiiiii…Noooooooo…yeh mera bacha hai..main aisa hone nahi doongi..aap..aap isliye yahan aayi hai? nahi chahiye mujhe aapki koi help..Noooo..

 **purviM (trying to hold her):** Baat samajhne ki koshish karo. Iss bache ka baap tumhe chodke chala gaya. Kabhi waapas nahi aane waala. Hamare liye please aur mushkile mat khadi karo. Maan jaoo hamari baat ko. Vikram waapas nahi aane waala. Tumhare Papa ne pata kiya hai. uski shaadi ho chuki hai. kisi Canadian ladki ke saath

 **Purvi (angry, loudly):** Vikram mere bache ka baap nahi hai..Nahi hai woh..she sobs now.

 **PurviM (shocked):** What? Agar..agar Vikram iss bache ka baap nahi hai..toh kaun hai Purvi? She holds her arm tight in anger

Purvi gets up suddenly.

 **PurviM (panic):** kahan jaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi (walking fast):** Iss bache ke baap ke paas. Waqt aa gaya hai. usse sach jaanna hoga. Main apna bacha aise kisiko nahi doongi. Iske Maa aur Baap dono ke hote huye yeh kisi anaath ashram me nahi palega..kisi aur ke god me nahi khelega..

She rushes to the door, ignoring her body pain and restlessness. She opens the door and comes face to face with…

 **Purvi (shock):** Kavinnnn..tum..yahaan?

 **Kavin (gasping):** Purvi main tumse kuch kehna chahta hoon

 **PurviM:** Kavinnn..tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?

 **Kavin (taking out a ring):** Purvi..will you marry me?

 **PurviM (shock):** Kyaa? Tum paagal toh nahi ho gaye? Tum jaante ho Purvi pregnant hai. aur uske pet me kisi aur ka bacha hai..

 **Kavin:** kisi aur ka nahi aunty. Yeh bacha mera hai.

Purvi looks at him in shock! How did he know this?

 **Kavin (looking at Purvi):** aise..aise mat dekho mujhe purvi. Main sach me maanta hoon yeh mera bacha hai..hamara bacha hai. jab se dekha hai ek ajeeb saa lagaav ho gaya hai mujhe. I want you both in my life. Forever. Mujhe yeh kaam 9 mahine pehle karna chahiye tha. Uss waqt woh sab kuch aise badal gaya..socha hi nahi tha. I love you Purvi..reallly I love you.. main tumhare bina apni zindagi soch bhi nahi sakta. I love you…he has tears in his eyes.

He hugs a shocked looking Purvi.

 **Purvi (still in shock):** Kaaav..Kaavin..tumhe ek…ek baat bataani thi..she holds her belly.

 **Kavin:** Kya?

Purvi is about to tell him the truth, but her stomach aches greatly.

 **Kavin (scared):** Kya? Kya hua tumhe? Purviiiii…

SPLASHH…

 **Purvi (shocked):** Ahhhhhh…she looks down – a small puddle of water rests between her legs. Aaaahhhhhhhh…she lets out a painful gasp

 **PurviM (panic):** Ohh My God!...Purviiii….Jaldi karo…her water broke!

 **Kavin (scared, confused):** Ma..matlab?

 **PurviM:** matlab she is in labour..hurryyy…hume isse hospital le jaana hoga..

 **Yes! Kavin will finally know that this child is really his. Next chapter will be the last.**

 **Sorry to all the readers who feel this story is slow (including comment from Mr Batman). This story is now coming to an end. next chapter will be last.**

 **Thank you for bearing this 'Tv Serial writer' for so long! I am not being sarcastic here (I suck at it..coz as you can see my stories are all melodramatic).**

 **Its just that for the past few weeks this is what I got to hear about my writings (via various notes and review comments on those notes). Just giving myself a reality check.**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers!**

 **The silent readers - I have thanked you all enough. Now its my turn to be silent :) I can feel your love (now, that's sarcastic!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nurse (ambulance):** Madam please…baat karne ki koshish mat kijiye. She instructs a heavily breathing Purvi who has scrunched her face in pain. Tears drop faster from her eyes and every now and then she gets painful contractions that almost make her forget to breathe!

 **Kavin (stroking her forehead):** Relaxx…relax Purvi…sab theekh hoga…okay..he says this to her trying to be brave. He is not doing a very good job at the moment. He is scared, confused, blank. This is totally new, unexpected and an unprepared moment for him…

She grips his hand again as another contraction makes way through her womb. He ignores the pain of her vice like grip and wipes the sweat and tears off her face for the umpteenth time.

 **Purvi (pain):** Kavvv….innnn…she gasps..yeh bachaaaa….tumha..she is not able to talk.

They reach the hospital. She is carried away quickly on a stretcher. They were waiting for her. She is rushed to the operation theater.

 **PurviM (scared):** Kya kaha doctor ne?

 **Kavin (worried):** pata nahi aunty. Usse abhi andar le gaye hai

 **PurviM (sitting on bench, praying):** Meri bachiii…hey bhagwaan sab theekh ho jaaye please. She talks to Purvi's father on the phone.

A nurse comes out.

 **Nurse:** Mr Kavin? She asks a very nervous looking Kavin.

 **Kavin:** haan

 **Nurse:** aap andar chaliye. Patient aapko bula rahi hai..jaldi please. She hurries him.

Kavin enters the operation theater and immediately is overwhelmed with the scene in front. He can hear painful moans from the center. There are doctors and nurses surrounding Purvi. Some nurses are rushing with trays of equipments. Every now and then the doctors are screaming instructions either at the nurses or Purvi.

 **Kavin (scared):** Purvi kahan hai?

 **Nurse:** aap unke left side me jaake rukiye..

He approaches the narrow bench like table. He sees two nurses helping Purvi semi-sit. She is bent over, screaming in pain.

 **Doctor:** Breathe! Breathe Mom..breathe..dont push…

Purvi throws her head back, gasping for air. Her mouth is open sucking in the oxygen, she glances sideways and spots a scared looking Kavin.

 **Purvi (gasping):** Kavvv…Kaavvvin…she moans his name in pain. He reaches her side in a flash. He holds her hand again.

 **Kavin:** relax Purvi..I am here..okay..he doesn't know what else to say.

 **Doctor:** another contraction…its getting close now…Pushhh…

Kavin feels pulled as Purvi again grips his hand. She pulls herself together, squeezing every bone, every muscle of her body. Her face gets red like tomato as blood rushes onto it. She stops breathing and shutting her eyes tight, tries to push the hard body out of her own.

 **Kavin (worried):** Purviii….doctor…

 **Purvi (falling back, gasping):** huhhhh…ahhhhhh…Kavin watches with worry as she falls back on the steel body, chest heaving up and down.

 **Doctor:** good one..take a breath Purvi…I think 10 more minutes..the doctor works away.

Kavin wipes the sweat off her face. She looks so vulnerable and weak now. He feels her pain.

 **Purvi (tired):** Kavinnn..her voice is a whisper. Meri baat..she coughs..

 **Kavin:** shhh…baadme baat karte hai..

Purvi gets up on her own. The nurse rushes to her.

 **Nurse:** Madam..baat mat kijiye..aap thakk jaayengi..

Without caring for the pain she has and the hullaboo around, Purvi reinforced her hold on Kavin's hand.

 **Doctor:** are you the baby's father? You can come here. The baby will be out soon.

Kavin looks at the doctor's direction and is ready to walk. He feels a tug. Purvi has not left his hand.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..hath chodooo…mujhe hamare bache ko dekhna hai..he has tears and is shivering lightly in anticipation.

 **Purvi (tears):** Kavinn..she whispers beckoning him to come to her side. Kavin doesn't leave her hand and comes closer to her.

 **Kavin (stroking her hairs):** I am going to be a dad…wish me luck..he smiles through tears..

 **Purvi:** he is yours…..woh hamara hai…mera aur tumhara..I love you Kavin..I do..I have always.

Kavin stares at her, his mind registering each of her words. She doesn't break her eye contact with him, trying to convince him.

 **Doctor (urgent voice):** I can see the head…Push Mom..Pushhhh..

The doctor's loud voice snaps them both. Purvi is again brought to a sitting position. The nurse beckons Kavin to the doctor at the feet of Purvi. He moves quickly to be next to the doctor. He stares as he sees the miracle of life – birth of a baby up close.

 _He is yours..mera aur tumhara….._

Kavin wipes the sweat trickling down his face. Very soon he will be holding his son, his own blood. He watches with an open mouth as the doctor pulls out a small baby covered in blood and water. He cannot believe it! One minute earlier he was inside Purvi and now he is in front of him. Kavin remembers the skeletal image waving a hand during ultrasound tests. He knows it's him, coz he had felt his kicks. How he wishes to give a high-five to him now!

The doctor holds the baby upside down and pats his back and bottom, Kavin's heart is in his mouth. _Ooooowaaaaaaaaaa….._ The first cry of the baby fills the room – announcing his arrival – in the room, the world, into Kavin's life!

 **Doctor:** congratulations…ladka hua hai..just a minute..nurse please clean him..

 **Purvi (tired, whisper):** doctor..baby…she is filled with worry for the youngman.

 **Doctor:** Well…surprise..he is premature, but fine….ek do din he will be under observation. We will get you cleaned up first.

Purvi feels nothing as the nurses begin to clean her up, complete the stitches, prep her up to welcome the baby now. Kavin is still standing at the same place still in daze not understanding what the hell happened in so short time! He had just proposed Purvi and now he is a father? To his own blood?

 **Purvi (scared, tears):** Kavinnn

Kavin looks up to her. God! He had forgotten about her. He feels his forehead covered in sweat. He cleans it up and looks at her still stunned!

 **Nurse:** Sir…your baby..she holds out a bundle in blue. Kavin looks at the nurse and swallows. His hands tremble as he gets ready to accept the gift of life. The bundle stirs a bit, he feels he will drop it. He looks at the nurse in panic.

 **Nurse (helping him):** aapka haath aise neeche rakhiye..ghabraiye mat..pehla bacha hai? she asks..Kavin nods his head as Yes. The baby lets out a small sound and has slept off. Kavin takes the first glance and his eyes widen.

 **Nurse (smile):** Madam..beta bilkul apne baap pe gaya hai..sir ki tarah handsome! She giggles a bit, glancing at Kavin's face.

 _He is yours..mera aur tumhara…._

How true can that statement be? The baby flutters open his eyes. He happens to stare at Kavin, scrunching his face to cry feebly. Kavin watches with amusement, shock and surprise for he is staring back at his own image in his hand.

 **Kavin (happy, tears, stammer):** Cha..Champp..mujhe pehchaana? The baby cries, not bothered about introductions!

 **Nurse:** sir..Madam ko bhi dikhaayiye.. Kavin looks at Purvi. She has panic written on her face. He walks to her holding their baby. She extends her hand as he carefully places the baby on her hand. Overwhelmed, Purvi sobs and holds the baby close to her chest. The baby rests his head against her warm breast, tired and hungry.

 **Nurse:** aapko aaram karna chahiye..baby ko hum le jaate hai. incubator me rakhna hoga. Kavin and Purvi are left alone. They are no longer Kavin and Purvi now.

 **Purvi (scared):** kavinn..

 **Kavin (trance broken):** He is mine Purvi? Mera beta? She looks at him. Is he still asking it? Can he not see it?

 **Purvi:** I…I..am sorry..maine tumhe..she cannot complete her sentence as Kavin hugs her and breaks down into sobs. Purvi hugs him back, trying to comfort him.

 **Kavin (crying):** main kyun yeh samajh nahi paaya..yeh hamara bacha hai Purvi..mere aur tumhare pyaar ki nishaani..

 **Purvi (crying):** Kavinn..

 **Kavin:** mera dil maanne ko bilkul tayyar nahi tha…yeh Vikram ka nahi hai..tumne mujhe kyun nahi bataya? Kyun?

 **Purvi (shutting eyes):** I am sorry Kavin…really sorry..she sobs too.

 **Kavin (wiping tears):** shhhh….dont cry Purvi…aise me tumhe aaram karna chahiye..Congratulations! he smiles…you are a Mamma..and I am Daddaa..

 **Purvi (smile):** Pata hai..I know…she says with a relief.

 **Kavin (remembering):** main yeh laaya tha tumhare liye. Aaj ka din kaafi special hai…he takes out the ring and makes her wear it.

 **Purvi:** Kavin..

 **Kavin:** Bolo mere Champ ki Mom..he beams..

 **Purvi (hugging him):** I Love you..

 **Kavin (smiles, hugging):** I love you too _Jaan.._

Purvi feels accepted, welcome into his life.

 **4 months later, night time**

 **Purvi:** Kavin please..bass karo naa..mujhe neend aa rahi hai..

 **Kavin:** itni jaldi?..abhi toh humne shuru kiya hai jaan..he smiles at her.

 **Purvi:** but Kavinnn..

 **Kavin:** Tumhe sona hai toh so jaoo..main aur Champ toh khelne ke mood me hai…hai naa Champ? He asks his son who gurgles his response back.

Purvi watches the son-dad moment. It's become a routine for all the three of them now. Every night, Kavin and the baby play into the late hours. She glances at the room – the bed has baby toys, clothes and other stuff. Too tired to even clean, she lies down and sleeps.

She feels a hand stroking her hairs. She opens her eyes and turns in sleep.

 **Kavin (hugging her):** Arre uth kyun gayi jaan? Sorry..main toh bass aise hi tumhare baal theekh kar raha tha.

 **Purvi (kissing him):** happy wedding night husband..she bites his lips.

 **Kavin(kissing back):** same to you wifey..he sits up and gathers her in his arms.

 **Purvi:** yakeen nahi ho raha hai..meri aur tumhari shaadi..hamara yeh ghar..aur hamara 'Kayaan'..she glances at the now sleeping baby in his crib.

 **Kavin (kissing her forehead):** hmm…log pehle pyaar karte hai, phir shaadi aur phir bachaa..humne thoda ulta kiya..he laughs slightly.

 **Purvi:** hmm…Kayaan bada hoke apne friends ko kahega..maine apni Mom Dad ki shaadi dekhi hai..she giggles.

 **Kavin:** Thanks Purvi..he says softly

 **Purvi:** kisliye?

 **Kavin (kissing her hand):** for everything..for Kayaan..agar tumne Kayaan ko leke koi aur faisla liya hota toh hum aaj aise saath me nahi hote..

 **Purvi (hugging him):** yeh sab maine nahi Kayaan ne kiya hai..usine hume milvaaya hai..hame aaj Permanent roommates banaa diya..she smiles..

 **Kavin:** hmm..acha chodo yeh sab baaton ko..aaj hamari wedding night hai naa..

 **Purvi:** Haan toh? She looks at him..

 **Kavin (placing her gently on the bed):** maine brush kar liya hai..fresh fresh…jaisa tumhe pasand hai..he blows air on her lips before kissing them..

 _Owaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_ as on cue Kayaan cries demanding their attention.

 **Kavin (getting up):** ohh Purvi…hum hamare teesre roommate ko kaise bhool sakte hai? she gets up as Kavin brings the crying bundle to her.

He coos on soft songs as Purvi feeds the baby. The three permanent roommates spend their lives happily.

-THE END-

 **Thank you all for your heartwarming comments. I hope you like this chapter as well :)**

 **Its true I am going to be silent on FF, but its just temporary. .**

 **Thank you everyone - I am glad that some of you consider me an inspiration, so many of you love me and wish me to continue writing. Lately, I feel tired as my mind got bogged down due to somethings here. My feelings, my thoughts I wish to mention separately and I will. this story is not the correct place for it.**

 **Thank you once again KSarah for giving me this plot. It was a wonderful idea and I enjoyed writing every chapter, every emotion.**

 **Thank you all the readers and the reviewers for your time and encouragement. I am indeed blessed to have you all. I do wish to mention that I love all my readers and reviewers (Mansi...main aap log se thoda nahi...bahut saara pyaar karti hoon). You are like family to me.**

 **God bless you all :) Take care and keep encouraging all the writers :) you all are wonderful!**


End file.
